Piętno
by NirnaethNumenor
Summary: Sonea kończy studia, nie wiedząc nic o zagrożeniu ze strony Ichanich. W nadziei, że wyjazd z Imardinu uwolni ją od wpływów Wielkiego Mistrza, postanawia rozpocząć wspólne życie wraz z Dorrienem . Jednak nie podejrzewa, jak fatalny w skutkach okaże się jej wybór.
1. Chapter 1

**Piętno**_._

Akkarin siedział na przeciwko Lorlena, popijając wino z kieliszka. Administrator nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu, a w salonie Rezydencji zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Pozorny spokój przesycony był negatywnymi emocjami. Poczuciem winy, oskarżeniem i nieufnością. Wielki Mistrz uniósł kieliszek do ust, ponownie kosztując ciemnego Anuren. Chciał ugasić wyrzuty sumienia oraz żal do przyjaciela. Żal powodowany brakiem zaufania i ciągłą podejrzliwością Administratora.

-Tegoroczny letni nabór jest wyjątkowo mały – powiedział Lorlen, przerywając posępną ciszę.

Akkarin zapatrzył się w okno z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Za szybą ogrody Gildii mieniły się zielenią w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Był środek lata. Upały w ciągu dnia stawały się coraz bardziej nieznośne. Żar z nieba i suche powietrze były zapowiedzią ważnej uroczystości dla Gildii – przyjęcia nowych studentów. Jednak nabór w tym roku był marny. Kandydaci nie odznaczali się potężną mocą magiczną, a ich liczba pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

- Sami doprowadziliśmy do takiej sytuacji. – Akkarin usiadł wygodniej w fotelu.

Administrator spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Co przez to rozumiesz?

- Gdyby małżeństwa pośród arystokracji nie były zawierane na zasadzie kontraktów handlowych, a kobiety traktowane jako narzędzia rozpłodowe, to magiczna linia Domów nie wygasałaby. Co roku Gildia przyjmuje więcej chłopców niż dziewcząt, co przynosi marne skutki. W ten sposób nie zdołamy zachować równowagi, która jest bardzo potrzebna. Już kiedyś ci o tym wspominałem, przyjacielu.

- Nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie sam zmienić społeczeństwa – zauważył Lorlen z lekką drwiną. – Problem należy rozwiązać możliwie jak najszybciej. Nie możemy pozwolić na osłabienie Gildii.

Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach postukał palcem o poręcz fotela.

- Problem polega na tym, iż za bardzo uzależniliśmy się od magów szlachetnego pochodzenia i kaprysów arystokracji. Gildia jest głucha na słowa wiekowych członków Starszyzny. Gdybyśmy zaczęli przyjmować nowicjuszy spoza Domów o znacznej mocy, nie mielibyśmy dziś problemów.

Lorlen westchnął ciężko.

- Próba przekonania Starszyzny to stracony czas. Wprowadzenie do Gildii magów z niższych klas doprowadzi do jeszcze większych podziałów wewnętrznych.

- Wynikających z ślepych uprzedzeń – zauważył sucho Akkarin. – Coraz częściej myślę, że takie rozwiązanie mogłoby wyjść nam wszystkim na dobre. Moja nowicjuszka jest najlepszym przykładem. Sonea odznacza się większą odpowiedzialnością i zaradnością życiową od nowicjuszy wychowanych w Domach.

Administrator drgnął niespokojnie, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś, co męczyło go już od dłuższego czasu.

- Sonea za trzy dni kończy nowicjat – zaczął ostrożnie. – Co masz zamiar zrobić?

Akkarin wyprostował się sztywno. W jego oczach błysnęła stal.

- Ona chce dołączyć do Mistrza Dorriena – powiedział zimno, ściskając mocno kieliszek w dłoni.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz jej zabronić? Nie możesz! – syknął Lorlen.

Wielki Mistrz pytająco uniósł brew.

- Nie mogę? – spytał drwiąco.

- Akkarinie, to młoda, zdolna kobieta. Zasługuje na szczęście! Nie masz prawa… Chociaż raz mógłbyś okazać odrobinę ludzkich uczuć! – W oczach Lorlena błyszczała furia.

Czarny mag otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak natychmiast je zamknął. Spojrzenie ciemnych jak noc oczu padło na drzwi, w których ukazała się drobna kobieca postać.

- Dobry wieczór, Soneo – odezwał się cicho Akkarin, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch nowicjuszki.

- Wielki Mistrzu – odpowiedziała, kłaniając się nisko. – Administratorze.

- Czy dobrze wypadłaś na dzisiejszych egzaminach? – zadał jej standardowe pytanie, jak co wieczór. Czarne oczy Akkarina przewiercały dziewczynę na wylot, chcąc dowiedzieć się o niej jak najwięcej.

- Tak, Wielki Mistrzu – odpowiedź była lakoniczna, a jej głos wyprany z wszelkich emocji.

Akkarin skrzywił się z lekką irytacją. Jak zawsze mówiła oszczędnie, unikając jakiejkolwiek dłuższej rozmowy z nim. Po postawie Sonei widział jej niechęć, strach i nienawiść. To ostatnie bolało najbardziej.

- Jeżeli to wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia, to możesz odejść – Akkarin machnął ręką w stronę schodów.

Sonea bez zastanowienia wbiegła na pierwszy stopień. Zdążył tylko dostrzec błysk ulgi w brązowych oczach. Samotność stawała się coraz trudniejsza do zniesienia.

Lorlen wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z Rezydencji.

- Nie masz prawa jej tu zatrzymywać! – warknął na odchodnym.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim z hukiem.

Akkarin przez długi czas siedział w milczeniu. Książka, którą trzymał na kolanach, jak i wino nie przynosiły ukojenia dla zmęczonego umysłu. Powieki opadły sennie na oczy, przysłaniając tonący w mroku salon. W ciemności pojawiła się twarz Dakovy wykrzywiona pogardliwym uśmiechem. Wzdrygnął się i otworzył szybko oczy. Jasna kula światła przegoniła senne koszmary, spowijając pokój mdłym blaskiem. Akkarin podniósł się z fotela, czując jak głowa ciąży mu ze zmęczenia. Sen nie przynosił mu ulgi, każdej nocy unikał go jak najdłużej. Pokonał szybko schody i wszedł w korytarz prowadzący do jego sypialni. Wielki Mistrz zatrzymał się przed drzwiami pokoju Sonei. Przez chwilę wahał się, walcząc sam ze sobą. Powinien zostawić ją w spokoju, pozwolić spać. Ale nie mógł. Potrzebował ją zobaczyć, jej uśpioną i spokojną twarz. Delikatnie nacisnął klamkę, uchylając lekko drzwi. Na ustach mężczyzny pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Sonea spała skulona pod ciepłą kołdrą, nie mając pojęcia o jego obecności. Zazdrościł jej tego błogiego snu, który niósł ukojenie. _„Chociaż raz mógłbyś okazać odrobinę ludzkich uczuć!"_ Słowa Lorlena odbiły się echem w umyśle Akkarina. To zdanie bolało go do tej pory, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy patrzył na pogrążoną w śnie Soneę. Już dawno przestał myśleć o niej jako koniecznym i niewygodnym balaście. Przestał patrzeć na nią jak na nowicjuszkę. Teraz widział w niej kobietę… Kobietę, którą pragnął przy sobie zatrzymać. Wywołała w jego życiu tyle zamieszania, niszcząc przyjaźń i względną stabilizację, aby teraz nieświadomie obdarzyć go spokojem. Sonea naciągnęła wyżej kołdrę i zwinęła się w jeszcze mniejszy kłębek. _Mylisz się Lorlenie, nie jestem z kamienia. Mam uczucia._ Jeszcze tylko dwie noce, a pokój nowicjusza Wielkiego Mistrza znów będzie pusty. Akkarin zacisnął usta niezadowolony. Ostrożnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Podszedł do łóżka Sonei i delikatnie zanurzył dłoń w jej miękkich włosach. Młoda kobieta westchnęła cicho i z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy przysunęła się do krawędzi materaca, poddając się jego palcom. Za dwa dni jej już tu nie będzie, ktoś inny będzie czuwał nad nią podczas snu… Młody Uzdrowiciel. Akkarin przymknął na chwilę oczy. Ona zasługiwała na szczęście, musiał pozwolić jej odejść. Zaczesał włosy Sonei do tyłu i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Sonea z westchnieniem ulgi odłożyła na bok pióro. Rozmasowała nadgarstek, który bolał ją od długiego pisania. Jeszcze raz przejrzała swoje odpowiedzi. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Usiadła wygodniej na krześle i rozejrzała się po sali. Większość nowicjuszy pochylała się nad kartami egzaminu, całkowicie pochłonięta zadaniami. Jeszcze tylko pięć minut dzieliło ją od wolności… Sonea z trudem powstrzymała się od drwiącego śmiechu. Jaka wolność? Przecież jej niezależność to czysta iluzja od dwóch lat. Nigdy nie będzie miała tyle swobody, ile by chciała. On jej na to nie pozwoli. Nowicjuszka ze złością zacisnęła dłoń na krawędzi ławki. Nie pozwoli mu dyrygować dłużej swoim życiem. Za dwa dni on przestanie być jej mentorem, a ona zrobi wszystko, żeby się od niego uniezależnić… Rozległ się gong oznaczający koniec egzaminu. Krzesła zaszurały nieprzyjemnie, kiedy nowicjusze wstali. Sonea oddała swoją pracę Mistrzyni Vinarze, która uśmiechnęła się do niej zadowolona. Przełożona Uzdrowicieli była co najmniej dumna, gdy nowicjusza Wielkiego Mistrza wybrała jej dyscyplinę jako swoją. Sonea zbiegła po marmurowych schodach na parter Uniwersytetu, wymijając grupki magów i nowicjuszy. Przy wyjściu z gmachu zauważyła Rothena, który podszedł do niej powoli, ostrożnie rozglądając się na boki,

- Jak ci poszło? – spytał cicho.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w odpowiedzi.

- Myślę, że dobrze.

- Cieszę się – radosne błyski w oczach Rothena przygasły. – Dorrien przyjeżdża dziś wieczorem, ale wątpię, żebyś się z nim spotkała przed planowanym wyjazdem. – W głosie Alchemika pobrzmiewała rezygnacja.

Sonea popatrzyła na niego twardo.

- Wyjadę z Dorrienem, Rothenie – powiedziała spokojnie.

Alchemik uśmiechnął się z przygnębieniem.

- Idź już, Soneo. Jako były mentor jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

Rothen odwrócił się i odszedł. Sonea widziała połyskującą łzę na jego policzku. Została sama na alejce prowadzącej do ogrodów. Zaczęła zagłębiać się w zielonym gąszczu, szukając słońca i odrobiny spokoju. Znalazła ławkę otoczoną krzewami Ivarionu. Położyła się na nagrzanym drewnie i zamknęła zmęczone oczy. Słońce pieściło jej twarz promieniami, pozwalając się odprężyć i zapomnieć na chwilę o troskach. Odgłos kroków, który pojawił się niespodziewanie, wyrwał ją z przyjemnego półsnu. Sonea poczuła, jak robi jej się nieprzyjemnie słabo, gdy zobaczyła Regina i jego towarzyszy. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem. Na jej nieszczęście egzaminy zdawane przez przyszłych Wojowników dobiegły końca. Regin zatrzymał się przed Soneą z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Oblałaś, slumsiaro? – spytał z pogardą.

- Niestety muszę cię zmartwić, ale nie – Sonea wstała z ławki i wyminęła grupę nowicjuszy, kierując się w stronę Rezydencji.

- Za brak kultury uważane jest odwracanie się plecami do rozmówcy, zwłaszcza lepiej urodzonego.

- Rozmówcy? – Sonea udała zdziwienie. – Nie przypominam sobie, żebym spotkała kogoś inteligentnego, wartego rozmowy.

- Odszczekaj to, slumsiaro! – warknął Regin.

Sonea poczuła lekkie mrowienie, gdy pociski nowicjusza zetknęły się z jej tarczą. Do Regina dołączyli jego koledzy.

- Już dawno się nie bawiliśmy, prawda Soneo?

Nowicjuszka zaczęła biec. Zmęczenie egzaminami, zmartwienia i nieprzespane noce potęgowały znużenie. Oddech stawał się urywany i chrapliwy. Energia, którą wzmocniła tarczę, stawała się coraz mniejsza. Myślała, że po porażce na Arenie on da jej spokój. Myliła się. Regin wykorzystał jej odprężenie wywołane końcem egzaminów i niechęć do odpowiadania na atak. Zacisnęła mocno zęby. Jeszcze tylko trochę, a wybiegnie na ścieżkę prowadzącą do drzwi Rezydencji. Tam muszą dać jej spokój.

- Taka jesteś silna, Soneo?! Przestań się wreszcie chować za swoim mentorem, slumsiaro!

Na wzmiankę o Akkarinie krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć po ciele Sonei. Odwróciła się twarzą do Regina i wysłała ku niemu najpotężniejsze uderzenie, na jakie było ją stać.

- Za nikim się nie chowam! Już raz ci to udowodniłam, Reginie – wysyczała.

Z twarzy dręczyciela Sonei znikł pełen pogardy i nienawiści uśmiech. Zadrżał, gdy jej pocisk zetknął się z jego tarczą. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Sonea wypadła z alejki i dobiegła zdyszana do drzwi Rezydencji. Ręka lekko jej drżała, kiedy musnęła palcami klamkę.

Sonea przekroczyła próg, starając się ukryć swoje zmęczenie pod maską uprzejmej obojętności. W salonie panował przyjemny chłód kontrastujący z upałem na zewnątrz. Nie była tutaj sama.

- Witaj, Soneo. – Wzdrygnęła się, słysząc ten niebezpiecznie uprzejmy ton. Wielki Mistrz podszedł do niej bliżej, wychodząc z cienia. Jego oczy wbijały się w Soneę, krępując natarczywością spojrzenia. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem w milczeniu. W końcu Wielki Mistrz odwrócił się od niej, kierując się ku schodom. Sonea ruszyła za nim. Każdy marmurowy stopień wywoływał ból w mięśniach. Uparcie szła na przód.

Akkarin zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do jadalni, kurtuazyjnie przepuszczając Soneę. Przechodząc obok niego ponownie poczuła na sobie natarczywe spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną, Soneo – zauważył Wielki Mistrz, zajmując miejsce przy stole naprzeciwko niej.

- Egzaminy – powiedziała cicho.

Do jadalni wszedł Takan, niosąc tacę z wykwintnymi posiłkami. Sonea zauważyła pełne zamyślenia i smutku spojrzenie służącego. Jego zachowanie zaintrygowało ją bardzo, ale Wielki Mistrz nie dał jej czasu na rozmyślania. Czarne jak noc spojrzenie znowu przewiercało ją na wylot.

- Czyżby? Ucieczka przed Reginem i jego bandą musiała wymagać sporo energii. Z pewnością więcej niż jedno silne uderzenie mocy – powiedział spokojnie.

Sonea poczuła jak zalewa ją fala upokorzenia i gniewu. On wiedział…Ale jak? Prychnęła cicho. _Przecież przed nim nic się nie ukryje_, pomyślała z goryczą. Przypomniała sobie, jak niegdyś, uciekając przed Reginem, weszła do podziemnych korytarzy. Przez przypadek wpadła wtedy na Akkarina, który wygonił ją z przejścia, skazując na znoszenie drwin. Wiedziała, że ją obserwował. To nie był jedyny raz. Wspomnienie upokorzeń, jakie musiała znosić przez pięć lat studiów oraz warunki nałożone jej przez Wielkiego Mistrza. Brak kontaktu z Rothenem i ciągła kontrola. Wszystko to obudziło w niej złość i jeszcze większą nienawiść do mentora.

- Dla ciebie to jakiś rodzaj rozrywki? – spytała chłodno.

Akkarin uniósł brew w geście zdziwienia. Jej ostry i nieprzyjemny ton głosu zaskoczył go.

- Nigdy nie traktowałem tego jako rozrywkę, Soneo. Uważałem, że szczeniackie wybryki Regina nauczą ciebie odruchu obronnego. Zajęcia z Mistrzem Yikimo, nawet z Balkanem, nie zapewniłyby ci takiego wyszkolenia. Brzmi to okrutnie, ale taka jest prawda. Tylko prawdziwy konflikt najlepiej przygotowuje do obrony. Myślałem, że zrozumiałaś to podczas pojedynku na Arenie. Jednak ty dałaś się zaskoczyć, ponieważ zbytnio w siebie uwierzyłaś. Tutaj popełniłaś błąd. – Sonea odniosła dziwne wrażenie, że Wielki Mistrz lekko się do niej uśmiecha.

_Nie, to tylko złudzenie._

Takan skończył rozstawiać talerze i potrawy. Sługa w ciszy wycofał się do drzwi. Sonea kipiąc z hamowanej złości sięgnęła po widelec.

- Nie jestem Wojownikiem. Wystarczą mi podstawy wiedzy o sztukach walki – powiedziała cicho.

- Dodatkowe umiejętności zawsze mogą się przydać. Jako moja podopieczna powinnaś wiedzieć możliwie jak najwięcej.

Prychnęła cicho.

- Dla ciebie to wszystko było formą nauki?! – krzyknęła, nie potrafiąc pohamować złości. – Czy ty masz w sobie jakieś uczucia? – zamilkła, widząc jak jej mentor prostuje się gwałtownie. Powiedziała za dużo.

- Dopóki nie dostaniesz do rąk szat Uzdrowiciela, nie będziesz podważała moich decyzji. Jesteś moją nowicjuszką i jako twój mentor oczekuję od ciebie szacunku!

- Już niedługo – syknęła cicho.

Na ustach Wielkiego Mistrza pojawił się kpiący półuśmiech.

- Jeszcze trzy dni, Soneo. Wiele może się wydarzyć.

Drgnęła niespokojnie.

- Po zakończeniu nowicjatu wyjeżdżam z Mistrzem Dorrienem. Nie zatrzymasz mnie. – Sonea wpatrywała się nieugięcie w swojego mentora.

Akkarin podniósł kieliszek z winem do ust.

- Nie mogę pozwolić ci odejść, Soneo. Wiesz zbyt wiele.

- Nikomu nie powiem! – krzyknęła.

Czarny mag odłożył kieliszek na bok i wbił w nią zamyślone spojrzenie.

- Czyżby? – spytał chłodno. Sonea wpatrywała się w niego zawzięcie. Przez twarz Wielkiego Mistrza przebiegł cień. Westchnął ciężko. – Nie mam prawa ciebie tutaj zatrzymywać, jednak masz mi obiecać, że będziesz nosiła mój krwawy pierścień.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno usta, a w brązowych oczach błysnął gniew.

- Wybór należy do ciebie, Soneo. Albo zgadzasz się na moje warunki, albo zostajesz tutaj. Mistrzyni Vinara z pewnością wolałby mieć do pomocy tak potężną i utalentowaną Uzdrowicielkę. – Akkarin z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak na twarzy Sonei pojawia się wahanie i złość.

- Zgadzam się – powiedziała cicho, patrząc na niego z taką niechęcią i gniewem jak nigdy dotąd. – Czy mogę odejść od stołu, Wielki Mistrzu? – Wstała. Wyglądało na to, że ma zamiar wyjść nawet bez jego zgody.

Bezsilna złość, wywołana jej zachowaniem i nienawiścią, pojawiła się nieproszona. Akkarin machnął ręką w stronę drzwi.

- Idź!

Sonea z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy wyszła z jadalni niezbyt subtelnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Akkarin sięgnął po butelkę ciemnego Anuren. Wino z przyjemnym szumem przelewało się do kryształowego kieliszka, wypełniając go po brzegi. Uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Nawet tych jej trzaśnięć drzwiami będzie mu brakowało.

Przez ogromne okna Rady Gildii wpadały promienie słońca, zalewając salę złotym blaskiem. Sonea rozejrzała się nerwowo po otaczających ją magach i członkach rodzin uczniów pochodzących z Domów. Dziś kończyła naukę na Uniwersytecie. Dziś oficjalnie zostanie mianowana Uzdrowicielką. Jednak jej radość tłumiona była przez niepokój i poczucie zależności od Wielkiego Mistrza. _Przestań ciągle o tym myśleć! Nie pozwól zmartwieniom zepsuć tego dnia_. Na środek sali wystąpił Administrator Lorlen, który miał odebrać przysięgę składaną przez młodych magów. Z gardeł nowicjuszy popłynęły słowa mówiące o lojalności, szlachetności, honorze, wierności oraz posłuszeństwie wobec władców Krain Sprzymierzonych i przywódców Gildii. Kiedy skończyli, przez salę przeszły głośne oklaski. Arcymistrzowie zgodnie ze zwyczajem zaczęli rozdawać szaty nowym członkom swoich dyscyplin.

- Gratuluję, Soneo – powiedziała z uśmiechem Vinara, wręczając jej zielony materiał.

Młoda kobieta przesunęła palcami z fascynacją po jedwabnej tkaninie. Serce Soeni przepełniała radość na myśl, że jest już pełnoprawną Uzdrowicielką. Wśród morza szat i bogatych strojów arystokracji dostrzegła Rothena i Dorriena . Natychmiast ruszyła w ich stronę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Wreszcie koniec męczarni. Pewnie już nie możesz doczekać się wyjazdu, co? – Młody Uzdrowiciel patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

Sonea wywróciła oczami.

- O niczym innym nie marzę.

Rothen wyjął z jej rąk zielone szaty, chcąc im się przyjrzeć z bliska.

- Dumny jestem z ciebie, Soneo, i to bardzo. – W oczach starszego maga pojawił się smutek, który zniknął szybko. – Mam coś dla ciebie. – Alchemik wyjął z kieszeni mały woreczek, z którego wydobył delikatną plecioną bransoletkę. – Należała do mojej żony, Yilary. – Rothen ujął dłoń Sonei i położył na niej ozdobę. – Pewnie otrzymałaby ją nasza córka, gdybyśmy ją mieli, a ty jesteś dla mnie jak rodzone dziecko, Soneo.

Poczuła, jak gardło zasycha jej ze wzruszenia. Bez namysłu uścisnęła mocno mężczyznę, który pogłaskał ją po głowie.

- Dziękuję, Rothenie – wyszeptała.

Mag puścił ją i wyprostował się sztywno. Patrzył na coś za jej plecami z pozbawionym emocji wyrazem twarzy.

- Wielki Mistrzu – powiedział głucho. W niebieskich oczach pojawił się lód i niechęć, którą niezbyt dobrze starał się ukryć.

Radość i miły nastrój wyparowały natychmiast. Sonea odwróciła się w stronę maga w czarnych szatach, czując nieprzyjemny skurcz w brzuchu. Akkarin nie wyglądał na urażonego dość nieprzyjemnym zachowaniem Rothena. Jak zwykle zdawał się być odległy i obojętny na wszystko, co działo się wokół niego. Wielki Mistrz zatrzymał na chwilę wzrok na Dorrienie. Po ponad dwóch latach mieszkania w Rezydencji, Sonea tak bardzo przywykła do sposobu bycia Akkarina, że potrafiła zauważyć zmiany w jego zachowaniu. W ciemnych oczach pojawił się lód, a usta drgnęły, jakby starał się powstrzymać grymas niezadowolenia. Zdziwiła ją jego wrogość do Uzdrowiciela.

- Mistrzu Rothenie, Mistrzu Dorrienie. – Spojrzenie czarnych tęczówek padło na młodą kobietę. – Mistrzyni Soneo. – Po raz drugi zwrócił się do niej z cieplejszą nutą w głosie. – Życzyłbym sobie, abyś zjawiła się dziś w Rezydencji po południu. Jest jeszcze wiele spraw, które należy omówić przed twoim wyjazdem.

Po plecach kobietyi spłynął zimny dreszcz. Myślała, że zapomniał i da jej spokój. Chciała nacieszyć się tym dniem, z dala od niego, kłamstw i zmartwień.

- Wielki Mistrzu, jutro wyjeżdżamy, a Sonea planowała spędzić trochę czasu z Rothenem… - Dorrien umilkł, czując na sobie lodowate spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

- Soneo? – Zadrżała, słysząc nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos Akkarina.

- Tak, Wielki Mistrzu – odpowiedziała cicho, starając się zapanować nad złością.

Czarny mag skinął głową z zadowoleniem i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Sonea nie mogła się powstrzymać i wbiła wzrok w oddalającego się mężczyznę. Mimo strachu i niechęci, jakie do niego żywiła, intrygował ją. Był potężny, stosował zakazane praktyki, ale nigdy jej nie skrzywdził. Nigdy nie szydził z jej pochodzenia. Zawsze odległy i samotny… Czasami sprawiał wrażenie pozbawionego uczuć, ale przecież musiał je mieć…

Sonea poczuła ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Zadarła głowę do góry, napotykając przyjazne spojrzenie Rothena. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie pozwoli, aby zagadkowa i mroczna osobowość Wielkiego Mistrza zepsuła jej ten dzień.

Do jadalni weszła ze spuszczoną głową, oczekując na reprymendę za spóźnienie.

- Dobry wieczór, Soneo. – W głosie Akkarina nie było nawet cienia niezadowolenia. Zaskoczona podniosła oczy na mężczyznę siedzącego za stołem. – Usiądź proszę.

Nadal nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnego maga, zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko niego. W tej samej chwili do jadalni wszedł Takan, niosąc gorące półmiski. Akkarin musiał czekać na nią z posiłkiem. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć, aby kiedykolwiek sługa Wielkiego Mistrza przygotował tak wyrafinowaną kolację. Jednak dziś była wyjątkowa okazja… Z żalem uświadomiła sobie, że to już ostatni obiad w Rezydencji. Ta myśl wywołała u niej mieszaninę ulgi i smutku. Mimo wszystko będzie jej brakował kuchni Takana i cotygodniowych wspólnych posiłków.

- Miło spędziłaś czas z Mistrzem Rothenem? – Czarne oczy przewiercały ją na wylot, wywołując ciarki na plecach młodej kobiety.

- Tak – odpowiedziała krótko, wbijając wzrok w kieliszek wypełniony winem. Przycisnęła szkło do warg, smakując bordowy płyn.

Akkarin skrzywił się delikatnie, rozdrażniony jej lakoniczną odpowiedzią.

- O której planujecie jutro wyjechać z Mistrzem Dorrienem?

- Wraz z brzaskiem.

- Bardzo wcześnie – zauważył. – Pewnie nie możesz się doczekać, aż opuścisz Imardin i odzyskasz upragnioną niezależność.

Drwina obecna w ostatnich słowach zezłościła ją. Upiła kolejny łyk wina. Trunek rozpłynął się po jej wnętrzu, dając uczucie przyjemnego ciepła i rozluźnienia.

- Każdy chce sam decydować o swoim życiu.

- Owszem. Jednak wolność nie zawsze oznacza bezpieczeństwo – powiedział, opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach.

- Wolę sama dokonywać wyborów i ponosić odpowiedzialność za błędy, niż pozwolić komuś kierować swoim życiem – odparła buntowniczo.

- W swojej niezależności nie zapominaj, że są ludzie, którzy chcą cię wspierać, nie ograniczać, Soneo.

- Ty się do nich zaliczasz? – spytała z kpiną.

Twarz Wielkiego Mistrza ponownie przybrała chłodny wyraz. Akkarin zapatrzył się w kieliszek z winem. W jadalni zapadła przygnębiająca cisza. Sonea miała wrażenie, że strach w jej gardle uformował się w gulę, odbierając jej głos i oddech. Drżącą ręką sięgnęła po wino, przeklinając w duchu swój temperament. Powinna była zachować ten komentarz dla siebie. Ciemnobordowy płyn ukoił napięte nerwy i rozluźnił ją. Ciepło alkoholu rozlewało się po jej ciele, dając uczucie przyjemnej lekkości. Ośmielona winem, uniosła głowę, chcąc przyjrzeć się czarnemu magowi. Zamarła, gdy napotkała utkwione w sobie skupione spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza. Wpatrywał się w Soneę w milczeniu, więżąc ją w miejscu. Odwaga opuściła ją bardzo szybko, rozluźnienie płynące w żyłach zostało ponownie zastąpione przez strach.

- Chodź, Soneo. – Akkarin wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie zwracając na nią uwagi.

Młoda Uzdrowicielka poszła mężczyzną, próbując pohamować złość i chęć buntu. Nienawidziła go. Nienawidziła za manipulowanie sobą, zastraszanie i za tą oschłość, która od niego biła. Akkarin prowadził Soneę przez ciemny korytarz, oświetlony tylko pojedynczym pulsarem. Idąc za swoim byłym mentorem, rozmyślała o tych dwóch latach, które z nim spędziła. Mimo niechęci, jaką do niego żywiła musiała przyznać, sama przed sobą, że nigdy by tyle nie osiągnęła bez jego wsparcia.

Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi wyrwało Soneę z zamyślenia. Zamrugała zaskoczona, gdy idący przed nią mag zatrzymał się, a ona omal nie wpadła na jego plecy. Wielki Mistrz odsunął się na bok, przepuszczając ją przodem, ale Sonea stała w miejscu, wahając się. W półmroku spowijającym Rezydencję straciła orientację. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest. Czuła się nieswojo w otaczającej ją ciszy i ciemności z czarnym magiem za plecami. Zmrużyła oczy, gdy blask kuli świetlnej rozjaśnił wnętrze biblioteki.

- Wejdź, proszę.

Sonea zwróciła twarz ku Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, dostrzegając w czarnych oczach iskierki rozbawienia. Przekroczyła próg biblioteki, chłonąc wzrokiem jej zawartość. Było to jedyne miejsce w całej Rezydencji, w którym lubiła przebywać. Szelest szat odwrócił uwagę młodej kobiety. Sonea skupiła się na magu odzianym w czerń. Z rosnącym napięciem patrzyła, jak Akkarin wyjmuje z biurka mały, srebrny przedmiot.

- Pamiętasz o naszej umowie, prawda Soneo?

_Jak mogłabym zapomnieć_, pomyślała z goryczą.

- Zrobiłem dla ciebie krwawy pierścień, który będziesz zakładała wieczorami. – Wielki Mistrz podszedł powoli do Sonei, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Przymierz go.

Z bijącym jak oszalałe sercem sięgnęła po leżący na dłoni maga pierścień. Szkarłatny kamień zamigotał w blasku pulsaru, kiedy wsunęła obrączkę na palec. Pasował idealnie. Sonea skrzywiła się lekko, czując jak ostro zakończony krwawy klejnot dotyka jej skóry. Wpatrywała się w pierścień z odrazą, zastanawiając się, czy on ją słyszy.

- Owszem, Soneo. Będę nie tylko słyszał twoje myśli, ale również odbierał twoje uczucia i obrazy, które widzisz.

Zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza, z całych sił starając się zapanować nad gniewem. Pierścień, który nosiła, był narzędziem nie tylko kontroli, ale i upokorzenia. Wbrew swojej woli będzie dzielić się umysłem z człowiekiem, do którego nie żywiła nawet cienia zaufania. _Dość! _Zsunęła obrączkę z palca, ciesząc się odzyskaną wolnością.

- Muszę go zakładać co wieczór? – spytała cicho, zadzierając głowę do góry, aby móc widzieć swojego rozmówcę.

- Zaakceptowałaś moje warunki, Soneo.

- A co jeśli nie dotrzymam słowa? – Kobieta wyprostowała się dumnie. Nie pozwoli zrobić z siebie marionetki.

Oczy Akkarina rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

- Znajdę sposób, abyś nigdy więcej nie zerwała naszej umowy. – Pochylił się nad nią, a ona mogła poczuć jego oddech na swojej skórze. Odwróciła głowę, nie mogąc już dłużej znieść tego ciężkiego do wytrzymania spojrzenia. – Nie chcę cię krzywdzić, Soneo – powiedział z mocą, jakby liczył, iż mu uwierzy. – Wystarczy, żebym usłyszał twoje myśli, nic więcej.

- Dlaczego to robisz? – Ruchem głowy wskazała pierścień, leżący na jej otwartej dłoni.

Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu w przedmiot, który trzymała. Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na drobną kobietę, szukając w brązowych oczach cieplejszych uczuć niż strach i niechęć. Co ma jej powiedzieć? _Prawdę_, podszepnęło sumienie. Nie… Przecież ona mu nie uwierzy. Przedstawienie dowodów tylko ją przerazi. Nie chciał tego. Sonea miała prawo do życia, którego on nigdy nie zazna; szczęśliwego, bez strachu i lęku przed Ichanimi.

- Wolałbym, żebyś nigdy nie poznała przyczyn, dla których praktykuję czarną magię. – Łagodny ton jego głosu wprawił dziewczynę w zaskoczenie, co go rozbawiło. – A pierścień… Dzięki niemu będziesz mogła nawiązać ze mną kontakt, gdyby wydarzyło się coś niepokojącego. Bliskość granicy z Sachaką zobowiązuje do ostrożności.

Sonea poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona. O czym on mówił? Wyjeżdżała z Dorrienem, przy którym będzie bezpieczna. Zamieszka w cichej, spokojnej wiosce, z dala od polityki i Gildii. _To kolejne kłamstwo,_ pomyślała. _Chce mieć dobre usprawiedliwienie, żeby móc mnie dalej kontrolować poprzez pierścień._

- Nie wierzę ci. – Postąpiła krok do tyłu, odsuwając się od czarnego maga. Kłamał. On przecież był zdolny do wszystkiego.

W ciemnych oczach błysnęły gniew i irytacja.

- Myśl, co chcesz, Soneo. Mnie interesuje jedynie nasza umowa i twoje bezpieczeństwo. Chociaż w to drugie pewnie i tak mi nie uwierzysz. – Wargi Akkarina wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu, ale ona dostrzegła dobrze skrywaną gorycz.

Wino, które wypiła zaczęło ponownie uderzać Sonei do głowy. W ustach czuła słodycz bordowego trunku, a brzuch wypełniło przyjemne ciepło. Było jej lekko, zbyt lekko. Odurzenie prowokowało ją do zadawania pytań, które nie dawały jej spokoju od pięciu lat.

- Po co to wszystko? – wykrztusiła. – Dlaczego tak nie chcesz wyjawić prawdy? Dlaczego kłamiesz i zastraszasz? Dobrze się z tym czujesz? – Jej oskarżycielski ton głosu zaskoczył ją samą.

Akkarin odwrócił głowę, tak że teraz widziała wyraźnie jego profil. Zapatrzył się w regały z książkami. Twarz czarnego maga przybrała wyraz ponurego zamyślenia. Milczał, a Sonea zaczęła podejrzewać, że pozwoliła sobie na zbyt wiele. Z oblicza Akkarina zniknęła codzienna maska obojętności, ukazując głęboko skrywany ból i udrękę. To odkrycie wstrząsnęło nią. Zniknął ten pełen wyniosłości Wielki Mistrz budzący w niej lęk. Teraz widziała człowieka samotnego, zmęczonego kłamstwami, ale zdeterminowanego.

- Nie. Nie czuję się z tym dobrze – powiedział cicho. Spojrzenie czarnych oczu skupiło się na Sonei, a twarz maga z powrotem stała się nieprzenikniona. – Czasem kłamstwo jest lepsze od prawdy.

- Tylko ci się tak wydaje.

- Możliwe. Jednak ludzie wolą fałsz dający złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa niż brutalną szczerość. – Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się nikły uśmiech na widok pytających oczu kobiety. – Jesteś jeszcze młoda, Soneo. Bardzo młoda. Kiedyś to zrozumiesz.

- Nadal uważam, że się mylisz – odparła stanowczo.

- Strasznie jesteś niekonsekwentna. – Mag założył ręce na piersiach. – Dlaczego domagasz się wyjaśnień, skoro mi nie ufasz?

Nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Musiała przyznać Akkarinowi rację. Nie ufała mu. On na to nie zasługiwał. Jednak nic nie potrafiła poradzić na to, że jego słowa wzbudzały w niej niepewność. Ujęła krwawy pierścień w dwa palce, obracając go powoli. Wszelkie wątpliwości ucichły pod wpływem nowej fali gniewu. Wsunęła pozorną ozdobę do kieszeni, posyłając czarnemu magowi pełne buntu spojrzenie.

- Masz rację – powiedziała cicho. – Kłamstwo jest lepsze od prawdy. Pomaga uniknąć odpowiedzialności i ogłupić ludzi. Przyjdzie czas, że za to zapłacisz.

Wielki Mistrz zacisnął usta. Wbił w młodą kobietę świdrujące spojrzenie. Zadrżała i spuściła głowę, nie mogąc znieść ciężaru jego wzroku. Powietrze zgęstniało od negatywnych emocji.

- Nie będę cię już dłużej zatrzymywał, Soneo. – Dziewczyna skuliła się w sobie na dźwięk lodu w głosie maga. – Możesz odejść.

Serce zatrzepotało jej w piersi z ulgi. Skłoniła się przed mężczyzną i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, które stały otworem. Nieprzyjemny skurcz w brzuchu wywołany stresem ustąpił ciepłej radości, która rosła z każdą sekundą. Jutro wyjedzie stąd i nie będzie musiała już wracać. Każdy krok Sonei był odprowadzany przez skupione spojrzenie Wielkiego Mistrza, aż do momentu, kiedy jej drobna sylwetka zniknęła za drzwiami.

Akkarin siedział za biurkiem, przeglądając dokumenty, które specjalnie zostawił na później, aby odwlekać sen jak najdłużej. Powieki ciążyły mu coraz bardziej, a głowa pulsowała bólem.

- Panie, powinieneś już się położyć. – W obrębie blasku kuli świetlnej pojawiła się sylwetka Takana. Odpowiedziało mu pojedyncze skinienie głową. – Akkarin, unikanie snu, nie rozwiąże problemów.

Czarny mag sięgnął po kieliszek z winem. Ciemne Anuren nie tylko skutecznie odganiało koszmary, ale również tłumiło zmęczenie. Każdy łyk odprowadzany był zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem sługi. Tego wieczoru otworzył już drugą butelkę, a zdaniem Takana coraz częściej zdarzało mu się nadużywać wina.

- Nie będę siedział tutaj całą noc – mruknął z lekkim sarkazmem. – Masz moje słowo.

Ciemnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego wymownie. _Czekasz, aż ona zaśnie, prawda? _Wargi Wielkiego Mistrza drgnęły delikatnie. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Takan znał go zbyt dobrze.

- Wino nie jest lekarstwem – powiedział cicho, patrząc jak Akkarin napełnia po raz drugi kieliszek. – Ale to nie mnie będzie bolała jutro głowa – dodał ironicznie i opuścił bibliotekę.

Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach skierował spojrzenie na przeciwległą ścianę, śledząc poprzez krwawy pierścień poczynania sługi. Słyszał, jak deski podłogi skrzypią cicho pod bosymi stopami. Akkarin uśmiechnął się krzywo, przykładając kieliszek do ust. Już wiedział, kogo na korytarzu spotka Takan. Drobna figurka Sonei wyłoniła się zza rogu.

- Pani Soneo. – Sachakanin ukłonił się z szacunkiem, nie spuszczając z kobiety oka. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i zdenerwowaną. – Czy coś się stało? – Niepokój obecny w oczach kobiety zmartwił Takana.

- Nie, nic takiego. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Po prostu miałam złe sny.

Akkarin skupił całą swoją uwagę na kobiecie, którą widział za pośrednictwem swojego sługi. Co takiego mogło się jej śnić? Czy jej nocne koszmary mogły być gorsze od jego? Wątpił. Strach obecny na jej twarzy budził w nim żal. Chciał utulić ją do snu, jednak nigdy nie będzie mógł. Dłoń Wielkiego Mistrza zacisnęła się mocno na opróżnionym do połowy kieliszku. Pragnął pozbyć się tego bólu w środku, ale nie potrafił. Z jeszcze większą siłą zaczął wpatrywać się w Soneę. Pognieciona koszula nocna była na tyle cienka, aby mógł dostrzec w srebrnym blasku księżyca zarys kobiecej sylwetki. Śledził wzrokiem krzywiznę bioder, wąską talię i drobną klatkę piersiową, godząc się z myślą, że ona nigdy nie będzie jego. Jednak widok nagich ramion Sonei budził w mężczyźnie natrętną ciekawość, która coraz częściej wdzierała się szturmem do jego umysłu. Czy jej skóra jest tak delikatna na jaką wygląda? Jak smakują jej usta? Tempo pracy serca wzrosło w pod wpływem budzącego się pragnienia. Oddychając głośno, Akkarin wychylił pozostałą zawartość kieliszka.

- Czy chcesz, abym przyniósł ci do pokoju lek nasenny, pani Soneo? – W myślach Takana pojawiło się zmieszanie połączone z niezadowoleniem, gdy do sługi dotarły strzępki myśli czarnego maga.

Na ustach Wielkiego Mistrza zagościł gorzki półuśmiech.

~ Wybacz, przyjacielu.

Sonea objęła się ramionami. Musiało być jej chłodno.

- Byłabym ci wdzięczna, Takanie.

Środek nasenny dobrze spełnił swe zadanie. Sonea była już głęboko uśpiona, gdy otworzył drzwi do jej sypialni. Nie potrafił odmówić sobie obserwowania jej w czasie snu po raz ostatni. Przychodził tutaj co noc, aby móc na nią patrzeć. Jednak dziś to mu nie wystarczało. Wypite wino zmieszało się z tęsknotą, zamieniając krew w ogień, nad którym ciężko było mu zapanować. Potrzebował jej dotknąć, poczuć pod palcami ciepło skóry dziewczyny. Ciemne szaty szeleściły cicho, kiedy zbliżał się powoli do łóżka Sonei. Materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, a ona nawet się nie poruszyła. Czarne oczy ze smutnym skupieniem prześlizgiwały się po ciele dziewczyny. Podobnie jak dwie noce wcześniej, palce czarnego maga przeczesywały brązowe włosy. Sonea poruszyła lekko głową, ale nie obudziła się. Jego subtelne pieszczoty były dla niej tylko snem, niczym więcej. Dłoń Akkarina zawędrowała na policzek, zataczając powolne kręgi, po bladej skórze. Jednak to ciągle było za mało. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad niczego nieświadomą kobietą, przyciskając czoło do jej czoła. Uderzył go zapach delikatnego ciała, które było tak przyjemnie ciepłe. Pożądanie paliło go od środka, domagając się bliższego kontaktu… Ale nie mógł.. Ostrożnie przycisnął wargi do czoła Sonei, smakując jej skórę. Kobieta wypuściła niespokojnie powietrz z ust. Tym razem pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele. Nie mógł dopuścić, aby go zobaczyła. Najdyskretniej jak potrafił, opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Przeklinając swoją nieostrożność, skierował się w stronę sypialni, gdzie czekał na niego sen niedający ukojenia.

Biała narzuta zafalowała powietrzu, gdy po raz ostatni zaścielała łóżko. Sonea westchnęła cicho, czując dziwny ucisk smutku na widok pustych półek i szafy, do niedawna wypełnionych jej rzeczami. Koniec. Chwila, której pragnęła, wreszcie nadeszła, a ona nie umiała się nią cieszyć. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że opuszczenie tego pokoju przyjdzie jej z takim trudem a jednak… Mimo wszystko związała się z tym miejscem, uważała je za swoje. Sonea powiodła spojrzeniem po pomieszczeniu, sprawdzając, czy niczego nie zapomniała. Wzrok kobiety padł na przewieszone przez krzesło brązowe szaty nowicjusza. Objęła się ramionami, dotykając zielonego materiału. Czuła się nieswojo mając na sobie ubiór Uzdrowiciela, jakby nie była pewna, czy należy do niej. Delikatnie ujęła w dłoń kuferek, a przez ramię przerzuciła torbę podróżną, w której spakowała swój niewielki dobytek. Opuściła pokój i ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku klatki schodowej, starając się być jak najciszej. Chciała opuścić Rezydencję przez nikogo niezauważona. Jednak gdy tylko znalazła się w salonie zrozumiała, że jej się nie uda. Z jednego z luksusowych foteli podniosła się wysoka postać. Sonea zesztywniała, kiedy Wielki Mistrz utkwił w niej swój wzrok. Stali tak przez chwilę, wpatrując się w siebie wzajemnie. W końcu to ona pierwsza spuściła oczy, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać tego analizującego spojrzenia.

- Jesteś pewna swojej decyzji? – spytał. Sonea skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, niecierpliwie wyczekując momentu, aż będzie mogła opuścić to miejsce. Patrzył na nią w skupieniu jeszcze kilka sekund. – Powodzenia, Soneo.

Kobieta drgnęła z zaskoczenia. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Słowa czarnego maga obudziły w niej stłumione wczoraj wątpliwości. Może on nie był złym człowiekiem? Może powinna mu podziękować, bo jednak zrobił dla jej wykształcenia więcej niż Rothen… Ale przecież musiał zatroszczyć się o edukację swojej nowicjuszki. Przejął nad nią opiekę tylko po to, aby zapewnić sobie jej milczenie. Za co miałaby mu dziękować? Za dwa lata pełne strachu? Za oddzielenie od Rothena? Za jego obojętność, kiedy patrzył, jak jest dręczona przez Regina? Nie. Nic nie powinna.

Zza zamkniętych drzwi Rezydencji docierały odgłosy końskich kopyt uderzających miarowo o wybrukowany dziedziniec.

~ Soneo? – mentalny głos Dorriena uwolnił ją od konieczności odpowiadania Akkarinowi.- Czekam na ciebie przed Bramą.

Kobieta skłoniła się nisko z szelestem zielonych szat stojącemu przed nią mężczyźnie.

- Wielki Mistrzu…

W oczach czarnego maga pojawił się dziwny błysk, a mięśnie szczęki napięły się.

- Mistrzyni Soneo – powiedział z chłodną obojętnością, zerkając w stronę drzwi, które uchyliły się powoli. – Wytęskniona wolność czeka.

Nie patrząc na niego, opuściła Rezydencję, zostawiając w niej zmartwienia i przeszłość.


	2. Chapter 2

**_D__zięki za komentarze!_**

**_Droga elark, usunięcie opowiadania miałobyć posunięciem taktycznym; fanfik nie wyświetlił się na stronie głównej fandomu BMT, więc uznałam, że jak usunę i wstawię jeszcze raz, to może coś to da. Jak widać byłam w błędzie :)_**

**_To opowiadanie zaczęłam pisać już dość dawno temu, później przetwałam, a teraz znów naszła mnie ochota na pisanie. U mnie powstawanie rozdziałów trochę trwa, więc radzę uzbroić się w cierpliwość._**

**_Zapraszam do czytania i zostawiania komentarzy :)_**

Rozdział 2.

Niebo nad sachakańskim pustkowiem rozjaśnił pierwszy blask wschodzącego słońca, oświetlając karawanę szarych postaci, wędrujących po spękanej ziemi. Siwy pył wzbijał się w górę spod stóp, osiadając na twarzach znużonych ludzi. Maszerowali zbyt długo, aby mieć siły do stawiania kolejnych kroków. Słabe ręce upuszczały kosze z żywnością, starannie owinięte w czyste tkaniny cenne naczynia i postronki, na których prowadzono zwierzęta. Upadali na ziemię jeden po drugim, jak karty pod wpływem wiatru. Jadący na czele karawany mężczyzna zawrócił swojego konia, a za nim ruszyło kilkoro mężczyzn prowadzących yeele.

- Co to ma znaczyć?! – ryknął na kulących się na ziemi niewolników. – Wstawać, kundle! – Trzask bicza w powietrzu wywołał płacz małego dziecka.

Niewolnicy patrzyli na niego ze strachem graniczącym niemalże z obłędem, jednak tylko część z nich usłuchała rozkazu. Sachakanie, którzy służyli mu od dawna, natychmiast poderwali się z ziemi, ale nie _oni_… Z nowymi zawsze był problem, zwłaszcza z cudzoziemcami. Bezlitosne ciemne oczy zwróciły się na grupkę zdezorientowanych Kyralian, w których chęć buntu walczyła z dzikim strachem. Kariko zeskoczył z konia i podszedł do mężczyzny o jasnej karnacji, z hardo uniesioną głową.

- Czy ty i twoi towarzysze jesteście głusi? – wycedził, brutalnie stawiając wieśniaka na nogi. Patrzył z wściekłością, jak stojący przed nim człowiek trzęsie się z przerażenia i upokorzenia. – Odpowiadaj! – Bicz rozciął skórę na policzku.

Błysk złości w błękitnych oczach mężczyzny wywołał w nim jeszcze większy przypływ irytacji. To spojrzenie przypominało mu niewolnika zmarłego brata. Tylko tamte tęczówki były czarne…

- Jesteśmy wolnymi ludźmi, nie masz prawa… - Odważne słowa Kyralianina uciszyła mocno zaciśnięta pięść ichaniego wokół gardła.

- Ja nie mam prawa? – wysyczał zimno. – Jesteś teraz moim niewolnikiem! Mogę zrobić z tobą, co zechcę i zaraz ci to udowodnię! – Dobył z wysadzanej drogimi kamieniami pochwy ostro zakończony sztylet i przeciął skórę wieśniaka na nadgarstku. Przycisnął dłoń do rany, umysłem odnajdując nowo nabyte źródło energii. Pociągnął ją ku sobie, nie zwracając uwagi na wyrywającego się niewolnika. Jego serce słabło z każdą sekundą, aż w końcu ucichło na zawsze. Martwy mężczyzna runął na ziemię niczym szmaciana marionetka. – Wstawać, albo wszyscy skończycie jak on! – Ichani szturchnął butem nieżywego niewolnika.

Grupa przerażonych Kyralian podniosła się, rzucając w jego stronę wylęknione i zadziwione spojrzenia. Ten szok szybko minie. W końcu zrozumieją, że należą do niego, a próby buntu kosztują w tym świecie życie.

- Panie! – Młody Sachakanin zbliżył się do Ichaniego ostrożnie. – Panie, zbliża się do nas grupa wędrowców, chyba Ichanich – wyszeptał cicho, patrząc w ziemię.

Kariko zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w horyzont, na którym majaczyły niewyraźne ludzkie sylwetki. Na ustach mężczyzny zagościł okrutny uśmiech. Te ziemie pozbawione życia przemierzali jedynie Ichani i zagubieni wędrowcy. Nie mógł zmarnować ewentualnej okazji do pozyskania kolejnego niewolnika.

- Ruszamy dalej! – rzucił ostro do zgiętego w ukłonie Sachakanina. – Każdego, kto będzie spowalniał marsz, czeka chłosta!

Niewolnicy z tępym wyrazem cierpienia na twarzach podążyli za swoim panem. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na przerażonych i błagających o chwilę wytchnienia Kyralian. Łkanie małej dziewczynki, która kurczowo trzymała matkę za rękę, został stłumiony przez warczenie yeela. Kariko uderzył piętami boki swojego konia, przyspieszając i zmuszając wyczerpanych ludzi do jeszcze większego tempa.

- Szybciej, wy psy niewdzięczne! – wrzasnął na niewolników. Ich zmęczenie nie miało dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia.

Sylwetki migoczące na horyzoncie były coraz bliżej. Ichani poganiał wierzchowca. Za swoimi plecami słyszał urywane oddechy próbujących nadążyć za nim niewolników. Nienawidził ich, ale byli mu potrzebni. Nienawidził myśli, że jego siła zależy od tych brudnych i odrażających istot. Spękana ziemia drżała, a po pustkowiu poniósł się odgłos końskich kopyt uderzających o podłoże. Kariko uśmiechnął się, czując przypływ ekscytacji towarzyszącej polowaniom na niewolników. Z każdą sekundą rosła w nim nadzieja, że za chwilę zyska kolejne źródło mocy… Rozczarowanie ostudziło jego ambicje, budząc czujność i nieufność, gdy rozpoznał zbliżającego się jeźdźca.

Itaro.

Kariko z trudem powstrzymał się od wściekłego splunięcia na ziemię. Przezornie otoczył się tarczą, wstrzymując konia. Ciemne oczy mężczyzny przesuwały się oceniająco po niewolnikach podążających za koniem Ichaniego, którego twarz naznaczona była blizną ciągnącą się od prawej skroni do policzka. Silni i dobrze zbudowani, dokładnie takich szukał… Jednak nie mógł pozwolić sobie na konflikt z jednym z najpotężniejszych Ichanich. Nie teraz, gdy potrzebował sojuszników.

- Łowy udane, Itaro? – spytał fałszywie uprzejmym tonem. – Gdzie takich znalazłeś? – Jeszcze raz spojrzał na niewolników, oszacowując ich wartość, jakby byli jedynie towarem, który można sprzedać i kupić.

- Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie. – Sachakanin z blizną na twarzy ruchem głowy wskazał Kyralian.

Kariko uśmiechnął się z drwiną.

- Merin niezbyt dobrze pilnuje swoich granic, dlaczego więc nie skorzystać?

W oczach Itaro błysnęło ostrożne zainteresowanie.

- Zawsze lubiłeś ryzyko. – Mężczyzna przyglądał się natarczywie młodej dziewczynie o jasnej cerze i czarnych włosach. – Piękne mają kobiety.

- Prawda? – Kariko zwrócił się do przestraszonej Kyralianki. – Podejdź tutaj. – Niewolnica z uporem stała w miejscu. Sachakanin zaklął głośno. – Już! – Jego głos poniósł się echem po pustkowiu. Nie zareagowała. Rozwścieczony Ichani smagnął biczem, rozcinając policzek kobiety.

- Nie żal ci tak delikatnej skóry? – Itaro ze śmiechem zeskoczył z konia i podszedł do dziewczyny. Brutalnym szarpnięciem zsunął z niej potarganą sukienkę. Oczy Ichaniego z pożądaniem przesuwały się po kobiecym ciele, które ona rozpaczliwie próbowała zasłonić. Silne palce Itaro zacisnęły się na jej szczęce, unosząc głowę do góry. W błękitnych oczach instynktowne pragnienie walki o wolne życie zaczęło powoli zanikać, a pojawiło się zrezygnowanie. – Ile byś za nią chciał? – spytał od niechcenia.

- Dwóch silnych niewolników.

Itaro skrzywił się.

- Wysokiej żądasz zapłaty.

- Słyszałem, że wiele jesteś w stanie dać za dobrą i piękną niewolnicę.

- Jeden mocny Sachakanin i złoto z królewskiego skarbca.

Kariko zmarszczył brwi, rozmyślając gorączkowo. Itaro musiał być w dobrych stosunkach z Amakirą, skoro władca go tak hojnie przyjął. Większość Ichanich powróciłaby na dwór w Arvice tylko po to, aby poderżnąć gardło królowi. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż podejrzewał.

- Panie! – Roztrzęsiony głos młodej kobiety nie robił na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Panie, litości!

- Milcz!

- Panie, błagam! Nie oddawaj mnie temu człowiekowi!

- Wahasz się, Kariko. – Itaro chwycił Kyraliankę za włosy i pchnął ją na ziemię. – Może moje milczenie przed Amakirą o twoich planach cię przekona?

Kariko zaklął.

- Ty królewski psie! – Sięgnął po zgromadzoną energię, pragnąc zetrzeć Itaro z powierzchni ziemi.

- Radziłbym ci tego nie robić – syknął cicho. – Przyjmujesz moją ofertę, czy chcesz stracić wszystkie swoje kontakty na dworze?

Bezsilna wściekłość opanowała umysł Kariko. Ile ten człowiek o nim wiedział? Teraz marzył tylko o wdarciu się do umysłu Itaro i uczynienia z niego swojego niewolnika. Chciał patrzeć, jak ten sukinsyn czołga się po ziemi, błagając go o darowanie życia.

- Panie, proszę! Pozwól mi zostać! Zrobię wszystko, tylko mnie nie sprzedawaj! – Niewolnica na klęczkach pełzła w stronę Kariko.

Mężczyzna milczał ze złością wypisaną na twarzy.

- Jest twoja – warknął.

Itaro z triumfalnym uśmiechem złapał kobietę w talii. Dziewczyna próbowała mu się wyrwać, kopiąc go i drapiąc. Zniecierpliwiony Ichani uderzył niewolnicę otwartą dłonią, pozbawiając przytomności.

- Piękna, ale z temperamentem. – Sachakanin pogładził policzek kobiety. – Po dzisiejszej nocy przestanie być taka waleczna. – Przerzucił niewolnicę przez łęk siodła i podszedł do dobrze zbudowanego Sachakanina. – Twoja zapłata, Kariko.

- Powiesz choć słowo w Arvice, a bardzo szybko obudzisz się z nożem w gardle. – Złoto ze szkatułki trzymanej przez niewolnika przyjemnie brzęczało pod palcami Ichaniego. – Jeżeli zniknie jedna monet, zostaniesz wychłostany – warknął do mężczyzny.

Kyralianie z ponurym milczeniem odprowadzali wzrokiem oddalającego się Itaro. Nienawiść do Kariko przyćmiła strach przed nim. Patrzyli na Ichaniego z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem i pragnieniem zemsty, obrzucając go najgorszymi obelgami, jakie znali. Nie wiedzieli, że za swoją odwagę zapłacą bólem i krwią jeszcze tej nocy.

Małą, duszną sypialnię wypełnił płacz i krzyk nowonarodzonego dziecka. Sonea zanurzyła ubrudzone krwią dłonie w misce z czystą wodą, która od razu zabarwiła się na czerwono. Młoda Uzdrowicielka odgarnęła zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z czoła i uśmiechnęła się do leżącej na łóżku kobiety.

- Gratuluję, Samiro. Masz zdrową i piękną córeczkę. – Z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się, jak matka z radością odbiera niemowlę z rąk miejscowej kobiety.

- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś, Soneo. Nie wiem, jak poradziłabym sobie bez twojej pomocy. – Samira uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Uzdrowicielki, tuląc do siebie dziecko.

Z szelestem zielonych szat, Sonea podniosła się z niskiego stołka. Nie potrafiła jeszcze pojąć tej radości płynącej z macierzyństwa, jednak pomoc ciężarnej dawała jej poczucie satysfakcji i spełnienia.

- Jutro rano przyjdę zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku – powiedziała, przerzucając przez ramię torbę z medykamentami. – Wypoczywaj dużo, Samiro.

Sonea zamrugała gwałtownie powiekami i zmrużyła oczy, gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz. Poród trwał znacznie dłużej niż myślała. Przyszła do Samiry tuż przed świtem, a teraz słońce stało już w zenicie. Ze znużonym westchnieniem ruszyła przed siebie. Mieszkała tutaj prawie trzy miesiące, zdążyła poznać każdy kąt, ale wciąć nie uważała tego miejsca za swoje.

- … po dziewczynie ślad zaginął. Szukają jej od dwóch dni, jednak coś mi mówi, że tylko czas tracą. – Sonea zwolniła kroku, przysłuchując się uważnie rozmowie dwójki miejscowych chłopów.

- Naldin i Elim pewnie odchodzą od zmysłów… Piętnastoletnie dziecko. – Wysoki mężczyzna z koszem przewieszonym przez plecy pokręcił ze smutkiem głową. – Całe życie miała przed sobą.

- To już kolejne zniknięcie. Najwyższy czas powiadomić o tym króla zanim będzie za późno.

Rozległo się głośne, pogardliwe prychnięcie.

- I co? Myślisz, że Merina to zainteresuje? Stwierdzi, że trójka magów na kilka wiosek w zupełności nam wystarczy. Zresztą zanim w Imardinie zapadnie jakakolwiek decyzja, my możemy wszyscy nie żyć. Lepiej opuścić wioskę i zamieszkać z dala od granicy. Tutaj nie jest tak już tak bezpiecznie, jak kiedyś.

Serce Sonei zabiło mocniej na te słowa.

_Tutaj nie jest już tak bezpiecznie…_

Ruszyła przed siebie wolnym krokiem. Świat zdawał się przepływać obok niej, a ona jakby nie zauważała jego istnienia. Niepewność i wątpliwości zakorzeniły się w brzuchu Uzdrowicielki, związując go w ciasny supeł. Myślała, że opuszczając Imardin, zostawi problemy za sobą i odnajdzie swój azyl. Stało się inaczej. Po wiosce od kilku tygodni krążyły niespokojne wieści o zaginięciach w okolicy. Plaga zniknięć zbliżała się z każdym dniem, strach rósł, choć nikt nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać. Nie istniała żadna reguła, znikał każdy, kto za bardzo oddalił się od domu. Szeleszczące pod stopami Sonei liście przypomniały jej o zbliżającej się zimie. Melancholia, z którą nie mogła się rozstać od paru dni, stała się jeszcze bardziej odczuwalna. Znużona dotarła do niedużego domu stojącego na wzgórzu. Mały ogródek z rosnącym pośrodku drzewem pachi, zapach ziół i pościeli, spokój panujący w środku… To wszystko powinno być dla niej bliskie. Powinna to kochać.

Nie potrafiła.

Pewnym ruchem pchnęła drzwi, które zaskrzypiały cicho, jakby w proteście. Przekroczyła próg, wchodząc do kuchni będącej jednocześnie miejscem przygotowywania lekarstw. Na widok wszechobecnego bałaganu poczuła jeszcze większe zmęczenie. Z początku nieład panujący w mieszkaniu Dorriena nie przeszkadzał jej, jednak z czasem zaczął ją drażnić. Ze złością zabrała się za porządkowanie porozrzucanych naczyń na stole, mamrocząc ciche przekleństwa pod nosem. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy chłodne powietrze wleciało do kuchni przez otwarte drzwi i musnęło jej plecy.

- Soneo, zostaw to. Musisz być zmęczona po wizycie u Samiry. – Dorrien odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do niej. Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło.

- Owszem, jestem – powiedziała chłodno, starając się powstrzymać narastającą irytację. – A ty mógłbyś mi chociaż odrobinę pomóc, likwidując ten chaos.

Uśmiech na twarzy Dorriena przygasł na dźwięk nuty pretensji w jej głosie.

- Nie tylko ty masz dużo pracy – warknął. – Też muszę wcześnie wstawać i również wracam zmęczony.

- Dziś wychodziłeś później ode mnie.

Mężczyzna prychnął gniewnie.

- Chcesz robić awanturę z powodu głupiego bałaganu?

- Nie, chcę jedynie, żebyś nie zostawiał mi wszystkich obowiązków związanych z domem!

Dorrien zacisnął mocno usta w grymasie niezadowolenia. Sonea zdążyła się już przekonać, że z trudem przyjmował krytykę. Mieszkanie razem pod jednym dachem okazało się trudniejsze niż sądziła.

- Podobnie jak ty, prawie cały dzień jestem zajęty! – Z frustracją wypisaną na twarzy opadł na krzesło stojące przy stole. – Teraz będę miał jeszcze mniej czasu – dodał zmartwionym głosem.

Zaniepokojona tonem jego głosu Sonea usiadła obok niego. Zdenerwowanie znikło z jego twarzy, pozostawiając miejsce dla zmęczenia.

- Co się stało?

- Zaginęła córka cieśli…

- Naldina?

- Tak. Ostatni raz widziano ją przy Przełęczy. Razem z Tellarem i kilkoma innymi mężczyznami postanowiliśmy patrolować to miejsce.

Sonea poczuła, jak gardło ściska jej się ze strachu. Dorrien ujął delikatnie jej dłoń, oplatając ją palcami.

- Dlaczego właśnie tam? – spytała. – Przecież ludzie nie znikali tylko w pobliżu Przełęczy.

- Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. – Dorrien uśmiechnął się blado.

- Nie podoba mi się to. Mieszkańcy Sachaki mogą uznać za niepokojącą obecność magów Gildii przy granicy. Wiesz, że za nami nie przepadają. Może lepiej powiadomić Starszyznę przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek kroków?

- Pomyśleliśmy o tym z Tellarem wcześniej. Wysłaliśmy do Imardinu posłańca. Przekaz mentalny nie jest najlepszym wyjściem w tej sytuacji.

- A co jeżeli ludzie odpowiadający za zaginięcia ukrywają się w pobliżu Przełęczy?

Dorrien zaśmiał się, widząc jej przestraszoną minę.

- Niepotrzebnie się zamartwiasz. Przecież nie mają szans z magami.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się lekko, chociaż nie potrafiła wyzbyć się do końca przeczucia, że ich siła może nie starczyć, aby odegnać zagrożenie.

– Przestań szukać sobie zmartwień. – Uzdrowiciel wziął jej twarz w swoje dłonie i pogłaskał ją po policzku. Przymknęła oczy, czując, jak jego wargi dotykają jej czoła. Delikatnym ruchem przyciągnął kobietę do siebie, obejmując mocno ramionami. – Jesteś bezpieczna, Soneo – wyszeptał jej do ucha, głaszcząc ją po włosach.

Oparła głowę na ramieniu Dorriena, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w okno. Jego dotyk i słowa uciszały jej niepokój, aż zostało po nim słabe echo w najdalszym zakamarku jej umysłu.

Promienie jesiennego słońca wpadały przez wysokie okna do eleganckiego salonu. Akkarin w skupieniu obserwował, jak światło załamuje się na marmurowych kolumnach, podkreślając popielate żyłki w białym kamieniu. Czarne oczy leniwie przesuwały się po ścianach, lustrując bogato urządzony salon.. Znał to pomieszczenie jak każde inne w tej rezydencji. Tutaj się wychował, a jednak czuł się obco we własnym domu…

- Ojciec popiera rodzinę Sarn, która z takim uporem stara się wepchnąć pod twoje skrzydła swojego nowego maga.

Akkarin przyjrzał się z namysłem starszemu bratu. _Więc po to mnie tutaj ściągnął_. Siedzący naprzeciwko maga mężczyzna był uderzająco do niego podobny. Tak samo wysoki, smukły i ciemnowłosy. Jedyną różnicę stanowiły łagodniejsze rysy twarzy oraz oczy… Mimo że czarne nie było w nich chłodnego zdystansowania jak w tęczówkach Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Rozmawiałem już o tym chyba ze wszystkimi przedstawicielami domu Sarn, Narsimie. – Akkarin pociągnął łyk wina z kieliszka. – Za każdym razem odmawiałem, więc i tym razem postąpię tak samo.

- Dlaczego tak wzbraniasz się przed ponownym przyjęciem opieki nad nowicjuszem? Z tej rodziny pochodzą jedni z najwybitniejszych magów.

- Nie w tym przypadku. Wojownik, który odkrył magiczny dar u Yarvena, stwierdził, że chłopak nie odznacza się dużą mocą. To jedynie taktyczny zabieg ze strony rodziny. Chcą uniknąć w przyszłości konfliktu o majątek między starszym, a młodszym synem.

Narsim prychnął cicho.

- Brzmi znajomo. – Zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli. – Tylko dlatego, że chłopak odznacza się przeciętną siłą nie chcesz zostać jego mentorem? To główny powód?

_Prawdziwa i najważniejsza przyczyna jest zbyt skomplikowana, aby ją wyjaśniać, bracie_. Wielokrotnie rozważał możliwość powiedzenia Narsimowi prawdy, lecz za każdym razem rezygnował. Milczał z tych samych powodów, dla których nie wspomniał nic o przeżyciach w Sachace Lorlenowi. Narsim nie zrozumiałby go, a może w ogóle by mu nie uwierzył. Ponury sekret oddalił go nie tylko od przyjaciela, ale i rodziny.

- Może nie najważniejszy, ale istotny. – Akkarin zakołysał kieliszkiem.- Chłopak da sobie radę na Uniwersytecie bez mojego wsparcia.

-A ta dziewczyna ze slumsów…Sonea…Czy jej moc była większa, że zdołała zwrócić uwagę przywódcy Gildii?

W oczach Wielkiego Mistrza błysnęła irytacja.

- Sonea jest jednym z najsilniejszych magów. – Narsim uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia na dźwięk chłodu pobrzmiewającego w głosie młodszego brata. – Uznałem za stosowne wspierać jej edukację, zwłaszcza gdy była tak rażąco zaniedbywana przez nauczycieli.

- Może i postąpiłeś słusznie, dając tej dziewczynie szansę na najlepsze wykształcenie, ale twoja decyzja oburzyła Domy. – Głos Narsima był opanowany, ale dało się w nim wyczuć nutę urazy i zgorszenia.

- Wiem. Niektórych mój wybór zbulwersował do tego stopnia, iż otwarcie wyrażali przy mnie swoją dezaprobatę.

- Jednakże jako twoja rodzina długo byliśmy zmuszeni wysłuchiwać tych wszystkich upokarzających komentarzy. – Mężczyzna zacisnął mocno usta i odwrócił wzrok. Nie musiał nawet mówić, że przyniósł wstyd bliskim. – Czy dla dobra naszego rodu mógłbyś zostać mentorem Yarvena?

Akkarin wyprostował się dumnie. Natarczywość Narsima zaczynała działać mu na nerwy.

- Nie. Jako Wielki Mistrz powinienem być niezależny od jakichkolwiek wpływów, nawet rodziny. Jeżeli teraz ustąpię, następnym razem odmowa przyjdzie mi jeszcze trudniej. Poza tym, obaj wiemy, że tu nie chodzi jedynie o opiekę nad nowicjuszem. Coraz częściej otrzymuję listy z propozycjami matrymonialnymi od rodziny Sarn, a wy zdecydowaliście się poprzeć Yarvena. Zadziwiający zbieg okoliczności, nieprawdaż? - Z cierpkim półuśmiechem obserwował, jak na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny pojawia się zakłopotanie.

Narsim odchrząknął i nalał sobie więcej wina.

- Niewiele rzeczy uchodzi twojej uwadze, Akkarinie. Cóż… - mruknął. – Ojcu zależy, żebyś w końcu znalazł żonę.

- Niestety, również w tej sprawie nie podzielam jego zdania – odpowiedział spokojnie czarny mag. – Dobrze mi samemu.

- Cenisz sobie niezależność.

- Istotnie. – Akkarin pociągnął łyk wina, opróżniając kieliszek. _A przynajmniej to, co z niej pozostało._

Hałas i tłok panujący w spelunce stawały się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia. Młoda kobieta o twarzy zasłoniętej kapturem szarej opończy ze zdumieniem i irytacją obserwowała, jak jeden z robotników gwiżdże na dziewczynę roznoszącą trunki. Tam, skąd pochodziła, to mężczyźni usługiwali kobietom, nigdy na odwrót. Tutejszy porządek rzeczy budził w niej zdziwienie zmieszane z gniewem, ale nie przybyła do Imardinu po to, by oceniać kyraliańskie zwyczaje. Miała pilniejsze sprawy na głowie. Spojrzenie Savary przeniosło się na młodego Złodzieja o jasnych włosach i towarzyszącego mu wysokiego, umięśnionego mężczyznę. Obaj zdawali się być znudzeni tym, co działo się w spelunce, jednak ona wiedziała, że to tylko pozory. Czujnie obserwowali siedzącego w najdalszym kącie cudzoziemca o brązowej skórze, takiej samej jak u Savary. Złodziej wymamrotał coś do swojego towarzysza i wstali od ławy, kierując się ku wyjściu. Savara kątem oka przyglądała się, jak opuszczają lokal. Odczekała odpowiedni moment, a potem sama wyszła ze spelunki, ruszając śladem dwójki mężczyzn. Utrzymywała między nimi stosowny dystans tak, aby nie zorientowali się, że są śledzeni. Złodziej doprowadził ją do kramu mieszczącego się dwa domy dalej. Razem z wielkoludem obszedł budynek i zniknął w tylnym wejściu. Obserwowała cierpliwie kram, czekając na chwilę, kiedy będzie mogła dostać się do środka. Savara odetchnęła głęboko, widząc drobne poruszenie na piętrze. Szybkimi krokami pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od drzwi i wślizgnęła się na zaplecze. Zsunęła kaptur z głowy, rozglądając się czujnie po pomieszczeniu. Odgłosy przyciszonej rozmowy i kroków docierały do niej z piętra kramu, więc rozpoczęła ostrożną wspinaczkę po schodach. Kiedy tylko postawiła nogę na drewnianej podłodze, przed nią wyrosła sylwetka potężnego mężczyzny, tego samego, który towarzyszył Złodziejowi w spylunce.

- Kim jesteś i czego tutaj szukasz? – Pozorny spokój w jego głosie zdradzało napięcie obecne w oczach.

Zawahała się przez chwilę, niepewna, jak wiele może o sobie powiedzieć.

- Nazywam się Savara, chcę rozmawiać ze Złodziejem Cerynim. Mam do niego interes.

- A jakiż to interes? – Wielkolud zmrużył nieufnie oczy.

Kobieta uniosła wyżej głowę, prostując się dumnie.

- Na tyle ważny, abym mogła o nim mówić tylko z Cerynim. – Z zadowoleniem zauważyła, jak w oczach mężczyzny pojawia się coraz to większy zachwyt i zakłopotanie.

Odchrząknął.

- Rozumiem – mruknął. – Jednak wciąż muszę cię poprosić o oddanie broni.

Spodziewała się tego. Savara wyciągnęła skrywany w fałdach płaszcza sztylet i oddała wielkoludowi. Jednak mężczyzna nie cofnął ręki.

- Z całym szacunkiem, ale wątpię, żebyś miała tylko jeden nóż.

Z pełnym rozdrażnienia westchnieniem pozbyła się reszty swojej skromnej kolekcji broni, wydobywając ją z najróżniejszych kieszeni w spodniach i płaszczu. Ostatni sztylet wydobyła z cholewy wysokiego buta.

- Wszystko.

Usatysfakcjonowany mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

- Chodź za mną.

Pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić przez wąski korytarz do jednego z wynajmowanych pokoi. Jej przewodnik zapukał trzykrotnie w drzwi poczym wszedł do pomieszczenia, karząc Savarze zaczekać. Po chwili wrócił, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

- Możesz wejść, chce się z tobą widzieć. – Mężczyzna otworzył szerzej drzwi, przepuszczając ją uprzejmie.

Kiedy mijała wielkoluda, dostrzegła malujący się na jego twarzy ostrożny podziw. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem. Nie raz zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że mężczyźni rządzą światem, skoro tak łatwo dawali się omotać. Weszła do dużego, skromnie umeblowanego pomieszczenia. W jednym z dwóch foteli siedział niski mężczyzna. Na widok Savary wstał, nie spuszczając z niej czujnego spojrzenia. Stojący przed nią Złodziej wyglądał bardzo młodo. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś tak…drobny daje radę likwidować niewolników Ichanich.

- Gol mówił, że masz jakąś bardzo ważną sprawę. Jak się nazywasz?

- Savara.

Na twarzy Cergo odbiło się zdziwienie, jednak szybko zniknęło pod maską uprzejmości.

- Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Nasi wspólni znajomi. – Uśmiechnęła się, widząc niezrozumienie walczące o dominację z ostrożnością w jego oczach. – Ty również polujesz na zabójców z pierścieniami z czerwonym kamieniem, prawda?

- Skąd to wiesz?

- Wystarczy wiedzieć, czego szukać i uważnie słuchać.

Na ustach Cerynigo zatańczył przebiegły uśmieszek.

- Wciąż nie znam celu twojej wizyt, Savaro.

- Chcę ci zaproponować pomoc w pozbywaniu się morderców.

Złodziej spoważniał natychmiast. Savara zauważyła wahanie i jeszcze większą ostrożność w jego zamyślonych oczach. Zastanawiała się, czy działa w pojedynkę, czy też z kimś współpracuje.

- Na czym polegałaby owa pomoc?

- Mogłabym ich tropić oraz zabijać.

Zaskoczony mężczyzna uniósł wysoko brwi. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał takiej kobiety, jak ona; tajemniczej i egzotycznie pięknej. Wzbudzała w nim podziw zmieszany z nieufnością.

- Skąd wiesz, jak ich szukać?

- Mam swoje sposoby – odparła, unosząc dumnie głowę.

Po pewności siebie wypisanej na jej twarzy odgadł, że to wszystko, na co może liczyć w tej chwili. Nic więcej mu nie zdradzi.

- Cóż, moje metody jak do tej pory były skuteczne. Nie jestem pewien, czy twoje okażą się lepsze.

Ciemne oczy Savary rozbłysły niebezpiecznie.

- Mogą być skuteczniejsze niż twoje. Wiem, skąd pochodzą zabójcy i znam ich motywacje.

- Nie jesteś Kyralianką – mruknął Cery z zamyśleniem, wpatrując się w niewidoczny punkt na ścianie. – Współpracujesz z kimś? Masz jakichś informatorów w swojej ojczyźnie?

- Owszem.

Złodziej odetchnął głęboko.

- Proponujesz pomoc, chociaż w ogóle się nie znamy. Masz w tym swój cel?

- Chcę pozbyć się ludzi, którzy szkodzą zarówno wam jak i mojemu krajowi. Do Kyralii zaczną wkrótce przybywać coraz silniejsi. Możesz sobie nie dać rady bez mojego wsparcia.

- Zobaczymy. Jeżeli mówisz prawdę, to niedługo przekonamy się, ile warta jest twoja pomoc.

Savara uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie.

- Przekonamy się szybciej niż myślisz. Do następnego spotkania, Złodzieju. – Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, opuściła kwaterę Cerego, zostawiając go z setką pytań na środku pokoju.

Przy wyjściu z zaplecza kramu Gol oddał jej broń, przyglądając się kobiecie z zadumą. Kiedy znalazła się już na zewnątrz, obejrzała się za siebie. W oknie na pierwszym piętrze dostrzegła zarys sylwetki mężczyzny, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiała. Była pewna, że jeszcze dziś wyśle za nią szpiegów.

Sonea siedziała w fotelu, obracając na dłoni obrączkę z granatowym oczkiem. Zafascynowana obserwowała, jak światło pulsara załamuje się na powierzchni szkła. Tak niepozorna rzecz, a była narzędziem jej upokorzenia. Każdego wieczoru zakładała pierścień, kiedy Dorriena nie było w pobliżu. Oddychała powoli, starając się uspokoić rozbiegane myśli i oszalałe serce, bijące nieznośnie szybko. _To konieczne_, pomyślała ze złością. Nie chciała dopuścić do świadomości, że krótkie i pełne rezerwy rozmowy z Wielkim Mistrzem były dla niej pociechą w obcym otoczeniu. Nadal mu nie ufała i odczuwała lęk przed nim, ale kontakt z Akkarinem był jedyną, namacalną nicią łączącą ją z Gildią. _Przestań! Robisz to dla Rothena, dla jego bezpieczeństwa_. Biorąc głęboki wdech, wsunęła na środkowy palec pierścień.

Wargi Akkarina drgnęły w lekkim półuśmiechu, kiedy poczuł dotyk świadomości Sonei. Odłożył na bok czytaną książkę i przymknął oczy, całkowicie skupiając się na tej niemalże intymnej bliskości ich umysłów. Przestał zwracać jakąkolwiek uwagę na myśli zaprzątniętego stertą dokumentów Lorlena i pochłoniętego przygotowywaniem późnej kolacji Takana. Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak Sonea próbuje ukryć przed nim swoje emocje i myśli. Jedyną rzeczą, która przeszkadzała Akkarinowi w czerpaniu pełnego zadowolenia z ich mentalnego kontaktu, była niechęć kobiety. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na rosnącą w niej irytację zmieszaną z gniewem.

~ Witaj, Soneo.

Młoda Uzdrowicielka drgnęła niespokojnie, słysząc swojego mentora. Jego głos był tak wyraźny, iż z trudem zwalczyła ochotę odwrócenia się za siebie, aby sprawdzić, czy za nią nie stoi.

~ Wielki Mistrzu – odpowiedziała, starając się ukryć swój lęk przed czarnym magiem.

~ Dlaczego się mnie boisz? Nie skrzywdziłem cię, kiedy mieszkałaś pod moim dachem, więc jak mógłbym teraz, gdy jesteś tak daleko?

_Ma rację,_ pomyślała szybko. _Chociaż nie do końca…_

~ Jednak Rothen jest wystarczająco blisko.

~ Po co miałbym go krzywdzić? Posługuję się czarną magią, ale nie jestem pozbawionym uczuć tyranem.

Krótka wzmianka o Rothenie przypomniała Sonei o skrywanej trosce o starszego Alchemika. Doskonale pamiętała jego zmęczony wyraz twarzy, kiedy się żegnali. W jasnych, błękitnych oczach nie było pogody i łagodności, które pamiętała. Ich miejsce zajęła troska zmieszana z lękiem o przyszłość. Taki wyraz oczu widywała u ciężko chorych pacjentów w Domu Uzdrowicieli, kiedy odbywała tam praktyki. Serce podeszło jej do gardła na myśl o tym, że Rothenowi mogło się coś stać. _Przestań, przestań! Nic mu nie jest, a ty skończ wymyślać!_

~ Czym się martwisz, Soneo?

Kobieta zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, aby ujawnić mu część swych myśli, które miały pozostać nienaruszone. Westchnęła z rezygnacją.

~ Boję się o Rothena. Martwi mnie jego stan zdrowia. Wiesz, jak on się czuje?

Akkarin zamilkł na dłuższy moment. Zapatrzył się w okładkę książki spoczywającej na kolanach. Obawy Sonei nie były bezpodstawne. Zdrowie Mistrza Rothena uległo pogorszeniu, co było widoczne na pobladłej twarzy. Akkarin wolałby zaprzeczyć przypuszczeniom Sonei i zapewnić ją, że wszystko sobie wyolbrzymiła, ale nie chciał jej też okłamywać.

~ Mistrz Rothen nie czuje się najlepiej, chociaż nie daje tego po sobie poznać. – Natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, wyczuwając promieniującą z umysłu Sonei jeszcze większą troskę. – Gdyby było to coś poważnego, z pewnością poinformowałby ciebie i Dorriena. – Imię partnera swojej byłej nowicjuszki wypowiedział z niemalże wyczuwalną niechęcią.

~ Nie. Rothen milczałby, żeby nas nie martwić – odparła ponuro.

~ Jesteś dla niego jak córka. Przywykł już do myśli, że Dorrien mieszka daleko, ale ty zawsze byłaś blisko, w Gildii. Może gdybyś nie opuszczała Imardinu, stan zdrowia Rothena nie uległby pogorszeniu.

Sonea nabrała głośno powietrze do płuc, zaciskając mocno dłonie na oparciu fotela. Niechęć do czarnego maga została podsycona przez rosnące w niej oburzenie. Delikatna sugestia Akkarina, że to jej wyjazd jest przyczyną problemów zdrowotnych Rothena, rozbudziła w niej obawy, czy przypadkiem Wielki Mistrz nie ma racji_. Ale Rothen chciał, żebym była z Dorrienem. Akkarin pragnie tobą manipulować, a łatwiej mu to przyjdzie, jeżeli wywoła w tobie poczucie winy._

~ Nie obarczaj mnie odpowiedzialnością za problemy Rothena! – wysapała ze złością. - Jeżeli ktoś już jest tu winny, to z pewnością ty. Już zapomniałeś, jak go szantażowałeś i zastraszałeś?

Akkarin skrzywił się, czując bijące z umysłu Sonei złość i gniew.

~ Nie chciałem, żebyś tak to odebrała. – W jego głowie wciąż krążyło echo jej słów_. Jeżeli ktoś już jest tu winny, to z pewnością ty._ Potarł dłonią zmęczone oczy. Tak bardzo pragnął , aby zrozumiała. – Żałuję, że rozdzieliłem cię z Rothenem, nie planowałem nikogo zastraszać, ani szantażować. Przykro mi z tego powodu, ale to było konieczne.

- Nieprawda! – odparła z pasją. – Uczyniłeś ze mnie swoją zakładniczkę, a Rothena skutecznie zmusiłeś do milczenia. To wszystko zrobiłeś po to, by chronić siebie!

Jej pewność w swoje słowa obudziła w czarnym magu gniew. Narażał życie, aby obronić Kyralię przed ichanimi. Wszystkie tajemnice, kłamstwa i szantaże miały tylko jeden cel; uchronienie kraju przed najazdem… A przede wszystkim Soneę. Odkąd odkrył, jak cenna stała się dla niego ta krucha kobieta, każdego szpiega likwidował dla niej. Nie chciał patrzeć po raz drugi, jak kolejna, bliska mu osoba staje się czyjąś niewolnicą, spełniającą najbardziej poniżające zachcianki. Nie pozwoli, aby została czyjąś zabawką.

~ Nigdy nie traktowałem cię jak zakładniczkę. Nic nie zyskałaś na mojej opiece, Soneo?

~ Prócz najlepszego wykształcenia? Owszem. Strach, samotność… _I krwawy pierścień_. – Z niechęcią zerknęła na srebrną obrączkę. Miała wrażenie, iż jest cięższa niż na to wygląda.

Smak wina w ustach Wielkiego Mistrza zmienił się ze słodkiego na pełen goryczy. Nie dziwił się, że miała do niego żal. _To było konieczne_, pomyślał. _To było konieczne… _Jednak pierścień mógł trafić również do Rothena. Wciąż wiedziałby, czy Alchemik wraz z Soneą planują coś za jego plecami. Wybrał ją, bo pragnął utrzymać z nią kontakt mimo wszystko. Nie chciał się do tego przed sobą przyznać, ale czerpał ponurą satysfakcję z faktu, iż zna jej myśli i uczucia. Tego Dorrien nigdy nie będzie potrafił. Miał Soneę w sposób, który dla młodego Uzdrowiciela był nieosiągalny.

Sonea drgnęła niespokojnie, kiedy drewniane okiennice uderzyły o siebie pod wpływem wiatru. Było już bardzo późno, a Dorrien wciąż nie wracał. Bała się o niego. Dlaczego jeszcze go nie ma? W jej umyśle zagościło nieprzyjemne podejrzenie, że spotkało go to samo, co córkę Naldina_. Od razu wiedziałam, że patrolowanie Przełęczy nie jest dobrym pomysłem._

~ Dlaczego znów czuję strach płynący z twojego umysłu? Po co Dorrien patroluje Przełęcz?

_A niech to_. Ponownie przyłapał ją na niekontrolowaniu myśli.

~ Ludzie znikają ostatnio w okolicy. Razem z Uzdrowicielem z pobliskiej wioski postanowili to wyjaśnić.

Po plechach Wielkiego Mistrza spłynął zimny pot. Czyżby Kariko odważył się zaatakować Kyralian mieszkających przy granicy? _Niemożliwe, nie jest na tyle głupi…_ Jednak wątpliwość pozostały, zatruwając jego myśli lękiem o Soneę. Potrzebował więcej informacji.

~ Jak to znikają?

~ Nie wiadomo. Nikt nikogo nie widział. Dwa dni temu zaginęła młoda dziewczyna w pobliżu Przełęczy. Dlatego tam rozpoczęli poszukiwania.

~ Mieszkała w waszej wiosce?

~ Nie, w sąsiedniej, ale i tak bardzo blisko – powiedziała zmartwiona.

~ Powinnaś wrócić do Imardinu, Soneo.

~ Umiem się bronić, więc nic złego nie może mi się stać. To pewnie tylko… - Zamilkła, uświadamiając sobie, że chciała użyć tego samego argumentu, którym próbował uspokoić ją Dorrien. Nie przekonał jej wtedy, a teraz próbowała posłużyć się tą samą linią obrony. _Żałosne._

~ Wiesz, kim są ci ludzie?

~ Nie – przyznała ze wstydem.

Akkarin wziął głęboki wdech.

~ Ilu zaginęło do tej pory?

Sonea zamyśliła się.

~ Nie wiem dokładnie. Myślę, że znikło dziesięć osób.

~ Czy porywacze zostawiali jakieś ślady? Niszczyli dobytek uprowadzanych ludzi?

~ Ponad tydzień temu zaginął jeden z pasterzy. Razem z nim zabrano kilka sztuk bydła, a na ziemi odnaleziono ślady końskich kopyt. Prowadziły na północny wschód, w stronę Sachaki.

Nie musiała mu nic więcej mówić.

~ Powrót do Gildii to najbezpieczniejsze wyjście w tej sytuacji. Nie wiecie, kogo szukać i gdzie. Wasze próby wyjaśnienia sprawy mogą pogorszyć stosunki Kyralii z Sachaką.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta w wąską linię.

~ Dorrien nie zgodzi się opuścić wioski, a ja z nim zostanę. Ci ludzie potrzebują naszej pomocy, bez nas są bezbronni.

~ Wasze bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze. Brzmi to okrutnie, ale taka jest prawda. Potrzebujemy wszystkich magów, a zwłaszcza Uzdrowicieli, gdyby Krainy Sprzymierzone stanęły w obliczu zagrożenia.

_O czym on mówi? Przecież nic nam nie grozi._

~ Jesteś tego aż tak pewna? Sachaka to ogromne państwo, zazdrośnie strzegące swych tajemnic. Ataki na Kyralian mieszkających przy granicy są niepokojące. Wciąż uważasz, że Krainom Sprzymierzonym nic nie zagraża?

Ich rozmowa zaczynała ją męczyć. Nie potrafiła wyzbyć się nieufności wobec czarnego maga, jednak jego obawy podsycały jej własne. Nie, dosyć_! Nie pozwól mu się zmanipulować_. Wątpiła, aby istniało teraz większe zagrożenie dla niej i dla Gildii niż Wielki Mistrz, a o powrocie do Imradinu nie chciała słyszeć.

~ Pozwalasz zaślepić się strachowi przed czarną magią, Soneo! Widzisz zagrożenie tam, gdzie…

Słowa Akkarina przestały do niej docierać. Z rosnącą ulgą obserwowała przez uchylone drzwi sypialni krzątającą się po kuchni postać w zielonych szatach. Dorrien. Wrócił cały i zdrowy. Zapragnęła zdjąć krwawy pierścień jak najszybciej.

~ Soneo, posłuchaj mnie! – krzyknął, ale kobieta zsunęła już obrączkę z palca, pozostawiając po sobie ciszę.

Sfrustrowany zacisnął dłonie na oparciu fotela, niemalże wbijając w nie paznokcie. Była tak samo uparta jak on, kiedy miał dwadzieścia lat. _I drogo za to zapłaciłem._ Zdenerwowany jej nieufnością i troską o Uzdrowiciela dopił wino i ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej, zamierzając udać się na spoczynek. Ostatnio coraz częściej jego uwagę przykuwało puste miejsce w łóżku.

Balansowała na granicy jawy i snu, który nie przychodził jej łatwo od kilku tygodni. Może dlatego , że dziwnie się czuła, śpiąc z kimś w jednym łóżku. Tylko dlaczego? Zamyśliła się_. Przecież obok mnie śpi Dorrien, nikt obcy._ Wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona, czując ciepłą dłoń wędrującą po jej brzuchu. Oddech kobiety stał się płytki i wolny, kiedy pocałunki Dorriena spadły na jej szyję. Doskonale wiedziała czego pragnie, czego od niej oczekuje. Powinna być zadowolona, czerpać z tego radość i przyjemność, ale nie umiała. Chciała już zaprotestować, poprosić go, aby poczekał jeszcze trochę, jednak Dorrien uciszył ją swymi wargami. Z obawą obserwowała, jak zsuwa z niej koszulę nocną. Czuła się zmiażdżona nie tylko przez jego ciało, ale i decyzję.

- Nie – wychrypiała, odsuwając go delikatnie od siebie.

Mężczyzna mruknął cicho i wsparł się na łokciach, wpatrując w nią wyczekująco.

- Dlaczego? – spytał z urazą, opadając na prawy bok.

- Jestem zbyt zmartwiona, żeby się rozluźnić – skłamała, odwracając głowę.

Cieszyła się z panującej wokół ciemności, ponieważ nie mógł dostrzec wykwitającego na jej policzkach rumieńca wstydu. Nie chciała przyznać się, iż nie jest pewna swoich uczuć do niego. _Tak bardzo pragnęłam opuścić Imardin, uciec od Akkarina, że nie przemyślałam dokładnie tej decyzji. Znam go ponad cztery lata, ale czas, który razem spędziliśmy, był zbyt krótki, żeby mieć pewność._ Dorrien objął ją ramieniem, przyciągając jednocześnie do siebie. Powoli oparła głowę na jego piersi, przymykając oczy.

- Znajdziemy ich, obiecuję ci – wyszeptał cicho, całując ją w czoło.

Nie poruszyła się, sparaliżowana poczuciem winy. Zamartwiał się o nią, a ona zwodziła go, ukrywając swoje wahanie.

- Może…może jutro spróbujemy – zagadnął ostrożnie.

- Tak, jutro – przytaknęła szybko.

Uniosła się lekko i sięgnęła po usta mężczyzny, dając mu nikłą nadzieję na spełnienie jego pragnień. Zadowolony ułożył ją na piersi, wplatając palce w burzę brązowych włosów kobiety. Leżała przyciśnięta do Uzdrowiciela, wsłuchując się w jego coraz wolniejszy oddech. Bliskość drugiej osoby działa kojąco, dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Pocieszała się tą myślą, odpływając w niebyt. _Dorrien ma rację. Za bardzo się przejmuję._ Mrok nocy kołysał Soneę do snu, wyciszając jej wszelkie obawy.

_Tymczasowo…_


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3.

Lorlen starannie zapieczętował kopertę i z westchnieniem odłożył ją na bok. Zmęczony spojrzał na stertę korespondencji wymagającej jego natychmiastowej uwagi. Potarł zaspane oczy, próbując nie ziewać. Listy z Domów proszących o przysłanie Uzdrowicieli do ich koni wyścigowych, spory magów oraz targowanie się o jak najniższą cenę towarów sprowadzanych do Gildii – to wszystko frustrowało i męczyło. Jednak wolał już te nudne, nieraz denerwujące obowiązki od niepokojących wiadomości kapitana Gwardii. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie ciała kobiety wyłowionego z rzeki z śladami cienkich nacięć na przedramionach. Obraz przed oczyma Administratora uległ zmianie. Znów widział Takana klęczącego przed Akkarinem. Przyjaciel ponownie wyciągnął wysadzany klejnotami nóż… Lorlen przycisnął palce do skroni, zaciskając mocno usta.

Marzył, żeby zapomnieć o ponurym sekrecie Wielkiego Mistrza. Strach i gniew nie pozwalały mu puścić nieprzyjemnej wiedzy w niepamięć. Musiał czymś się zająć, żeby wciąż o tym nie myśleć. Sięgnął po następną kopertę, krzywiąc się na widok nazwiska nadawcy. W czasie ostatniej wizyty Ambasador Elyne naraził się jednemu z Doradców Króla, uwodząc jego córkę. Sprawa z pewnością nie nabrałaby takiego rozgłosu, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna był żonaty, a dziewczyna zaszła w ciążę. Teraz zwracał się do Gildii z prośbą o pokoje, ponieważ w Pałacu uprzejmie odmówiono mu kwatery. Lorlen prychnął rozdrażniony. Jeden głupi romans wywołał tyle zamieszania. Dawniej taki list otrzymałby Wielki Mistrz, jednak odkąd w Rezydencji zamieszkał Akkarin, wszystko uległo zmianie… _Oszaleję, jeśli wciąż będę o tym rozmyślał_. Zanurzył pióro w czarnym atramencie, biorąc się za udzielenie odpowiedzi. Stalówka skrobała cicho po papierze, wyciszając napięte nerwy Administratora. _Naprawdę powinienem zastanowić się nad zorganizowaniem sobie czasu wolnego, tylko dla siebie._ Niebieskie oczy z nerwową uwagą przesuwały się po liście zamówień najróżniejszych przyrządów laboratoryjnych dla Alchemików. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to bardzo szybko złożę urząd._

~ I co byś ze sobą zrobił, Lorlenie?

Słysząc przytłumiony głos Wielkiego Mistrza w swoim umyśle, mężczyzna zamarł z ręką wyciągniętą po następny dokument wymagający jego natychmiastowej uwagi. Prócz zaskoczenia pojawiła się po chwili irytacja. Akkarin przypominał mu zawsze o swoim wglądzie w jego myśli w najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

~ Wreszcie wyspałbym się porządnie. – Przymknąwszy powieki, odchylił głowę do tyłu, oddychając wolno.

~ Cóż, świadomość, że zostawiło się naszą rodzinkę samą sobie, z pewnością jeszcze skuteczniej spędzałaby ci sen z powiek.

Lorlen wzdrygnął się, wspominając bezsenne noce, kiedy to przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zrozumieć przerażającej prawdy o Wielkim Mistrzu. Tak bardzo żałował, iż to on musiał odczytać wtedy myśli Sonei, że pokazała mu rytuał czarnej magii odprawiany przez Akkarina…

- Lorlenie.

Odziany na niebiesko mag zamrugał, przeganiając zmartwienia i spojrzał na zaglądającego do gabinetu Osena. Asystent wszedł do środka. Lorlen miał szczerą nadzieję, że młody mężczyzna nie przyniósł ze sobą dodatkowej porcji obowiązków. Szybko jednak odrzucił tą myśl, widząc powagę malującą się na twarzy drugiego maga.

- Lorlenie, mężczyzna z jednej z wiosek położonych tuż przy granicy z Sachaką chciałby się z tobą widzieć. Twierdzi, że to pilne.

Administrator z trudem pohamował rosnącą irytację. Dlaczego ten człowiek przyszedł do niego? Przecież sprawami ludu Kyralii zajmował się Król wraz z urzędnikami. On miał już i tak wystarczająco dużo problemów z rozwiązywaniem zatargów między magami i kierowaniem Gildią niczym dobrze naoliwioną maszyną. Za chwilę miał umówione spotkanie z Mistrzynią Vinarą. Nie miał czasu na wysłuchiwanie…

~ Każ Osenowi przyprowadzić tego człowieka. Chcę usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia.

Zainteresowanie Akkarina obudziło w Lorlenie ciekawość. Wielki Mistrz zwykle obserwował z boku poczynania Administratora, rzadko kierując jego działaniami. Sytuacja ta przypomniała mu sprawę z zabójstwami w slumsach. Czarny mag z pewnością by się nie odezwał, gdyby to nie było coś ważnego.

Skinął głową Osenowi.

- Wprowadź go.

Do gabinetu wszedł chudy mężczyzna odziany w strój podróżny. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w rytmie przyspieszonego oddechu, a policzki miał zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia.

- Witaj, Administratorze – powiedział cicho, kłaniając się nisko. Wyraźnie był onieśmielony faktem, iż rozmawia z człowiekiem zarządzającym najważniejszą organizacją w państwie.

Lorlen uprzejmym gestem wskazał przybyszowi krzesło.

- Jak masz na imię i co cię do mnie sprowadza?

- Jestem Ravim. Mistrz Dorrien przesyła ważne wieści. Kazał mi również ciebie pozdrowić, Administratorze.

Lorlen uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Jakaż to wiadomość?

Ravim spiął się. W jego szarych oczach pojawił się cień głęboko skrywanego lęku.

- Od paru tygodniu przy granicy z Sachaką znikają Kyralianie. Najczęściej po zmierzchu i wczesnym świtem. Nie wiadomo, kto za tym stoi, a ludzie zaczynają się coraz bardziej bać. Wiele rodzin zdecydowało się przeprowadzić do miejscowości leżących w głębi kraju, ale to nie rozwiązuje problemu. Mistrz Dorrien razem z Mistrzem Tellarem postanowili odszukać ludzi odpowiadających za zaginięcia. Wysłano mnie z prośbą o radę i pomoc.

Lorlen przypatrywał się Ravimowi w skupieniu. Niepokój mężczyzny zdawał się być autentyczny, zaś nuta desperacji w jego głosie potęgowała to wrażenie.

- Jak wielu ludzi znikło do tej pory?

- Z naszej okolicy dziesięć osób. Jednak przypuszczam, że może być ich więcej. Półtora miesiąca temu spotkałem rodzinę podróżującą z Sarin do Imardinu. Jako pierwsi powiedzieli mi o zaginięciach w pobliżu Gór Żelaznych.

Lorlen zabębnił palcami o blat biurka, intensywnie rozmyślając. Nieraz słyszał o przygranicznych grabieżach, jednak po raz pierwszy spotkał się z porwaniami.

- Nie macie żadnych podejrzeń? Nie znaleźliście żadnych śladów?

- Przy Przełęczy zauważono odciski końskich kopyt. Ruszyliśmy ich tropem, ale znikły w lesie.

- Więc nic nie wiecie o ludziach, którzy stoją za uprowadzeniami? – stwierdził sucho Lorlen.

Ravim zawahał się, zerkając ostrożnie na Administratora.

- Mamy pewne podejrzenia, ale to tylko domysły. – Mężczyzna zaczerpnął nerwowo powietrze. – Ślady zniknęły tuż po przekroczeniu granicy z Sachaką.

Słowa przybysza zaczynały coraz bardziej niepokoić maga odzianego w błękit. Sprawa wyglądała poważniej niż przy puszczał. Kyralia nie utrzymywała z Sachaką zażyłych kontaktów politycznych, lecz najmniejszy konflikt mógł stać się przyczyną nieprzyjemnego zaostrzenia stosunków między oboma państwami.

Część myśli Administratora musiała się odbić na jego twarzy, bo w oczach Ravima pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Z powodów politycznych woleliśmy nie rozgłaszać naszych podejrzeń. Równie dobrze to Kyralianie mogą uprowadzać ludzi po naszej i sachakańskiej stronie.

Lorlen skinął potakująco głową.

- Pojmuję twoją troskę, Ravimie. Jednak wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego Mistrz Dorrien przysłał cię z tym problemem do mnie. Jestem Administratorem, moje obowiązki skupiają się wokół Gildii. Takimi sprawami zajmuje się Król. Już prędzej Wielki Mistrz mógłby pomóc, ma większe doświadczenie dyplomatyczne niż ja.

- Cóż… Mistrz Dorrien polecił mi zwrócić się do ciebie, Administratorze. Mówił, że obowiązki często zmuszają Wielkiego Mistrza do opuszczania Gildii, a nam zależy na czasie.

Lorlen odniósł dziwne wrażenie, iż za poleceniem młodego Uzdrowiciela kryło się coś więcej niż pośpiech. _Niechęć do Akkarina_, pomyślał szybko. Dorrien nie chciał prosić Wielkiego Mistrza o pomoc. Tylko dlaczego? Odpowiedź pojawiła się wraz ze wspomnieniem uroczystości zakończenia nowicjatu. Administratorowi doskonale zapadło w pamięci otwarte niezadowolenie błyszczące w oczach czarnego maga, gdy spotkał się z partnerem Sonei. Lorlen nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego Wielki Mistrz odczuwał niechęć do Uzdrowiciela. Czyżby młoda kobieta zdecydowała się wyjawić Dorrienowi przerażający sekret swojego byłego mentora? Tłumaczyłoby to wrogość Akkarina do mężczyzny. Na samą myśl o tym po plecach Administratora przebiegły ciarki przerażenia. Nie, nie mogłaby. Przecież nie była nierozważna.

- Panie… - Cichym chrząknięciem Ravim przypomniał mu o swojej obecności.

- Przepraszam. – Lorlen uśmiechnął się słabo. – Natłok pracy sprawia, że czasem trudno mi się skupić. Oczywiście postaram się wam pomóc, jednak tą sprawę muszę przedstawić Królowi i Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Spróbuję rozwiązać wasz problem jak najszybciej.

Ravim skinął głową z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję, Administratorze.

Lorlen uśmiechnął się rozbawiony myślą, że już niedługo jego jedynym zajęciem będzie rozwiązywanie kryminalnych zagadek.

- Możecie już odejść – wymamrotał do nowicjuszy z czwartego roku, którzy pomagali mu w przenoszeniu najpotrzebniejszych przedmiotów na następne lekcje.

Dwójka uczniów skłoniła się przed Rothenem, po czym szybko opuściła klasę, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Na korytarzu rozbrzmiał gong obwieszczający koniec zajęć, a zaraz po nim rozległy się kroki i śmiechy nowicjuszy wychodzących z gmachu Uniwersytetu. Z melancholijnym zamyśleniem Rothen obserwował, jak z budynku wylewa się rzeka brązowych szat. Widok studentów zawsze przypominał mu Dorriena z oczami wypełnionymi zapałem i determinacją w czasach jego nowicjatu oraz smutną, przygaszoną twarz Sonei, gdy rozpoczynała naukę na Uniwersytecie. Uśmiechnął się, czując przypływ czułości. Jego dzieci… Młodzi ludzie z ambicjami i zapałem, których kochał nad życie. Czoło Alchemika przecięła zmarszczka konsternacji na widok mężczyzny odzianego w czerń. Gwar na dziedzińcu ucichł, magowie wraz z nowicjuszami ustępowali Wielkiemu Mistrzowi, tworząc dlań przejście. Panująca cisza przesycona była szacunkiem zmieszanym z podziwem. Aura potęgi otaczająca Akkarina pogłębiała tajemnicę, jaką był przywódca Gildii. Rothen prychnął z pogardą. Gdyby oni wszyscy wiedzieli… Ostry ból ścisnął klatkę piersiową Alchemika, pozbawiając go oddechu. Kurczowo zacisnął palce na kancie biurka i opadł na krzesło, łapiąc z wysiłkiem powietrze. Ostatnie lata wypełnione strachem oraz zmartwieniami nie wpłynęły korzystnie na stan jego zdrowia, podobnie jak leki nasenne.

- Mistrzu Rothenie.

Alchemik ze zdziwieniem podniósł wzrok na stojącego w progu maga. Nie słyszał szczęknięcia klamki, kiedy otwierał drzwi.

- Administratorze – odpowiedział uprzejmie, przyglądając się bacznie mężczyźnie.

Lorlen wyjrzał na korytarz i szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi. Jego twarz przybrała znany Rothenowi przygnębiony wyraz. Westchnął ze znużeniem, podchodząc do starszego Alchemika.

- Rothenie, czy Sonea mogłaby powiedzieć Dorrienowi prawdę o pochodzeniu potęgi Wielkiego Mistrza?

Rothen zamrugał zaskoczony pytaniem Administratora. Twarz mężczyzny nie zdradzała żadnych myśli, widoczne było tylko posępne zamyślenie.

- Wątpię. Nie chciałaby go narażać, zna ryzyko. Dlaczego pytasz?

Lorlen zawahał się, szukając bezpiecznej odpowiedzi. Mówienie Rothenowi o problemach, z jakimi borykała się wioska Dorriena, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

- Niechęć Sonei do Akkarina jako jej mentora nie stanowiła żadnej tajemnicy. Dorrien może zechcieć poznać przyczynę… Tym bardziej, iż Wielki Mistrz wyraźnie pokazał mu brak sympatii w czasie ceremonii ukończenia nowicjatu.

Rothen sposępniał. Nie przypuszczał, że Akkarin tak silną niechęcią darzy jego syna i da to wszystkim publicznie do zrozumienia. W tej sytuacji Dorrien istotnie może zadawać Sonei niewygodne pytania o jej relacje z Wielkim Mistrzem.

- Nie, z pewnością nie wyjawi mu prawdy.

Lorlen odetchnął z ulgą, a napięcie znikło z jego twarzy.

- To dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do Alchemika i odwrócił się, zamierzając opuścić gabinet. Dowiedział się tego, czego chciał.

- Administratorze! – Mag odziany w błękit spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na drugiego mężczyznę. – Może…może to już najwyższy czas wyjawić sekret Wielkiego Mistrza? Ten człowiek powinien ponieść karę – powiedział cicho Rothen, nie spuszczając wzroku z Administratora.

Lorlen spiął się, słysząc nutę determinacji pobrzmiewającą w głosie Alchemika. Zerknął szybko na środkowy palec prawej ręki, na którym widniał ślad po krwawym pierścieniu Akkarina. Czarny mag z pewnością nie będzie zadowolony z faktu, iż zdjął obrączkę z rubinowym kamieniem, jednak nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Były sprawy, które chciał przemyśleć w samotności, bez niechcianych świadków w swoim umyśle. Pytanie zadane przez Rothena już od dawna dręczyło Administratora, burząc jego spokój. Czy powinien wydać niegdyś najlepszego przyjaciela? Czy nadszedł czas, aby powiadomić Starszyznę o prawdziwym źródle mocy Akkarina? I najważniejsze. Czy publiczne wyjawienie prawdy nie przyniesie więcej problemów? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy tak wiele się dzieje.

- To nie najlepszy moment, Mistrzu Rothenie. Potrzebujemy niezbitych dowodów przeciwko Akkarinowi, a takich nie mamy. Oskarżenie rzucone nie w porę przyniesie tylko chaos w Gildii. Wolałbym tego uniknąć. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił klasę. Nie chciał dzielić się z Alchemikiem swoimi wątpliwościami.

Rothen wpatrywał się w zamknięte drzwi, za którymi znikł Administrator. Kroki Lorlena cichły na korytarzu, pozostawiając go samego ze zmartwieniami. Rozumiał wahanie mężczyzny. Oskarżenie przyjaciela o praktykowanie czarnej magii z pewnością było bardzo nieprzyjemną perspektywą. Jednak on już nie mógł patrzeć, jak czarny mag bezkarnie pełni urząd przywódcy Gildii. Zacisnął zęby ze złości, wspominając słowa maga w błękitnych szatach. _Wielki Mistrz wyraźnie pokazał mu brak sympatii…_ Pamiętał, jak kilka dni po wyjeździe Dorriena i Sonei, magowie szeptali za jego plecami o nieznanej przyczynie antypatii Akkarina do Uzdrowiciela. Pamiętał ten wstyd i palący gniew na Wielkiego Mistrza. _Zupełnie jakby on nie mógł dać nam spokoju, pozwolić normalnie żyć_. Cień czarnego maga wkradł się nawet w związek jego syna z Soneą. W ani jednym liście oraz rozmowie mentalnej Dorrien nie wspomniał o problemach w relacjach z młodą kobietą. Mimo to Rothen nie mógł wyzbyć się podejrzeń, że nie wszystko było między nimi w porządku. Jako nowicjuszka, Sonea trzymała Dorriena na dystans ze strachu przed Akkarinem. Za mało czasu mieli dla siebie, aby się lepiej poznać. Lekko pomarszczone dłonie Alchemika sprawnie układały książki na półkach, robiąc miejsce dla kilku nowych tomów. Może Sonea zgodziła się na wyjazd z Dorrienem tylko po to, aby wydostać się z Gildii? Udając miłość, znalazła ucieczkę przed czarnym magiem? Była bardzo zdeterminowana, żeby wyjechać z jego synem. Dorrien jeszcze nigdy nie zdawał się być tak zakochany. Dawanie mu złudnej nadziei byłoby czystym okrucieństwem i podłością. Rothen zamknął oczy i wypuścił przez usta powietrze, pragnąc wypędzić z umysłu tę myśl. Nie, przecież, to niemożliwe. Sonea nie jest wyrachowana. Nigdy nie zraniłaby Dorriena w taki sposób. Pomarszczoną twarz Alchemika rozjaśnił ciepły uśmiech.

_Są młodzi, dotrą się._

Dorrien obiecał, że przyjadą w czasie przerwy semestralnej. Nie złamie słowa danego ojcu.

Sonea leniwie uniosła powieki. Obraz przed jej oczyma był zamglony i rozmyty, zaś senność nadal przyciskała ociężałe ciało do łóżka. Okryła się szczelniej kołdrą, czując przenikliwy chłód panujący w sypialni. Przekręciła się nad drugi bok, wdychając znajomy zapach. Przyjemna woń ziół i rześkiego powietrza, tak charakterystyczna dla Dorriena, osiadła na ciepłej pościeli. Ułożyła głowę na jego poduszce, oddychając niespiesznie. Myślała, że wciąż obok niej leży, jednak druga połowa łóżka była pusta. Z kuchni docierały do niej odgłosy energicznych kroków Dorriena i cichy szelest jego szat. Sonea otworzyła powoli oczy, zerkając przez szparę w drzwiach na krzątającego się mężczyznę.

- Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Gdzie się wybierasz?

Przez kilka sekund panowała pełna napięcia cisza, a Sonea myślała, że jej nie odpowie. Po chwili deski podłogi zatrzeszczały delikatnie pod wpływem jego kroków. Dorrien stanął w progu sypialni, wpatrując się w nią poważnymi oczami. Nie było w nich znajomego entuzjazmu i zapału, tylko ponura determinacja i znużenie. Usiadła na łóżku, pozwalając kołdrze opaść na kolana. Markotny nastrój mężczyzny udzielił się również jej.

- Jadę patrolować okolice Przełęczy – odparł spokojnie, sunąc leniwie wzrokiem po sylwetce kobiety.

Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem Dorriena, kiedy usiadł przy niej. Z zamyśleniem w oczach zaczął głaskać ją po nagim ramieniu. Zadrżała.

- Będziesz ostrożny? – spytała cicho.

- Jak zawsze. – Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, nie przestając delikatnie jej pieścić. – Coś późno się dziś obudziłaś. Czyżby nieprzespana noc?

- Powiedzmy. – Sonea zasłoniła dłonią usta, starając się stłumić ziewnięcie.

Wplótł palce we włosy kobiety, głaszcząc ją po głowie. Czułość przynosiła ulgę, kojąc niepewność, jednak jej nie unicestwiała. Druga dłoń wsunęła się pod kołdrę, podwijając do góry koszulę nocną Sonei. Ponownie zadrżała, kiedy jej dotykał. Pocałunki spadające na jej szyję i ramiona wywołały gęsią skórkę u kobiety. Niespodziewany ogień leniwie rozprzestrzeniał się po jej ciele, rozbudzając pragnienie większej bliskości. Ostrożnie przysunęła się do Dorriena, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Z głośnym westchnieniem przyciągnął ją do siebie, ciasno oplatając ramionami. Sonea czuła, jak robi jej się coraz bardziej gorąco. Ciekawość pchała kobietę prosto w zachłanne dłonie mężczyzny, jednak uparty rozum wciąż powstrzymywał ją przed daniem mu zgody na taką bliskość. Senną ciszę w sypialni wyparł głośny oddech Dorriena. Przycisnął ją do pościeli, podążając wargami w dół jej dekoltu. Pocałunki stawały się coraz mniej delikatne, znikła czułość zastąpiona przez pośpiech. Chciał mieć ją natychmiast, już w tej chwili. Subtelność przestała mieć dla niego znaczenie. Ogień w ciele Sonei ugasiła silna fala chłodu. Pragnienie poznania go w taki sposób roztrzaskało się jak kryształowy kieliszek uderzający o posadzkę. Zbierając się w sobie, odepchnęła od siebie rozgorączkowanego Dorriena.

- To nienajlepsza pora – powiedziała, uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Naciągnęła na siebie wyżej kołdrę i odsunęła się od niego. – Nie powinieneś kazać im na siebie czekać.

W błękitnych oczach błysnęło rozczarowanie.

- Oczywiście – mruknął, całując ją w czoło.

Po raz kolejny go zawiodła i nie musiał mówić tego na głos. Wiedziała. Opuścił dom nie spoglądając na nią już więcej, nie żegnając się ciepłym uśmiechem. Pozostawił po sobie jedynie chłód i jeszcze większe wątpliwości.

Cery wyjrzał zza ceglanego muru, klnąc soczyście pod nosem. Tyle wysiłku i sprytu włożył w wytropienie szpiega oraz zastawienie pułapki, a ona chciała zniszczyć całą jego pracę. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś wtrącał się w jego interesy, zwłaszcza, kiedy wszystko było starannie zaplanowane.

- Zjeżdżajcie stąd! – warknął ostro na małych uliczników zagradzających mu przejście przez wąską uliczkę.

Przeszył go dreszcz na widok wpatrzonych w niego wielkich, pełnych głodu i przerażenia oczu. Dzieciaki bezszelestnie wymknęły się z uliczki niczym chude cienie w postrzępionych łachmanach, szukające nowego miejsca do zabawy. Instynktownie wyczuły człowieka związanego ze złodziejskim półświatkiem. Cery nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiał się, czy rozpoznawanie zagrożenia nie jest wśród bylców cechą dziedziczną. Z zawziętą miną ruszył za smukłą postacią Savary. Jej ruchy były pełne niewymuszonego wdzięku i pewności siebie. Przepychała się między ludźmi z irytacją, jakby byli nic nieznaczącą przeszkodą, utrudniającą osiągnięcie celu. Była obserwowana na jego rozkaz niemalże całą dobę, jednak ona sprytnie się wymykała jego informatorom. Denerwował go fakt, że tak mało wie o tej cudzoziemce. Dlaczego uważała szpiegów ichanich za problem nie tylko Kyralian, ale i swojego ludu? Jak bardzo była niebezpieczna? Cery skręcił w boczną ulicę, nadal podążając za Savarą w bezpiecznej odległości. Widział wysokiego mężczyznę, którego tak wytrwale śledziła. Nieznajomy wszedł do jednej z ruder stojących przy ulicy, które służyły bylcom za noclegownie w czasie Czystki. Zadrżał na myśl, co przyniesie dla mieszkańców slumsów zima. Choroby, zatłoczone mieszkania i śmierć… Nieustanny płacz małych dzieci, zdrętwiałe od zimna ręce i Gwardzistów pastwiących się nad biedotą bardziej niż zwykle… Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Savara gdzieś zniknęła, a on stoi otoczony przez ciszę oraz ponure budynki. W myślach przeklął swoją głupotę. Kobieta mogła zauważyć i zorientować się, że ją śledzi. Musi zniknąć z pustej ulicy i to szybko. Jak najciszej wycofał się w stronę wąskiego przejścia pomiędzy domami. Cery odetchnął z ulgą, gdy już został otoczony przez ściany sklecone z drewna i gliny. Ubita, wilgotna ziemia chrzęściła cicho pod butami Złodzieja, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie. Był sam, jeśli nie liczyć myszy przebiegającej mu pod nogami. Myśli Cerego odpłynęły ku Savarze i nowemu szpiegowi. Młoda kobieta utrudniała polowanie na Sachakanina, unicestwiała wszystkie jego plany. Wiedziała, gdzie mieszka szpieg, zatem z łatwością mogła go zabić. Powinien znać każdy ruch tej kobiety, aby uniknąć problemów. Jednak ona wymykała się ogonom, które za nią posyłał, pozbawiając go cennych informacji. Sfrustrowany zacisnął usta. Najważniejsze było pozbycie się szpiega. Jego zlikwidowanie umożliwi mu skupienie się na kłopocie, jaki stanowi Savara. _Tylko jak, kiedy ona wyprzedza mnie o jeden krok?_ Stukot kamienia toczącego się po twardym podłożu przerwał gonitwę myśli w głowie Złodzieja. Odwrócił się do tyłu, jednak w tym samym momencie poczuł silne uderzenie w skroń. Świat zawirował przed oczyma Cerego, tworząc zamazaną plamę z niewyraźnymi kształtami. Desperacko próbował utrzymać się w pionie, ale napastnik podciął mu nogi. Runął na ziemię, czując tępe pulsowanie bólu w piersi, pozbawiające go oddechu. Syknął protestująco, gdy wygięto jego ręce do tyłu. Ciepłe powietrze musnęło płatek ucha Złodzieja, a w nozdrzach poczuł przyjemny, nieco cierpki korzenny zapach.

- Odkąd opuściłam targ, miałam dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi. – Cery szarpnął się gwałtownie, rozpoznając ten kobiecy głos.

Savara.

- Jak na Złodzieja, jesteś bardzo nieostrożny. Gdybyś nadal tkwił jak kołek na środku ulicy, szpieg na pewno zorientowałby się, że jest śledzony. Dlaczego za mną szedłeś? Nie wystarczy ci, że twoi ludzie obserwują mnie w dzień i w nocy? – wysyczała.

Uścisk kobiety był mocny, jednak nie na tyle, aby Cery nie mógł się uwolnić zebrawszy siły. Zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwał uwięzione ręce i podniósł się. Kobieta była zbyt zaskoczona, żeby zareagować. Z łatwością chwycił ją za gardło, jednocześnie przyciskając do ściany.

- Mam dość twojego mieszania się w moje sprawy – warknął ostro. – Nie pozwolę ci zlikwidować tego szpiega.

Savara powątpiewająco uniosła brew.

- Naprawdę? – spytała z przebiegłym uśmiechem. – A jak zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać.

Jej pewność siebie zaczynała coraz bardziej go drażnić. Czuł się przy niej nieswojo, jakby obawiał się zwykłej kobiety… _Nie, przecież to śmieszne_.

- Jesteś w moim mieście, na moim terenie. Chcesz zabić człowieka, na którego poluję od kilku tygodni. Nie zniszczysz mojej pracy.

- Skoro tak długo śledzisz szpiega, to dlaczego jeszcze go nie zabiłeś? Nie miałeś okazji? – Oczy Savary rozbłysły niebezpiecznie. – A może nie potrafisz?

Ostatnie pytanie zmroziło Cerego, jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Ona zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego zajęcie to szukanie Sachakan, nie ich zabijanie. Wiedziała, że nie jest magiem. _Ale Savara może być._ Poczuł się tak, jakby wylano na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Trzymał za gardło kobietę, która najprawdopodobniej z łatwością mogłaby odebrać mu życie. Zapobiegawczo puścił ją, nie spuszczając z niej czujnego spojrzenia.

- Mówiłaś, że chcesz pomóc – powiedział cicho. – Jeżeli tak, to zostaw tego mężczyznę mnie.

- Nawet jeżeli zapłacą za to życiem bylcy?

Cery skrzywił się.

- Już niedługo. Wszystko jest przygotowane. – Po wyrazie jej twarzy widział, że nie zdołał jej przekonać. Wciąż zamierzała zrealizować swoje plany. Postanowił użyć jedynego sensownego argumentu, który mógł zadziałać. – Wątpię, abyś chciała, żeby o twojej obecności w Imardinie dowiedziała się Gildia, a do tego doprowadzisz, jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz. Zamiast pomóc, zaszkodzisz. – Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak cwany uśmieszek znika z jej twarzy zastąpiony przez niezadowolenie.

Rzuciła mu niechętne spojrzenie.

- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła powoli. – Ale to jedyny raz, kiedy tobie ustąpię.

Odepchnęła się od ściany i ruszyła w stronę głównej ulicy, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem. Z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak znika za zakrętem. Podobnie do niego nie lubiła, kiedy dyktowano jej warunki. _Znajomość z Savarą zapowiada się co najmniej ciekawie_, pomyślał, odchodząc w swoją stronę.

- Auć!

Nóż wypadł z ręki Sonei z brzdękiem uderzając o stół.

Kobieta wpatrywała się intensywnie w małą ranę na opuszku palca, z której sączyła się wąska stróżka krwi. Jedna kropelka wpadła do czarki z wodą, barwiąc ją na czerwono. To tylko niewielkie draśnięcie, które z łatwością uleczy. Jednak drobna rana pogłębiła jej ponury nastrój. Odetchnęła głęboko i wpatrzyła się w zabarwioną na czerwono ciecz, szukając w nieruchomym punkcie spokoju. Zmieniony kolor wody przypomniał kobiecie o małym przedmiocie spoczywającym na dnie jej szafki nocnej. Niepozorny pierścień z rubinowym oczkiem.

Sonea zamarła. Ile dni minęło od ich ostatniej rozmowy? Trzy? Kazał jej codziennie się z nim kontaktować. Nie znosiła być do czegokolwiek zmuszana, ale tu chodziło o bezpieczeństwo Rothena i całej Kyralii. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, szybkimi krokami przeszła do sypialni i gwałtownym ruchem otworzyła szafkę przy łóżku. Czerwone szkiełko krwawego klejnotu otarło się o jej skórę, gdy wsuwała obrączkę na palec. Gorączkowo przeczesywała swój umysł w poszukiwaniu obcej świadomości, jednak nic nie wyczuła. Serce łomotało w piersi Sonei, a powietrze ze świstem wpadało i wypadało z płuc.

~ Wielki Mistrzu?

Akkarin zatrzymał się gwałtownie, czując dotyk umysłu młodej Uzdrowicielki. Jednym bystrym spojrzeniem omiótł pałacowy korytarz, upewniając się, że jest sam. Obecność świadomości kobiety uciszyła jego obawy o nią i wzmożyła gniew. Zignorowała ostrzeżenia, trzy dni nie dawała znaków życia, jakby obietnica, którą mu dała straciła już znaczenie.

~ Inaczej się umawialiśmy, Soneo – powiedział, wlewając w swój mentalny głos nutę niezadowolenia.

~ Przepraszam. Ostatnio trudno mi było znaleźć czas. – Sposępniała, wspominając trzy dni wypełnione niepewnością, sporami oraz wzrastającym napięciem miedzy nią i Dorrienem.

Zwłaszcza to ostatnie nie dawało jej spokoju. Miała wrażenie, że coraz gorzej układają się ich relacje. Sonea wyczuwała rosnącą w Dorrienie frustrację i rozczarowanie. Miał do niej żal, że w niektórych sprawach nie wykazywała najmniejszego zainteresowania. Myślała, że wspólne życie będzie łatwiejsze, okazało się inaczej. On pragnął większej bliskości, ona mu tego odmawiała.

~ Twoje przemyślenia są bardzo ciekawe, Soneo. Jednak wolałbym, żebyś odłożyła je na później. – Wargi Akkarina wygięły się w lekko drwiącym półuśmiechu, kiedy odebrał płynące od Uzdrowicielki zażenowanie. – Zlekceważyłaś moje ostrzeżenie, nie wróciłaś do Imardinu.

Sonea zacisnęła gniewnie usta.

~ Mówiłam już, że nie zostawię Dorriena, a on nie chce wyjeżdżać. Jesteśmy tutaj potrzebni.

Odgłos kroków niósł się echem po pałacowym korytarzu. Akkarin odwrócił głowę i uprzejmie skinął przechodzącemu obok mężczyźnie zasiadającemu w radzie królewskiej.

~ Vinara powitałaby was z otwartymi ramionami.

Sypialnię w małym domu Uzdrowiciela wypełnił krótki, kobiecy śmiech. _Przecież nie o to chodzi, prawda?_ Wolnym krokiem przeszła do kuchni, gdzie czekał na nią mlekwiat wraz z niedokończonym środkiem nasennym.

~ Nigdy nie wrócę do Imardinu na stałe.

~ Wolisz do końca życia nosić krwawy pierścień?

Sonea zamarła z łodyżką rośliny w dłoni. Wyrażając zgodę na ten układ nie myślała, jak długo będzie musiała dawać Akkarinowi dostęp do swego umysłu. Perspektywa zakładania krwawego pierścienia w każdy dzień, przez wiele lat, wywołała w niej niepokój i przerażenie. Miesiące przymusowego dzielenia się tajemnicami, nawet nie swoimi, pragnieniami oraz planami… _Nie. Przecież to nie może trwać wiecznie. Kiedyś on zniknie z mojego życia,_ pomyślała, zupełnie zapominając o obecności czarnego maga w swoim umyśle.

Wielki Mistrz z posępnym zamyśleniem wpatrzył się w zachmurzone niebo. Po raz pierwszy w życiu rozważał możliwość ustąpienia, wycofania się z zawartego układu. Może lepiej będzie, gdy Sonea otrzyma wolność i niezależność, których tak pragnęła. Nie chciał już dłużej odbierać jej nienawiści do siebie tak silnej, że niemalże sam ją odczuwał.

~ Gdzie będziesz bardziej wolna? W Gildii, realizując swoje ambicje, czy tkwiąc w rozczarowującym związku z Dorrienem oraz moim krwawym pierścieniem na dłoni? Twój ślepy upór zamieni cię w zgorzkniałą kobietę z niespełnionymi marzeniami. Tego pragniesz?

Bezpośredniość słów Wielkiego Mistrza zawstydzała ją. Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle zapragnęła zdjąć pierścień, aby przestać go słuchać. Tak, myśl o powrocie do Imardinu coraz częściej wydawała się Sonei nęcąca. Jednak to było tylko pozorne rozwiązanie. Ucieczka od problemów nie sprawi, że one znikną.

Właśnie zbierała się w sobie, żeby odpowiedzieć Akkarinowi po dłuższej chwili milczenia, kiedy drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do środka wpadł zdyszany Dorrien.

- Zostaw to! – warknął.

Sonea stała sparaliżowana, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Dlaczego zdawał się być taki przerażony? Dlaczego jego szata i włosy były mokre od deszczu, skoro mógł z łatwością osłonić się tarczą?

- Zostaw to, Soneo, i chodź ze mną – powtórzył wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony brakiem reakcji z jej strony.

- Co się znów wydarzyło?

Dorrien spojrzał głęboko jej w oczy, każdym następnym słowem burząc resztki spokoju jaki w niej pozostał.

- Tellar został zabity – powiedział cicho.

Z szarego nieba skapywały krople deszczu, spadając na blade policzki Sonei, mocząc jej włosy i szatę. Podobnie jak Dorrien, przestała myśleć o osłonie przed deszczem, zbyt zszokowana tym, co widziała. Z domu Tellara pozostały tylko dogasające zgliszcza, w których hulał wiatr. Koń Uzdrowicielki zastrzygł uszami i poruszył się nerwowo, czując przestrach swojego jeźdźca.

- W środku wygląda to jeszcze gorzej – wyszeptał cicho Dorrien.

- Jak to możliwe? – wychrypiała, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w niezrozumiały obraz zniszczenia rozpościerający się przed nią.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Soneo. To jest takie… nierealne. Zawsze myślałem, że mag potrafi obronić się przed każdym zagrożeniem. Teraz wiem, że nasza moc nie jest niezwyciężona.

- Mistrzu Dorrienie! – Do konia Uzdrowiciela podbiegł mężczyzna o jasnych jak słoma włosach i brązowych oczach. – Przybyła grupa Sachakan. Twierdzą, że Mistrz Tellar leczył ich rodzinę. Mają ze sobą chorą córkę.

Dorrien kiwnął w milczeniu głową.

- To nie potrwa długo. Może uda mi się czegoś od nich dowiedzieć. – Mag z pocieszającym uśmiechem uścisnął delikatnie prawą dłoń kobiety. – Co to za pierścień? – spytał, unosząc brew ze zdziwieniem.

Sonea zaskoczona spojrzała na swój środkowy palec, na którym wciąż tkwił krwawy pierścień Akkarina.

- Dostałam go od Cerego – powiedziała, patrząc spokojnie Dorrienowi w oczy.

Nic nie powiedział. Jeżeli wyczuł, że kłamie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Energicznym ruchem zeskoczył z konia i oddalił się w stronę sachakańskiej rodziny. _Powinnam być bardziej ostrożna_, pomyślała ze złością, nerwowo zsuwając obrączkę z palca.

~ Zostaw! – Znieruchomiała, słysząc głos byłego mentora. – Chcę wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Usłuchała go bez protestów. Nie mogła zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło, że wyszkolony mag Gildii został zamordowany we własnym domu.

~ Ucieka stąd, Soneo. – W mentalnym głosie Akkarina dało się wyczuć cień rozkazu. – Wynoś się stamtąd jak najszybciej.

Kobieta siedziała sztywno w siodle, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. Rozum przezornie doradzał jak najrychlejszy wyjazd, bez oglądania się za siebie, natomiast serce wciąż karmiło ją nadziejami na bezpieczne życie na wsi, z dala od Imardinu.

~ Nie mogę zostawić Dorriena – odpowiedziała, czując narastającą panikę. Tak bardzo pragnęła wiedzieć, co się dzieje, odzyskać spokój umysłu. Chciała znaleźć wyjście z tego impasu, jednak propozycja Akkarina jej nie przekonywała.

~ To jest jedyny sposób, Soneo – powiedział Wielki Mistrz z irytacją.

~ Skąd masz tą pewność?

Przez kilka nerwowych uderzeń serca Akkarin milczał, jednak przemówił po chwili starannie dobierając słowa.

~ Wyobraź sobie magów wiele razy silniejszych ode mnie. Pozbawionych sumienia i skrupułów, każdego dnia pobierających moc od kilku niewolników.

Po plecach Sonei spłynął dreszcz. Jacy niewolnicy? Jacy magowie? Przecież każdy, kto posiadał dar, był zobowiązany do wstąpienia do Gildii.

~ Ale nie w Sachace.

Kobieta z głośnym świstem wypuściła powietrze z płuc.

~ O czym ty mówisz?

~ Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ci o Sachace kilka dni temu? Kyralianie wiedzą żałośnie mało o jej mieszkańcach i kulturze. Tam żadna dziedzina magii nie jest zakazana.

~ Dlaczego nie mówiłeś tego wcześniej i skąd to wszystko wiesz? – W głowie Sonei krążyło jeszcze więcej pytań niż do tej pory. Słowa Wielkiego Mistrza niepokoiły ją i budziły w niej ciekawość trudną do okiełznania.

~ Milczałem, bo nie miałem pewności. Równie dobrze za zaginięciami mogła stać zwykła banda przygranicznych rozbójników, jednak śmierć Tellara potwierdziła moje przypuszczenia. Niebezpiecznie jest rzucać oskarżenia bez dowodów. Natomiast na twoje drugie pytanie odpowiem, jeżeli wrócisz do Imardiunu. To nie jest rozmowa, którą powinno się odbyć na odległość.

Ciche parsknięcie konia i odgłos kroków zwróciły uwagę Sonei. Dorrien z ponurą miną wskoczył na swojego wierzchowca.

- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś od nich? – spytała, przyglądając z zainteresowaniem oddalającej się rodzinie.

Tylko raz odwrócili się, aby przyjrzeć się Sonei i Dorrienowi. W ich ciemnych oczach ciekawość mieszała się z otwartą niechęcią. Nie po raz pierwszy widziała Sachakan. Pamiętała, jak do wioski przybyli sachakańcy kupcy, aby pohandlować. Gdy tylko pojawiła się razem z Uzdrowicielem wśród wieśniaków, natychmiast zaczęli zwijać swoje towary. Na ich twarzach gościł ten sam nieprzychylny wyraz.

- Nie – mruknął. – Odniosłem wrażenie, że coś wiedzą, ale nie chcieli nic mówić.

- Może powinniśmy – zaczęła ostrożnie – rozważyć na poważnie powrót do Imardinu.

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na nią zimno.

- Nie mówisz poważnie, prawda?

- Jak najbardziej.

Dorrien prychnął cicho, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

- Czy ty nie widzisz, co się dzieje? – Sonea przyglądała mu się z desperacją w oczach. – Zaginięcia wieśniaków, teraz śmierć Tellara. Tutaj nie jest już _bezpiecznie_ – powiedziała, kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

Niebieskie oczy Uzdrowiciela patrzyły na nią nieprzychylnie, a atmosfera między nimi stała się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Wokół dwójki magów zebrało się kilku mężczyzn, przyglądając im się z napięciem.

- Soneo, ja ich nie zostawię – syknął.

- Wolisz zginąć?

- A ty zostawić tych ludzi bez opieki?

Odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego nieustępliwego spojrzenia. Źle się czuła z myślą, iż planowała zostawić bezbronnych mieszkańców wioski na pastwę nieznanego zagrożenia, jednak nie była z nimi związana tak mocno jak Dorrien.

- Jeżeli nam coś się stanie, to nikt już ich nie obroni. Nasz powrót do Imardinu oznacza dla nich większą szansę na ochronę magów. Dzięki mojemu i twojemu wsparciu w Gildii sprawa nabierze rozgłosu. Ile rodzin zostało w wiosce? Pięć? Oni uciekają z tych okolic, niedługo nikogo już tutaj nie będzie, a ty uparcie chcesz tutaj zostać!

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią ze złością.

- Jesteś Uzdrowicielką! - warknął. – Twoim obowiązkiem jest opieka nad innymi.

- Ale nie za cenę własnego życia i bezpieczeństwa!

- Tellar był moim przyjacielem, znajdę tych morderców!

Kiedy tak patrzyła w jego zaciętą twarz, zrozumiała istotną różnicę między nimi, której wcześniej nie dostrzegała. _A może nie chciałam jej widzieć?_ Dorrien zbyt mocno związał się emocjonalne z mieszkańcami swojej wioski, aby ich teraz zostawić. Był częścią tutejszej społeczności, ale ona nie. Dlatego czuła się tutaj obco. Jej miejsce było wśród bylców, tam czułaby się spełniona jako Uzdrowicielka. Szkoda, że zrozumiała to tak późno.

- Zostaniesz, nawet jeśli ja odejdę? – spytała cicho.

- Zachowujesz się jak tchórz, Soneo!

- Odpowiedz na pytanie.

Tym razem to Dorrien odwrócił wzrok. Wiedziała już, co wybierze. Nie kochał jej na tyle, aby zostawić wszystko nad czym tak długo pracował. Rozumiała go, przecież zachowałaby się podobnie, gdyby to bylcom groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak mimo wszystko jego decyzja bolała.

- Rozumiem – wyszeptała. – Ale przemyśl to jeszcze, proszę cię.

Nie patrząc na niego więcej, zawróciła konia i odjechała. Zdjęła krwawy pierścień z palca, pragnąc ciszy nie mąconej żadnymi szeptami i rozmowami.

Słońce zachodziło nad Imardinem, żegnając miasto ostatnimi promieniami.

Lorlen zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w skupieniu w Bramę Gildii. Rozmowa z Ravimem nie dawała mu spokoju, chciał pomówić o tym, co go dręczyło z Wielkim Mistrzem. Administartor uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wciąż traktował Akkarina jak przyjaciela mimo wszystko i to do niego zwracał się z prośbą o pomoc. Tętent końskich kopyt wyprzedził nadjeżdżający powóz. Wrota Bramy otworzyły się bezdźwięcznie, wpuszczając pojazd na dziedziniec. Lorlen uważnie śledził wzrokiem wysiadającego z powozu mężczyznę odzianego w czerń.

~ Musimy porozmawiać, Akkarinie.

Wielki Mistrz zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zwrócił twarz ku Uniwersytetowi, bezbłędnie odnajdując stojącego w oknie Lorlena. Akkarin ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową, wyrażając niemą zgodę na prośbę Administratora. _Krwawy pierścień ma jednak też swoje zalety_, pomyślał mag w błękitnych szatach, przyglądając się z ostrożnym zainteresowaniem rubinowemu kamieniowi w srebrnej obrączce. Z niechęcią myślał o zakładaniu małej błyskotki, jednak szybki i bezpośredni kontakt z czarnym magiem był teraz dla niego zbyt ważny. Lorlen z zadumą studiował drobne, złote żyłki zatopione w piaskowcu budującym ściany Uniwersytetu. Zastanawiał się, jak to jest znać czyjeś wszystkie myśli i uczucia, po cichu wykradać najbardziej strzeżone sekrety…

- Co tak bardzo dręczy Administratora, że nie daje mi odpocząć we własnym domu? – W głosie Wielkiego Mistrza pobrzmiewał sarkazm, jednak Lorlen dosłyszał nutę dobrze skrywanego niepokoju.

- Wizyta Ravima nie daje mi spokoju – powiedział, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. – Nawet jeżeli nic nie grozi Dorrienowi i Sonei, to ta sprawa może pogorszyć stosunki Kyralii z Sachaką.

Akkarin stanął obok Administratora, spoglądając w odległy horyzont, jakby chciał spojrzeć jeszcze dalej, pragnąc odnaleźć coś znajomego.

- Istotnie, to jest niepokojące – powiedział cicho. – Ravim powinien przedstawić swoją sprawę Merinowi, aby Król zainterweniował.

- Powiedziałem mu to samo.

- Mistrz Dorrien późno zdecydował się wysłać posłańca z tak pilną wiadomością.

Lorlen pytająco spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę.

- Wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej?

- Owszem. – W ciemnych oczach rozbłysło rozbawienie. – Sonea niezbyt dobrze panuje nad swoimi myślami, gdy zakłada mój krwawy pierścień. To, co chce ukryć, jest dla mnie doskonale widoczne.

Admistrator skrzywił się, nie potrafiąc ukryć swojego oburzenia. Młoda Uzdrowicielka za zwykły wyjazd z Gildii musiała płacić upokarzającą cenę.

- Ona nie nosi go ciągle – wyjaśnił spokojnie czarny mag, trafnie odczytując emocje przyjaciela.

Lorlen odetchnął ulgą, odczuwając jednak mimowolny żal. Dlaczego jej ufał bardziej niż jemu? Byli przyjaciółmi tyle lat, a to on musiał nosić pierścień niemalże cały czas.

- Kazałem jej wracać do Imardinu – mówił dalej Akkarin. – Lecz ona nie chciała o tym słyszeć.

- Dlaczego miałaby przyjeżdżać? Ich obecność jest tam potrzebna. Mogą pomóc w znalezieniu tych porywaczy.

Wielki Mistrz spojrzał na Administratora, przeszywając go na wskroś spojrzeniem.

- Nie, przyjacielu. – Mężczyzna ponownie zapatrzył się w horyzont. – Narażanie uzdolnionych magów na niebezpieczeństwo jest nierozważne. Nie możemy na to pozwolić.

- To pewnie zwykli przestępcy, a Sonea i Dorrien są potrzebni wiosce do obrony.

- Obawiam się, że nie masz racji, Lorlenie – powiedział sucho Akkarin. W jego zwykle opanowanej postawie dało się zauważyć cień zdenerwowania. – Nie tak dawno dowiedziałem się od Sonei, że Mistrz Tellar nie żyje.

Lorlen sapnął wstrząśnięty. Znał tego Uzdrowiciela jeszcze z czasów nowicjatu. Razem uczęszczali na zajęcia z zielarstwa i lecznictwa. Administrator pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

- To niemożliwe. Był magiem, jakaś banda zbójów nie mogła uśmiercić Uzdrowiciela! – Zamilkł na chwilę, myśląc gorączkowo. Najprostszym wyjaśnieniem było wyczerpanie mocy Tellara, ale nie wiedział o nikim dysponującym talentem magicznym prócz dwójki Uzdrowicieli w tamtych stronach. – Możliwe jest pojawienie się dzikiego w okolicach Przełęczy na tyle potężnego, aby zdołał zabić wyszkolonego Uzdrowiciela? – Po plecach Lorlena spłynął zimny pot, gdy zrozumiał, iż sytuacja może być jeszcze gorsza. – Chyba że jest czarnym magiem – wychrypiał.

Akkarin zerknął niepewnie na przyjaciela, zwlekając z odpowiedzią.

- Nie należy wykluczać takiej możliwości – odparł powoli, przybierając nieobecny wyraz twarzy. – Dzisiaj już nic nie zdołamy zdziałać. Wróć do swojego mieszkania i odpocznij, Lorlenie. Jutro zwołam Starszyznę. – Wielki Mistrz wyprostował się i postąpił krok do tyłu, dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowę uważa za zakończoną. – Dobranoc.

Słowa Akkarina dały Administratorowi dużo do myślenia. Czarny mag wahał się przy udzielaniu odpowiedzi, jakby coś ukrywał. On wiedział więcej niż mówił. Lorlen musiał poznać prawdę, jeżeli miałaby ona pomóc rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

- Ty wiesz, kto za tym stoi – warknął, jednak mężczyzna nie zareagował, idąc pewnie przed siebie. – Akkarinie, skończ z tymi tajemnicami, które mogą zgubić nas wszystkich! – Jego słowa ponownie napotkały na nieprzebyty mur milczenia.

Mag w ciemnych szatach zniknął za zakrętem, zostawiając Lorlena w pustym korytarzu. Administrator zaklął cicho. Zamiast odpowiedzi miał jeszcze więcej pytań.

Pogrążony w ciemności pokój rozjaśnił silny blask kuli świetlnej. Sonea zamrugała powiekami, niechętnie otwierając oczy. Krzesło zaszurało nieprzyjemnie, gdy ktoś odsunął je od stołu. Kobieta podniosła szybko głowę, napotykając spojrzenie Dorriena.

- Jednak nie wyjechałaś – zauważył. Nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w drewniany blat. – Przepraszam cię, Soneo. Nie powinienem był złościć się na ciebie, ale postaraj się mnie zrozumieć. Czuję się odpowiedzialny za tych ludzi, a Tellar był moim przyjacielem. Chcę jedynie znaleźć jego morderców i zapewnić nam bezpieczne życie.

- Wiem – wyszeptała cicho. – Jednak obawiam się, że twoje poszukiwania źle się dla nas skończą.

Dorrien pogłaskał ją wierzchem dłoni po policzku.

- Dużo nad tym myślałem znalazłem wyjście, które powinno rozwiązać nasz spór. Jutro wyjedziesz do Imardinu i przekażesz Wielkiemu Mistrzowi wieści. Ja dołączę do ciebie za dwa dni.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc jednej rzeczy.

- A co z wieśniakami? Mówiłeś, że nie możesz ich zostawić.

- Słusznie zauważyłaś, że niewiele rodzin tutaj pozostało. Reszta również planuje opuścić okolicę i przeprowadzić się do bliskich mieszkających daleko od granicy z Sachaką. Zostaję tylko po to, by im pomóc przy przygotowaniach i dopilnować porządku. Czy zadowala cię takie rozwiązanie?

Sonea pokiwała głową i po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin uśmiechnęła się.

- Będziemy musieli poprosić Administratora i przydzielenie mieszkania w Domu Magów.

- Tym zajmiemy się już w Imardinie. – Dorrien wstał od stołu i ruszył w stronę drzwi. – Na początek możemy zatrzymać się u mojego ojca.

Kobieta obserwowała jego poczynania ze zdziwieniem.

- Dokąd się wybierasz?

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się w wejściu do domu.

- Śmierć Tellara nie daje mi spokoju. Chcę przeszukać teren w pobliżu jego domu jeszcze raz.

Uzdrowicielka podniosła się i zarzuciła na siebie wierzchnią część szaty.

- Zaczekaj.

Dorrien pytająco uniósł brew.

- Chcę iść z tobą – wyjaśniła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Zimne nocne powietrze otoczyło Soneę i przeniknęło przez jej szaty, wywołując gęsią skórę. Kołysząc się w siodle w rytmie końskich kroków, próbowała się ogrzać, pocierając ramiona. Razem z Dorrienem zrezygnowali z posługiwania się magią z obawy przed ujawnieniem swoich umiejętności. Drogę oświetlały im tylko pochodnie, których blask przedzierał się między drzewami, przeganiając ciemność. Sonea nerwowo obejrzała się za siebie, spoglądając na zostający w tyle szkielet domu Tellara. Zagłębiali się coraz bardziej w las, podążając za śladami końskich kopyt pozostawionych w wilgotnej ziemi.

- Zatrzymajcie się – polecił jadący na przedzie Dorrien, zeskakując na ziemię. – Narvenie, będziesz mi potrzebny.

Do Uzdrowiciela podjechał jeden z czterech farmerów, którzy zdecydowali się im towarzyszyć. Mężczyzna zsunął się z konia i razem z Dorrienem pochylił się nad mokrą ziemią.

- Świeże – mruknął, oglądając poznaczony śladami kopyt grunt.

- Zatem muszą być gdzieś blisko – stwierdził mag, z powrotem dosiadając swojego wierzchowca. – Jedziemy dalej.

Cichy szelest zwrócił uwagę Sonei. Kobieta spojrzała w bok, starając się przeniknąć wzrokiem ścianę mroku. Przez krótką chwilę miała wrażenie, iż widzi coś w ciemności. Zamrugała i zarys ludzkiej postaci rozpłynął się w atramentowej przestrzeni między drzewami. To pewnie tylko jej wybujała wyobraźnia. Uderzyła lekko boki konia, zmuszając zwierzę do truchtu. Ślady odciśnięte w błocie stawały się coraz bardziej wyraźne, a Dorrien poganiał ich ze zniecierpliwieniem. Z nocnego nieba zaczął siąpić deszcz, zimne krople spływały Sonei po karku, wywołując dreszcze.

- Dorrienie, wracajmy – syknęła, podjeżdżając do Uzdrowiciela.

- Nie ma mowy. Oni gdzieś tu są, a ja nie pozwolę im uciec – rzucił zdenerwowany, bezlitośnie poganiając konia.

- Wjechaliśmy na ziemie należące do Sachaki, nie mamy prawa tutaj być. Zamiast pomóc pogorszymy sytuację!

- Mistrzu Dorrienie! – Uzdrowiciel spojrzał z błyskiem w oczach na jednego z towarzyszy imieniem Emar. – Tam ktoś jest. – Mężczyzna pochodnią wskazał na leśną ścieżynę odchodzącą od głównej drogi i niknącą w lesie.

Sonea z rozpaczą patrzyła, jak mag zawraca w stronę szlaku wskazanego przez Emara. Mężczyźni ruszyli za Uzdrowicielem, wjeżdżając na niepewną drogę z determinacją wypisaną na twarzach. Klnąc cicho pod nosem, popędziła za nimi, zmuszając konia do galopu. Mijała drzewa w szaleńczym tempie, czując jak płynąca w żyłach krew miesza się ze strachem. Wszystko w niej krzyczało, aby zawróciła na główny trakt, jednak ona uparcie gnała przed siebie. Nie mogła zostawić Dorriena. Każdy stukot kopyt o ziemię przybliżał ją do towarzyszy i światła rzucanego przez pochodnie. Wbiła mocno pięty w boki konia, wyprzedzając czterech mężczyzn i zrównując się z magiem.

- Błagam cię, przerwij tą pogoń i wracajmy do domu, aby to spokojnie przedyskutować! – krzyknęła. – Dorrienie, samosądem nie rozwiążesz naszych problemów!

Mężczyzna już otwierał usta, żeby jej odpowiedzieć, jednak zagłuszyły go głośne, ostre śmiechy i tętent końskich kopyt. Oboje odwrócili się jednocześnie za siebie, z przerażeniem obserwując, jak towarzyszący im mężczyźni zostają otoczeni przez grupę nieznajomych. Światło pochodni zgasło z sykiem, a nocne powietrze rozdarły krzyki i rżenie oszalałych ze strachu koni. Czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, obce głosy i ostatnie błagania o litość wypełniły uszy kobiety, sprawiając, że stała się głucha na wszystko inne.

- Sonea, rusz się! – Silne szarpnięcie wyrwało ją z otępienia.

Z trudem zmusiła się do odwrócenia plecami do kłębowiska ciał. Podobnie jak Dorrien, bezlitośnie poganiała konia, pragnąc znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Wpatrywała się uparcie w zieleń szat jadącego przed nią Uzdrowiciela, który prowadził ich przez labirynt drzew. Mogłaby tak pędzić całą noc, bez postoju i wytchnienia, byleby dotrzeć do Imardinu. Dorrien spojrzał przez ramię do tyłu, upewniając się, ze wciąż za nim jedzie.

- Jeszcze tylko trochę, zaraz wyjedziemy na główną drogę! – zawołał, próbując dodać kobiecie otuchy.

Po jej prawej stronie rozległ się trzask łamanych gałęzi i odgłos, którego obawiała się najbardziej – tętent końskich kopyt. Spanikowania wbiła pięty w boki wierzchowca, zmuszając wymęczone zwierzę do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Nie pozwoli się złapać. Ze smolistej ciemności wypadł jeździec, blokując drogę ucieczki Dorrienowi. Zaraz za nim pojawił się yeel, który z ujadaniem rzucił się stronę Sonei. Koń Uzdrowicielki zarżał z przerażenia i stanął dęba, wierzgając przednimi kopytami. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad oszalałym ze strachu zwierzęciem, wodze wyślizgnęły jej się z dłoni, a ona z krzykiem poleciała do tyłu. Ostatnie, co zapamiętała, to tępy ból głowy i strach zamieniający się w ciemność przed oczyma.

Dryfowała w otchłani mroku, nieświadoma otaczającego ją świata. To wszystko sen. Śmierć Tellara, nocna wyprawa do lasu i atak nieznajomych – to tylko wytwory jej wyobraźni. Zaraz obudzi się w sypialni Dorriena z twarzą wtuloną w poduszkę i zacznie się kolejny dzień wypełniony bezpieczną rutyną, a ona zapomni o lękach nocy… Tylko dlaczego jest jej tak bardzo zimno, a całe ciało pulsuje bólem? Dlaczego czuje pod policzkiem zimną i wilgotną ziemię zamiast ciepłej pościeli?

_Chyba, że nie śnisz, Soneo…_

Przez zasłonę otępienia przedarły się strzępy rozmów nieprzyjemnym, szorstkim języku oraz odgłosy kroków. Serce zaczęło boleśnie łomotać w piersi Uzdrowicielki, gdy ktoś brutalnie postawił ją na nogi. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, omiatając otoczenie czujnym spojrzeniem. Kilka kroków przed nią stał wysoki Sachakanin, który przytrzymywał bez trudu szamoczącego się Dorriena. Cała twarz Uzdrowiciela poznaczona była sińcami, a z rozciętej wargi skapywała krew.

- Dorrien! – wychrypiała, próbując zbliżyć się do niego, jednak powstrzymało ją silne męskie ramię przytrzymujące ją w talii.

Szarpnęła się przestraszona i rozzłoszczona za razem. Lęk wraz z gniewem uwolniły adrenalinę, która zmieszała się z krwią, dodając jej sił. Kopała i wyrywała się mężczyźnie, chcąc się od niego uwolnić, ale on by zbyt silny. Bezradność wobec Sachakanina upokarzała ją i denerwowała. Była jednym z najsilniejszych magów Gildii, wychowaną w slumsach dziewczyną, potrafiła się bronić. Zawsze dawała radę pokonać przeciwników, więc tym razem będzie tak samo. Zaatakowała mężczyznę magią, jednak jej pocisk natrafił na silną barierę. Ciarki przerażenia spłynęły po karku kobiety, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jak silny może być Sachakanin. Wbiła paznokcie w opasające ją ramię, rozdzierając brązową skórę. Mężczyzna jedynie zaśmiał się szyderczo w odpowiedzi na bunt kobiety, jej próby uwolnienia się jedynie go bawiły.

- Nie dość, że pociągająca, to jeszcze z charakterkiem – warknął jej do ucha. Kyraliański język brzmiał wyjątkowo ostro w jego ustach. – Gildia nie pilnuje należycie swoich skarbów.

Sachakanin przytrzymujący Dorriena uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Szarpnął Uzdrowicielem niczym zabawką, wyraźnie rozbawiony bezwładnością maga. Ruchem głowy wskazał mężczyznę odzianego w zielone, potargane szaty, przemawiając w języku, którego nigdy nie słyszała. Oprawca Sonei mruknął z aprobatą, odciągając ją do tyłu. Drugi Sachakanin po raz kolejny szarpnął Dorrienem, zmuszając go do ruchu. Kobieta rozpaczliwie wbiła nogi w ziemię, widząc jak Uzdrowiciel oddala się od niej.

- Dorrien! – Mag odwrócił się do niej. Niebieskie oczy zamarły w wyrazie przerażenia i bezradności. – Puszczaj mnie! – Z całych sił kopnęła trzymającego ją Sachakanina. – Każ mu go zostawić! – Zieleń szat stopiła się z mrokiem, a odgłos kroków stawał się coraz bardziej odległy. – Dorrienie!

- Zamilcz! – Stojący za nią mężczyzna złapał ją za gardło, odcinając dopływ powietrza. – Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać, ty kyraliańska dziwko!

Gwałtownie odwrócił ją przodem do siebie, więc Sonea po raz pierwszy mogła mu się przyjrzeć. Twarz mężczyzny poznaczona była wieloma bruzdami, z ciemnych oczu biło okrucieństwo, zaś usta wykrzywiał pogardliwy uśmiech.

- Gdzie on zabrał Dorriena? Co chce z nim zrobić. – Mówiła z trudem, uparcie patrząc w oczy mężczyzny, chcąc pokazać, iż się go nie boi. – Każ mu go przyprowadzić.

Sachakanin skrzywił się gniewnie.

- Żadna kobieta nie będzie mi rozkazywać! Twój towarzysz do niczego nam się nie przyda, kiedy zostanie pozbawiony mocy. Większą wartość ma niewolnica niż niewolnik. – Pewnym ruchem sięgnął do pasa szaty Sonei, zszarpując wierzchnie odzienie. – Zaraz się przekonamy, jak bardzo jesteś użyteczna.

Próbowała się bronić, drapiąc go po twarzy, ale on bez trudu ją obezwładnił. Rzucił kobietę na ziemię i zaraz przycisnął ją do niej ciężarem swojego ciała. Krzyk Sonei rozdarł nocną ciszę, rozchodząc się echem po lesie.

- Nikt cię nie usłyszy, nikt ci nie pomoże, mała suko z Gildii! – ryknął, wymierzając jej policzek. – Jesteś moją niewolnicą i mam prawo zrobić z tobą, co tylko zechcę! – Zerwał z kobiety koszulę, odsłaniając nagą skórę. Spróbowała odepchnąć go od siebie, lecz na nic zdały się jej wysiłki. Jedynie go rozwścieczyła. – Nauczę cię posłuszeństwa wobec pana! – Pozbawił Soneę spodni, a następnie zsunął swoje.

Zadrżała ze strachu i zimna. Po raz kolejny szarpnęła się, pragnąc się uwolnić. Mężczyzna nie zwracał uwagi na najmniejsze protesty. Unieruchomił ją, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach kobiety.

Bolało.

Bolało i to bardzo. Jednak gorsze od fizycznego cierpienia było upokorzenie. Odarł ją nie tylko z ubrań, ale i z godności. Upodlił w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. Akt cielesny zamienił się w akt przemocy. Przestała krzyczeć i walczyć z nim, za co się nienawidziła. Nie wygra z Sachakaninem, którego ciało na niej spoczywało. Łzy skapywały cicho po bladych policzkach podobnie jak krople krwi bezszelestnie płynące w dół jej uda.

Mistrzyni Sonea znikła, pozostała po nie pusta, ludzka skorupa pozbawiona marzeń i ambicji.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Rothen wypuścił powoli powietrze z płuc, rozmasowując trzęsącą się dłonią klatkę piersiową. Pod palcami wyczuwał spokojne bicie serca, które przed kilkoma sekundami było źródłem ogromnego bólu paraliżującego całe jego ciało. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak świadomy delikatności tego organu pompującego życiodajną krew, jak przez tą krótką chwilę, kiedy rozpaczliwie walczył o oddech. Wciąż drżącą ręką sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, pragnąc przegnać gorycz z ust.

- Wszystko w porządku, panie? – Rothen spojrzał na stojącą przed nim Tanię gotową do zebrania brudnych naczyń po śniadaniu. Wyraz twarzy służącej zdradzał zaniepokojenie.

- W jak najlepszym. – Alchemik uśmiechnął się niemrawo, podając kobiecie półmisek z nietkniętymi owocami.

- Na pewno? – Tania wymownie zerknęła na talerze wypełnione potrawami starannie przygotowanymi przez kuchnię Gildii, których mag nawet nie ruszył. – Ostatnio nie wyglądasz najlepiej, Mistrzu – dodała ciszej, jakby przypominając sobie, iż jest tylko służącą, której nie powinny interesować prywatne sprawy maga.

Troska kobiety wywołała u Rothena przypływ sympatii. Gadulstwo i bezpośredni sposób bycia Tanii, które większość wysoko urodzonych magów uznałaby za przejaw bezczelności, dla niego były zaletami. Rozmowy ze służącą wypełniały wolne chwile w pustym mieszkaniu, kiedy problemy nie pozwalały mu już dłużej o sobie zapomnieć. Alchemik ponownie zmarkotniał, mimowolnie rozpamiętując ostatnią rozmowę z Administratorem. Pytania Lorlena obudziły w Rothenie niepokój o syna i Soneę, który szarpał jego nerwy, odbierając spokój od kilku dni. Ilekroć usiłował uzyskać wyjaśnienia od Administratora, ten uparcie unikał odpowiedzi, uprzejmie zmieniając temat.

- Czyżby magowie zrezygnowali z komunikacji mentalnej?

Rothen uniósł głowę, spoglądając pytająco na stojącą w oknie Tanię.

- Dlaczego tak twierdzisz? – Mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i stanął obok służącej.

- Kolejny raz do Gildii przybywają posłańcy.

- Komunikacja mentalna nie zastąpi rozmowy – wyjaśnił spokojnie, śledząc spojrzeniem dwójkę mężczyzn wyróżniających się zwyczajnym ubiorem wśród odzianych w szaty magów. – Nie wszystko można załatwić na odległość.

- Wiesz, kim są ci ludzie, Mistrzu? – Tania zastukała paznokciem o parapet, przyglądając się krytycznie przybyszom, na których twarzach trudy podróży odcisnęły swoje piętno.

Starszy mężczyzna roześmiał się, rozbawiony dociekliwością kobiety.

- Plotki nie są moją domeną. Niestety, ale nic ci nie powiem o nowych gościach.

Za oknem rozległ się gong wzywający nowicjuszy do sal wykładowych, przeganiając resztki senności z twarzy maga. Alchemik westchnął cicho, przypominając sobie o czekających go dzisiaj wykładach. Wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z mieszkania, wysyłając przed sobą stróżkę mocy, aby otworzyć drzwi.

- Może w sali wieczornej dowiem się czegoś ciekawego, jednak na razie muszę zająć się żądnymi wiedzy studentami.

Służąca skłoniła się z szacunkiem

- Miłego dnia, Mistrzu Rothenie.

Na korytarzach Domu Magów panował rzadko spotykany tłok i gwar, jakby wszyscy rozpoczęli dzisiejszy dzień odrobinę później niż zwykle. Wśród spieszących się do swoich zadań magów, Rothen dostrzegł odzianego w błękit mężczyznę. Alchemik postąpił krok do przodu z zamiarem wyciągnięcia z Administratora odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania, lecz prawie natychmiast zrezygnował, dostrzegając cień irytacji na twarzy Lorlena. _Czasami mam wrażenie, ze tak odpowiedzialna funkcja, jak kierowanie Gildią, zbyt wcześnie spadły na tego młodego mężczyznę_, pomyślał, przyglądając się Administratorowi z zadumą. Lorlen szybko odnalazł się w nowej roli, jednak Rothen nie raz dostrzegał cień znużenia w niebieskich oczach. _Cóż… Rozstrzyganie sporów między magami wymaga sporych pokładów cierpliwości_. Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem na wspomnienie wyjątkowo absurdalnego powodu awantury i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Wyszedłszy z Domu Magów, Alchemik stworzył wokół siebie tarczę, ogrzewając w niej powietrze. Chłodne poranki wraz z opadającymi z drzew liśćmi przypominały o nieubłaganie zbliżającej się zimie. Uwagę Rothena zwróciła dwójka mężczyzn, ta sama, którą widział z okien swojego mieszkania. Wyglądali znajomo, choć mag nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ich wcześniej spotkał. Widok przybyszów wywołał w mężczyźnie dziwne uczucie, że zapomniał o czymś istotnym. O czymś, na co czekał już od kilku dni.

Akkarin wszedł cicho do gabinetu Administratora, gdzie zebrała się już cała Starszyzna. Omiótł jednym spojrzeniem zgromadzenie, zatrzymując wzrok parę sekund dłużej na Lorlenie. Mężczyzna zdawał się być spokojny, lecz on znał na tyle dobrze Administratora, aby dostrzec głęboko skrywane podenerwowanie w mocno zaciśniętych ustach i zmrużonych oczach. Wielki Mistrz uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, dostrzegając dwójkę obcych mężczyzn zasiadających wśród magów. Poczuł przypływ jeszcze większej irytacji na myśl, że Lorlen tak mało powiedział mu o dzisiejszym spotkaniu. Przyjaciel coraz rzadziej zakładał jego krwawy pierścień, odcinając go od cennego źródła informacji. Administrator uniósł głowę do góry, dostrzegając postać odzianego w czerń mężczyzny. Jak zwykle wszedł bezszelestnie, nie dając znać o swojej obecności. Odchrząknął cicho, zwracając uwagę pozostałych magów.

- Dobrze, że już jesteś, Wielki Mistrzu – powiedział, wskazując Akkarinowi pusty fotel.

- Widzę, że mamy gości – mruknął czarny mag, zajmując wolne miejsce.

- Istotnie. – Administrator wskazał mężczyznę o zakrzywionym nosie, a następnie jego młodszego towarzysza. – To Harad i Garwen. Przybyli do nas z południa, przynosząc ważne i niepokojące wieści. Skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, to przejdźmy do rzeczy – zamilkł, spoglądając wyczekująco na gości.

- Wolelibyśmy przynosić weselsze wiadomości, jednakże przysłano nas tutaj ze smutnymi nowinami. – Harad zaczerpnął nerwowo powietrze. – Kilka dni temu do naszej osady przybyli przedstawiciele sąsiedniej wioski. Poinformowali nas o śmierci Mistrza Tellara i pościgu za jego zabójcami prowadzonym przez Dorriena. Gdy Uzdrowiciel nie powrócił, ludzie wszczęli poszukiwania. – Mężczyzna zamilkł, zbierając myśli. Po chwili zaczął mówić dalej. – Pod wpływem ich nalegań postanowiliśmy przeszukać okolicę. Jeden z naszych myśliwych odnalazł ciało maga. Rozpoznał w nim Dorriena.

- Skąd ta pewność? – spytał ostro Balkan.

- Mistrz Dorrien przyjeżdżał do nas raz w tygodniu. Wiedzieliśmy, jak wygląda – odparł Harad.

- Gildia potrzebuje przekonujących dowodów, które potwierdziłyby śmierć Uzdrowiciela – wtrącił spokojnym głosem Wielki Mistrz. – Aby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, wolałbym wejrzeć w twój umysł, Haradzie.

Mężczyzna zmrużył nieufnie oczy.

- Moje myśli należą tylko do mnie i chcę, żeby tak pozostało.

- Możesz być pewny, że uszanuję twoją prywatność.

Harad milczał, wpatrując się w czarnego maga z mieszaniną niepewności i lęku.

- Zgadzam się – odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili namysłu.

Ciemne szaty zaszeleściły cicho, gdy Przywódca Gildii zbliżył się do posłańca. Harad drgnął niespokojnie pod wpływem dotyku chłodnych dłoni maga.

- Czytanie myśli jest bezbolesne – wyjaśnił Akkarin, wbijając w mężczyznę świdrujące spojrzenie. – Nie poczujesz niczego, dopóki nie zaczniesz stawiać oporu. Rozumiesz?

Posłaniec skinął potakująco głową.

- Doskonale.

Lorlen w skupieniu obserwował, jak Akkarin przymyka powieki, koncentrując się na wspomnieniach przybysza. Umiejętność odczytywania myśli bez czyjejś zgody wzbudzała w nim niegdyś podziw, jednak teraz odczuwał jedynie lęk. Od pięciu lat podejrzewał, iż niezwykłe zdolności Wielkiego Mistrza nie są zasługą wyczulonych zmysłów, tylko czarnej magii.

Mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach otworzył gwałtownie oczy, odrywając blade palce od skroni Harada. Z jego twarzy znikł wyraz spokojnej koncentracji, który zastąpiły codzienna obojętność i powaga.

- Czego się dowiedziałeś, Wielki Mistrzu? – spytała Vinara ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Nie doszło do żadnej pomyłki – odparł cicho Akkarin, wracając na swoje miejsce. – Mistrz Dorrien nie żyje.

– To jeszcze nie wszystko - odezwał się Harad. - Poza ciałem, w lesie odkryliśmy ślady po obozowisku. – Mężczyzna zerknął na Garwena, który podał mu nieduży worek. Wydobył z niego zwiniętą zieloną tkaninę wraz z plecioną bransoletką. – Tylko tyle pozostawili jeźdźcy. Zgaduję, że to własność Uzdrowicielki, która towarzyszyła Dorrienowi. Ona również znikła tamtej nocy.

Lorlen ujął w palce jedwabny materiał, rozkładając go na biurku. Po plecach Administratora spłynął zimny dreszcz, kiedy wpatrywał się w poszarpaną, pokrytą bordowymi plamami koszulę, która bez wątpienia należała do Sonei. Serce zamarło w jego piersi, a rozum nie potrafił znaleźć wytłumaczenia dla tego, co usłyszał i widział. Zamrugał zaskoczony, dostrzegając blade palce zaciskające się na zielonym materiale. Wielki Mistrz przesunął szmaragdową tkaninę w swoją stronę, przyglądając jej się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W gabinecie zapadła przygnębiająca cisza.

- Mogę? – Vinara wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Akkarina, spoglądając na Przywódcę Gildii wyczekująco.

Mag bez słowa podał kobiecie fragment ubioru. Przełożona Uzdrowicieli przesunęła palcami po bordowych plamach, wpatrując się w nie analizującym spojrzeniem.

- Krew – uznała, przenosząc wzrok na przybyłych mężczyzn. – Czy szukaliście Mistrzyni Sonei po znalezieniu obozowiska?

- Oczywiście. – Harad uniósł wyżej głowę. – Przemierzyliśmy las, jednak nic nie znaleźliśmy prócz tego, co przywieźliśmy, i śladu końskich kopyt.

- To trzeba było szukać dokładniej – fuknął Balkan. – Do skutku!

- Ludzie boją zapuszczać się w głuszę - syknął posłaniec. – To, co spotkało waszych magów nie jest niczym nowym. Tak się dzieje od kilku miesięcy! Półtora tygodnia temu do Gildii przybył jeden ze starszych w wiosce Mistrza Dorriena, wysłany przez Uzdrowiciela. Do domu wrócił z zapewnieniem, że Imardin nas wesprze. Do tej pory nikt nie przybył, a ludzie nadal znikają! Może strata dwójki magów popchnie was do działania! – krzyknął oskarżycielsko, dysząc z gniewu.

Arcymistrz Wojowników poruszył się nieswojo pod wpływem pełnego odrazy spojrzenia Harada.

- Jesteś w błędzie, Haradzie. - Akkarin wyprostował się, wbijając świdrujące spojrzenie w posłańca. - Starszyzna przez wiele godzin dyskutowała na ten temat z Królem. Otrzymaliśmy rozkaz trzymania całej sprawy w tajemnicy, aby nie wzbudzać paniki. Zarządca Fortu dostał polecenie wysłania grupy Wojowników w celu spatrolowania granic z Sachaką. Po wykonaniu zadania mieli od razu udać się do Imardinu jednak nie zjawili się do tej pory. Twoje zarzuty są bezpodstawne – zakończył z nutą niezadowolenia w głosie.

Lorlen przyjrzał się czarnemu magowi, analizując jego zachowanie. Pod codzienną maską opanowania, Administrator dostrzegł ukryte przygnębienie zmieszane z zawziętością. Akkarin znów zdawał się być nieobecny, pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach. Jakby gorączkowo szukał wyjścia z labiryntu kłamstw i problemów, które z nich wyrosły.

- Nie możemy już dłużej tego ukrywać – oznajmił stanowczo Balkan. – Zginęła trójka Uzdrowicieli…

- Dwójka – poprawiła go Vinara. – Nie mamy pewności, czy Sonea nie żyje.

- Tym bardziej musimy podjąć odpowiednie działania. Już drugi raz podejrzenia padły na Sachakan. – Balkan spojrzał uważnie na Harada. – Bardzo poważne rzuciliście oskarżenie. Kyralia nie utrzymuje ścisłych kontaktów z Sachaką, nie wiele wiemy o jej władcy i polityce. Wolelibyśmy uniknąć konfliktu. Czy macie jeszcze inne dowody poza śladami kopyt znikającymi tuż za granicą?

- Nie – odparł Harad, wywołując swoją odpowiedzią zadowolenie na twarzy przełożonego Wojowników. – Jednakże kto w Kyralii byłby zdolny zabić maga? – Ulga natychmiast znikła z twarzy Balkana.

W gabinecie zapanowała głucha cisza, którą przerywały jedynie odgłosy rozmów i śmiechów nowicjuszy dochodzące zza okna. Żaden mag nie udzielił odpowiedzi, żaden nie chciał przyznać, że może istnieć siła potężniejsza od ich własnej.

- Nie powinniśmy ignorować Sachakan – zaczął Balkan, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na pytanie Harada. – Tutaj popełniliśmy największy błąd. Za bardzo uwierzyliśmy w swoją potęgę. Potrzebujemy więcej informacji o Sachace, aby rozwiązać tą sprawę pokojowo. – Wojownik spojrzał z namysłem na Akkarina. – Może w czasie swoich podróży natknąłeś się na jakieś wzmianki o tym kraju, Wielki Mistrzu?

Lorlen zastygł w bezruchu, niecierpliwie wyczekując odpowiedzi. Po raz pierwszy od lat ktoś odważył się zapytać Akkarina o jego zagraniczne wyprawy. Mag nader niechętnie dzielił się wspomnieniami z tego okresu, nawet teraz wyglądał na lekko poirytowanego.

- Niestety, moja wiedza o Sachace jest niewiele większa od waszej – odparł uprzejmie Akkarin.

Kłamał.

Loreln rozpoznał tą czujność w czarnych oczach, którą ostatni raz widział lata temu, kiedy jako nowicjusze wymyślali przekonującą historyjkę, aby uniknąć kary za nocne wycieczki do miasta. Znów kłamał, żeby chronić siebie, chociaż stawką było ludzkie życie. Życie jego byłej podopiecznej. W Administratorze na nowo wezbrał żal do Wielkiego Mistrza. _Czy czarna magia do tego stopnia przeżarła twoje sumienie, że tajemnice są ważniejsze niż los młodej kobiety, Akkarinie_? Mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach musiał poczuć na sobie natarczywy wzrok Administratora, gdyż czarne oczy skupiły się na dawnym przyjacielu. Nie mogąc znieść tego świdrującego spojrzenia, Lorlen odwrócił głowę, skupiając się ponownie na rozmowie.

- Niektórzy kyraliańscy kupcy podróżują do Sachaki z przydzieloną przez Króla eskortą magów. Od nich można zasięgnąć informacji – zasugerował Sarrin.

- Sachakanie wciąż pamiętają krzywdy wyrządzone przez Gildię w czasie wojny. Tak długo, jak będzie istnieć pustkowie, oni nie zapomną. Nienawidzą i nie ufają magom – mruknął Harad. - Wasi ludzie widzieli i słyszeli tylko to, co było dla nich wygodne. Taka wiedza nic wam nie da.

- Dużo o nich wiesz – zauważył Balkan.

- Kilka razy w roku, sachakańscy wieśniacy odwiedzają naszą osadę, aby handlować. Nigdy nie okazali nam wrogości. To bardzo spokojni ludzie, choć skryci. Jakieś dwa lata temu przez naszą wieś przejeżdżał Wojownik. Było to wiosną, akurat wtedy, kiedy przybyli Sachakanie. Gdy tylko rozpoznali w nim maga Gildii, natychmiast zaczęli się przygotowywać do powrotu. Po raz pierwszy widziałem u nich tyle nienawiści i lęku.

- Może te ataki są odwetem za Wojnę Sachakańską? – zastanowiła się głośno Vinara.

- Wątpię, aby przez kilka wieków pielęgnowali w sobie nienawiść, spokojnie patrząc, jak rośnie potęga Kyralii. – Balkan pokręcił przecząco głową. – Co o tym myślisz, Wielki Mistrzu?

- Sądzę, iż najwyższa pora zacząć dyskusję o możliwych wyjściach z tej patowej sytuacji. Wojownicy nie wrócili, a my już wystarczająco dużo czasu zmarnowaliśmy. – W głosie Akkarina pobrzmiewało lekkie znużenie.

Lorlen poczuł, jak jego ciało zapada się w miękkim fotelu. Przygnębienie opadło na ramiona mężczyzny, ofiarując kolejny ciężar do dźwigania. W ciszy przysłuchiwał się podniesionym głosom magów, gorączkowo rozmyślając. Perspektywa ataku Sachakan była przerażająca i nierealna zarazem. Zawsze uważał ten kraj za biedny, niezdolny zagrozić Kyralii. Administrator zadrżał na myśl o sile, która zakończyła życie dwójki magów. Jak do tego doszło, że Gildia nie zauważyła powolnego podnoszenia się Sachaki z upadku?

- Administratorze? – Lorlen nieprzytomnie spojrzał na Balkana wpatrującego się w niego wyczekująco. – Mistrz Rothen jako ojciec Dorriena powinien dowiedzieć się pierwszy o tragedii, jaka dotknęła jego rodzinę. – Wojownik znacząco zawiesił głos, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, iż to Lorlen przekaże rodzicowi wiadomość o śmierci dziecka.

Gardło ścisnęło się Administratorowi z żalu. Los okrutnie doświadczył Rothena, odbierając mu najpierw żonę, a teraz jedynego syna i przybraną córkę.

Powoli skinął głową.

- Porozmawiam z nim.

Dannyl znużonym spojrzeniem obserwował magów zebranych Wielkim Holu. Myślał, że po męczącej podróży z Elyne dane mu będzie zaznać odpoczynku, a został wezwany na Przesłuchanie nim zdążył poprosić służącego o filiżankę gorącego sumi. _Widocznie nie tylko ja jestem niemile zaskoczony_, pomyślał, przyglądając się malującemu się na twarzach magów niezadowoleniu. Dannym uśmiechnął się, dostrzegając znajomą postać odzianą w fioletowe szaty.

- Witaj, stary druhu – powiedział, z uśmiechem podchodząc do Rothena.

Starszy Alchemik odwrócił się, spoglądając na młodego mężczyznę z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie aż taki stary – mruknął. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie, Dannylu.

- Zdolność zapamiętywania maleje z wiekiem – odparł żartobliwie. – W ostatnim liście pisałem, że Administrator zażądał mojego jak najszybszego powrotu do Imardinu.

Mag odchrząknął.

- Daruj sobie kpiny. Z moją pamięcią wszystko w porządku, tylko ostatnio jestem roztargniony. – W jasnych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, który wzbudził w młodym Alchemiku niepokój, jednak zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. – Z pewnością masz wiele do opowiedzenia, w tym najnowsze plotki z Elyne. Jak ci się podoba życie Ambasadora?

- Przypuszczałem, że będę miał więcej obowiązków. Bywam na oficjalnych spotkaniach i bankietach, jednak to Mistrz Errend ma najwięcej pracy. Dużo czasu spędzam wśród znajomych, podróżując.

- Wspominałeś o napisaniu książki.

Dannyl uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Na razie to tylko moje plany. Chciałbym spisać elyńskie podania dotyczące magii… - Mężczyzna zamilkł, dostrzegając zbliżającego się ku nim Administratora.

Lorlen zatrzymał się przed starszym Alchemikiem, odpowiadając cicho na powitanie. Wyglądał na zmartwionego, choć starał się to ukryć.

- Mistrzu Rothenie, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać z tobą na osobności. To pilne.

- Oczywiście, Administratorze – odpowiedział, lekko marszcząc brwi. Zerknął przepraszająco na Dannyla. – Nasza rozmowa musi poczekać.

Lorlen poprowadził Rothena w głąb korytarza, aby nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Zatrzymał się przy jednym z ogromnych okien wpuszczających do środka światło. Administrator milczał przez chwilę z posępnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dziś rano przybyli do nas posłańcy z wioski na południu. Przywieźli bardzo niepokojące wiadomości. – Lorlen z wysiłkiem spojrzał na Rothena. – Kilka miesięcy temu, ludność zamieszkującą tereny graniczące z Sachaką zaczęła dręczyć plaga zaginięć. Dorrien wraz z jeszcze jednym Uzdrowicielem próbowali odkryć sprawców tych uprowadzeń, patrolując okolice Przełęczy Południowej. Niestety nie zdołali nikogo złapać, a następną ofiarą został Mistrz Tellar. Jego ciało spłonęło wraz z domem. O zmierzchu twój syn razem z Soneą i kilkoma mężczyznami z wioski wyruszyli na kolejny zwiad, jednak żadne z nich nie powróciło. Na następny dzień rozpoczęto poszukiwania. – Mężczyzna zaczerpnął głośno powietrze, pragnąc uwolnić gardło z uścisku przerażenia. – Ludzie, z którymi dziś rozmawiałem, oznajmili, iż w lesie odnaleziono ciało maga. Rozpoznali w nim Dorriena.

Rothen wpatrywał się w Lorlena, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Serce zaczęło wybijać niezdrowo szybki rytm, a brzuch skurczył się nieprzyjemnie. Umysł Alchemika z całą mocą nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że Dorrien nie żyje. To nie może być prawda. Jego syn wiedzie spokojne życie na wsi z kobietą, którą kocha. Zobaczy się z nimi za parę miesięcy, w czasie przerwy semestralnej.

- Musieli się pomylić – odparł twardo, szukając w pełnych współczucia oczach Lorlena potwierdzenia. – To absurd, mój syn żyje!

- Myśliwy, który znalazł ciało, rozpoznał Dorriena. Zidentyfikowali go również pozostali wieśniacy. Twój syn leczył także w ich wiosce, wiedzieli, jak wygląda.

Rothen z uporem pokręcił głową. Rozpaczliwie pragnął udowodnić sobie i Administratorowi, że to jakaś paskudna pomyłka.

- _Dorrien_? – W napięciu oczekiwał odpowiedzi na mentalne wołanie, drżąc na całym ciele. – _Dorrienie_!

- To nic nie da, Rothenie – powiedział zdławionym głosem Lorlen. – On nie żyje. Przykro mi.

Alchemik oparł się ciężko o ścianę, przymykając oczy. Powoli do jego umysłu, tak uparcie broniącego się przed prawdą, zaczęły przenikać słowa Administratora. Dorrien już nigdy nie przyjedzie do Imardinu, a on nie powie mu, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny. Zaciśnięte mocno powieki zapiekły od łez, które spłynęły cicho po policzkach. Rodzic powinien chronić swoje dziecko, a on nawet nie mógł wesprzeć syna w walce. Przed oczami Rothena zatańczyła ciemność, a on stracił równowagę. Ktoś powstrzymał go przed upadkiem, podtrzymując za ramię.

- Wiem, że ci ciężko, Rothenie – wyszeptał Lorlen. – Jednak jest nadzieja, że Sonea żyje. Z tego czerp siłę!

Słowa Administratora docierały do maga jakby przez mgłę. Nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym niż na myśli, iż jego syn został zabity. W korytarzu rozbrzmiał odgłos nerwowych kroków, które z każdym następnym uderzeniem stawały się wyraźniejsze. Rothen z otępieniem obserwował nadchodzącego Osena, który zatrzymał się przed Lorlenem.

- Większość zaczyna się niecierpliwić – mruknął, zerkając na tłum magów zebrany przed wejściem do Rady Gildii. – W dodatku przybył już Król wraz z Doradcami. Pora zaczynać.

Mężczyzna odziany w błękitne szaty skinął głową i spojrzał na Rothena.

- Rozumiem, że może być to dla ciebie trudne, jednak proszę, abyś uczestniczył w Przesłuchaniu. Starsi z pewnością zechcą zadać ci pytania.

Alchemik nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał słuchać tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz, ale musiał. W milczeniu wyminął Administratora i jego asystenta, wolnym krokiem zmierzając ku otwierającym się wolno drzwiom Rady Gildii. Teraz została mu już tylko nadzieja, że Sonea wciąż żyje. Zrobi wszystko, żeby sprowadzić bezpiecznie przybraną córkę do domu.

Rothen wpatrywał się pozbawionym wyrazu wzrokiem w dwóch mężczyzn stojących pośrodku sali, tych samych, których widział dzisiaj rano. Teraz już wiedział, dlaczego wydali mu się znajomi. Spotkał ich podczas pobytu w wiosce Dorriena kilka lat temu. Pamiętał, jak syn zabrał go na konną przejażdżkę po okolicy, pokazując osady, w których miał swoich pacjentów. To wspomnienie wywołało kolejną falę bólu i tęsknoty. Alchemik zacisnął mocno usta, czując wzbierające w oczach łzy. Nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że nie ma już syna. Nigdy nie zaakceptuje tej nagłej śmierci, która odebrała mu ostatniego członka rodziny.

- Rothenie, co się dzieje?

Spojrzenie starszego maga skupiło się na Dannylu, który patrzył na niego z troską. Nie odpowiedział, wciąż zbyt zdruzgotany, by wykrztusić choćby jedno słowo. Wciąż obserwował Harada relacjonującego wydarzenia z południowej Kyralii. Magowie słuchali go w napięciu, a na ich twarzach coraz wyraźniej malowało się zaniepokojenie. Gdy posłaniec wspomniał o śmierci Mistrza Tellara przez salę przetoczył się głośny pomruk niedowierzania. Bardzo szybko zamienił się on w niezadowolenie, kiedy stało się jasne, że Gildia już wcześniej została poinformowana. Rothen był jednym z nielicznych magów, którzy powstrzymali się od głośnego komentarza. Drżał od skrywanego zdenerwowania, oczekując na publiczne ogłoszenie śmierci jego syna. Łzy zaczęły spływać cicho po policzkach starszego mężczyzny, serce przyspieszyło swoją pracę, kiedy Harad zaczął opisywać poszukiwania zabójców Tellara prowadzone przez Dorriena.

- Trudno mi określić prawdziwy przebieg zdarzeń. Jednakże przypuszczam, że musieli opuścić główną drogę i zapuścić w głuszę. Tam zostali zaatakowani – powiedział mężczyzna. – Dzień później ludzie z wioski Mistrza Dorriena zwrócili się do nas z prośbą o pomoc w poszukiwaniu zaginionych magów. Niestety w lesie odnaleźliśmy ciało mężczyzny w szatach Uzdrowiciela. Rozpoznaliśmy w nim Dorriena.

Sala ponownie rozbrzmiała podniesionymi głosami magów, jedynie starszy Alchemik pozostał posępny i milczący. Drgnął lekko, czując zaciskającą się na swoim ramieniu dłoń Dannyla.

- Tak bardzo mi przykro, Rothenie – wyszeptał młody Alchemik.

- Jakim prawem ukrywaliście przed nami śmierć Tellara! – warknął Peakin, podnosząc się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca. – Wasze milczenie doprowadziło do jeszcze większego nieszczęścia!

- To ja uznałem, że śmierć Mistrza Tellara należy trzymać w tajemnicy, dopóki nie poznamy wszystkich okoliczności. Miało to zapobiec ewentualnemu wybuchowi paniki. Czyżbyś podważał słuszność mojej decyzji? – spytał zimno Merin, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

Zaskoczony Alchemik zamarł na krótką chwilę.

- Nie śmiałbym, wasza wysokość – wymamrotał, pospiesznie siadając.

Zielone oczy monarchy skupiły się na Peakinie, który zdawał się skurczyć w sobie pod wpływem królewskiej urażonej dumy.

Lorlen odchrząknął.

- Czy są jakieś pytania? – Powiódł wyczekującym wzrokiem po zebranych magach.

- Tylko jedno – odezwał się Balkan. – Mistrzu Rothenie, czy w listach albo rozmowie Dorrien i Sonea nie wspominali o czymś niepokojącym? Nie odniosłeś wrażenie, że czegoś się obawiają?

Starszy mag wstał powoli i zapatrzył w jedną z marmurowych kolumn, myśląc intensywnie.

Dorrien nie należał do ludzi, u których łatwo wywołać strach. Z listów od syna nie wyłapał niczego, co wzbudziłoby jego niepokój. Jednak inaczej było Soneą. Doskonale wiedział, kogo się obawiała. Przekręcił głowę lekko w bok, zatrzymując spojrzenie na Wielkim Mistrzu. W umyśle Alchemika pojawiło się ostrożne podejrzenie, że być może to czarny mag stoi za śmiercią dwójki Uzdrowicieli. On mógł być zdolny do wszystkiego. Przecież skrzywdził najbliższego przyjaciela, byleby zapewnić sobie jego milczenie…

-Mistrzu Rothenie?

Starszy mag zerknął na Administratora, w którego oczach błyszczało ostrzeżenie. Zrozumiał, że ma siedzieć cicho.

- Nie, nic niepokojącego nie zauważyłem.

- Czy ktoś jeszcze chciałby zabrać głos? – Lorlen odczekał odpowiednią chwilę, z ulgą wsłuchując się w pełną wyczekiwania ciszę. – W takim razie kontynuujmy. Dzisiaj rano Starszyzna podjęła decyzję o wysłaniu do Arvice posłańców wraz z kyraliańskimi kupcami. Przeprowadzone zostaną również poszukiwania Mistrzyni Sonei, którymi zajmą się Wojownicy wybrani przez Mistrza Balkana.

- Gildia ma wysłać na zgubę kolejnych ludzi?! – syknął Garrel. – Chcecie poświęcić kolejnych, wykształconych, dobrze urodzonych Wojowników dla kobiety, która już najprawdopodobniej nie żyje?

- Wątpię, abyś oponował równie zaciekle, gdyby to zaginął mag pochodzący z wyższych klas – zauważyła cierpko Vinara, mierząc mężczyznę pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem.

Wojownik prychnął gniewnie w odpowiedzi.

- Najwyraźniej członkom rodziny Parren obca jest empatia – mruknął Dannyl, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

- Skąd pewność, że posłańcy dotrą do Arvice? – spytał jeden z Uzdrowicieli.

- Szlak handlowy prowadzi przez Fort prosto do stolicy Sachaki. Wysłana przez nas karawana będzie poruszała się tylko tą drogą – wyjaśnił Balkan. – Jeżeli Gildia nie zareaguje, Sachakanie rozbestwią się jeszcze bardziej. Trzeba położyć kres tym wypadom na ziemie Kyralii.

Po sali przebiegł pomruk aprobaty, do którego po chwili dołączyły szepty przepełnione wątpliwościami. Rothen zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej, widząc jak wielu członków Gildii nie przekonały argumenty Balkana. Gardło Alchemika ścisnęło się z gniewu i rozpaczy na myśl, że przez uprzedzenia i wygodę magów, Sonea nie otrzyma szansy powrotu do domu. Wzrok Rothena ponownie powędrował ku mężczyźnie odzianemu w Czerna szaty. Z początku Wielki Mistrz zdawał się być jak zawsze nieobecny, pogrążony we własnych przemyśleniach. Jednak po dłuższej obserwacji, Alchemik zaczął dostrzegać dobrze maskowane nerwowe napięcie. Czoło Akkarina przecinała zmarszczka zdradzająca zaniepokojenie, zaś ciemne oczy śledziły czujnie otoczenie. Nietypowe zachowanie przywódcy Gildii wzmogło podejrzliwość Rothena. Czy Wielki Mistrz wiedział coś więcej o morderstwach na południu i nie chciał tego ujawnić? Alchemik nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, iż to wszystko ma coś wspólnego z sekretem czarnego maga.

Dźwięk gongu wyrwał starszego maga z zamyślenia, zmuszając do skupienia na Przesłuchaniu.

- O realizacji zamierzonych przez Starszyznę działań zadecydujemy poprzez głosowanie – powiedział głośno Lorlen. – Czy uznajecie za słuszną decyzję o wysłaniu posłańców do Arvice oraz przeprowadzenie poszukiwań Mistrzyni Sonei?

Rothen natychmiast utworzył kulę świetlną, posyłając ją następnie pod sklepienie sali. Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc jak coraz więcej pulsarów unosi się ponad głowami magów. Alchemik zerknął na Garrela siedzącego po przeciwnej stronie, który ze wzgardą obserwował wciąż rosnącą liczbę magicznych świateł.

- Większość opowiedziała się za – oznajmił głośno Lorlen, nie kryjąc swojego zadowolenia. – Magowie mający udać się do Arvice zostaną wybrani przez królewskich Doradców, natomiast Wojownicy, którzy chcą wziąć udział w poszukiwaniach Sonei, powinni zgłosić się do Mistrza Balkana. Przesłuchanie uznaję za zakończone.

Sala rozbrzmiała odgłosem odsuwanych w pospiechu krzeseł, gdy magowie powstali ze swoich miejsc. Tłum ludzi odzianych w szaty skupił się wokół wolno otwierających drzwi, głośno wymieniając między sobą uwagi. Lorlen ze smutkiem obserwował pobladłego z rozpaczy Rothena, któremu towarzyszył Dannyl. Przez krótką chwilę spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny skupiło się na Wielkim Mistrzu. Zanim Alchemik zwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, Administrator zdołał dostrzec pogardę w niebieskich oczach i gniewnie zaciśnięte usta.

- Myślałem, że będzie gorzej – mruknął Balkan, podchodząc do Lorlena.

- W istocie – odparł mag odziany w błękitne szaty. – Przypuszczam, że ostra reakcja Garrela nie przejdzie bez echa.

- Planowałem wysłać go na poszukiwania Sonei. Jego siła i umiejętności z pewnością byłyby pomocne – Arcymistrz Wojowników umilkł gwałtownie, widząc zbliżającego się Merina w towarzystwie Wielkiego Mistrza i Doradców.

- Wasza wysokość – Administrator skłonił się z szacunkiem.

- Za cztery dni magowie mają wyruszyć na południe, jutro chcę znać imiona kandydatów na posłańców – oświadczył Król tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Poszukiwania Uzdrowicielki będzie nadzorował Wielki Mistrz.

- Oczywiście, wasza wysokość.

- Doskonale. Oczekuję, że będziecie informować mnie na bieżąco. – Po tych słowach Merin odwrócił się i razem z Doradcami opuścił Aulę Gildii.

- Poszukiwania należy zacząć jak najszybciej – zwrócił się do Balkana czarny mag. – Jeżeli to możliwe, twoi ludzie powinni wyruszyć jutro z samego rana.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, Wielki Mistrzu.

Akkarin skinął głową.

- Przekaż Garrelowi, że z mojego polecenia weźmie udział w poszukiwaniach. Każdy potrzebuje lekcji pokory.

W ciemnych oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, a Lorlen odniósł wrażenie, że słowa Wielkiego Mistrza były cierpką aluzją do niego samego.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Sonea zanurzyła dłonie w lodowatym strumieniu, zdecydowanymi ruchami trąc brudne rękawy koszuli. Rześkie poranne powietrze przeniknęło przez cienkie ubrania, wywołując dreszcze. Senne otępienie ulotniło się z jej umysłu, pozostawiając ją samą w ponurej rzeczywistości, od której tak bardzo chciała uciec. Zastygła w bezruchu wpatrzona w odbicie kobiecej twarzy w czystej wodzie. Z trudem rozpoznała siebie w tej postaci o zapadniętych policzkach, pozbawionych wyrazu oczach i niezdrowo bladej skórze. Odwróciła wzrok, czując wzbierającą w gardle gorycz mieszającą się ze wstydem. Jedna z najpotężniejszych kobiet w Gildii została upodlona, sprowadzona do roli zabawki przez mężczyznę, który był wyrzutkiem we własnym kraju…_Przestań się nad sobą użalać!_ Gwałtownie zaczęła trzeć zabrudzoną tkaninę, całą uwagę skupiając na pracy. Po kilku energicznych ruchach przestała myśleć o ty, co robi, machinalnie powtarzając wykonywane czynności. Prała, wyżymała z wody i wrzucała do kosza, od razu sięgając po następną część garderoby. Ignorowała rosnące zmęczenie oraz przejmujący głód. Liczyło się tylko sprawne wypełnienie poleceń ichaniego. Aż za dobrze pamiętała baty, które wymierzył jej Kariko, kiedy upadła z wyczerpania w czasie wędrówki po pustkowiu, wypuszczając z rąk worek z żywnością.

Sonea drgnęła czując czyjś dotyk na ramieniu i uniosła nerwowo głowę do góry. Nad nią stała Sachakanka o smutnych oczach i twarzy pokrytej delikatnymi zmarszczkami. Imara. Kobieta wsparła pleciony kosz na biodrze i wierzchem prawej dłoni starła krople potu z czoła.

- Chodź już, Soneo. Musimy wracać, jeżeli nie chcemy rozgniewać pana. – Pomogła jej wstać, po czym skierowała się ku kamienistej ścieżce niknącej w lesie.

Podążając za niewolnicą, Sonea wpatrywała się z zamyśleniem w wychudłą postać kobiety. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawiała się, czy zdołałaby przetrwać w tym świecie, gdyby nie ona. _Pewnie nie, _pomyślała, czując przypływ wdzięczności. Imara zaopiekowała się Soneą, gdy Kariko przywiózł ją do obozu z silną gorączką. Pomogła jej stanąć na nogi i odnaleźć się w nowym środowisku, zapoznając z panującymi tutaj zasadami oraz szorstkim językiem Sachakan.

- Szybciej! – Imara ponagliła młodą kobietę, posyłając jej nerwowe spojrzenie.

Przyspieszyła kroku, zaciskając usta, aby nie syczeć z bólu, kiedy ostre kamienie raniły jej stopy osłonięte cienką podeszwą butów. Mimo to nie zwolniła, uparcie parła na przód. Chłodny wiatr poniósł po lesie odgłos kopyt uderzających o ziemię towarzyszące mu wycie yeeli. Kariko powracał do obozu z łupieżczego wypadu. Wystraszona co chwilę oglądała się za siebie, sprawdzając, czy ścieżka za nimi wciąż jest pusta. Kroki Sonei przeszły w trucht, a serce niespokojnie tłukło się w piersi, odbierając oddech. Popędzana przez Imarę i zbliżające się poszczekiwanie dzikich psów zapomniała o palącym bólu w nogach. Odkąd jeden z yeeli Kariko zatopił zęby w jej ciele nauczyła się lękać tych zwierząt równie mocno jak bata. Mijane w pośpiechu drzewa rosły coraz rzadziej, sygnalizując bliskość polany, na której ichani rozkazał rozbić obóz. Zwolniła, z ulgą wypuszczając powietrze z płuc, kiedy minęły pierwszy szary namiot. Tętent końskich kopyt stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. Niewolnicy w pośpiechu porzucali swoje zajęcia i pędzili na środek obozu, oczekując na powrót ichaniego w posępnym milczeniu. Sonea wraz z Imarą dołączyła do wynędzniałych ludzi stłoczonych w ciasną grupę przed namiotami. W powietrze wzbił się pył, a ziemia zawibrowała pod ich stopami, gdy Kariko wjechał do obozu. Za ichanim pojawili się wyczerpani niewolnicy dźwigający worki z odebranymi sachakańskim rolnikom zapasami na zimę. Wśród znajomych twarzy, Sonea dostrzegła nową, zupełnie obcą. Niewiele od niej starsza kobieta upadła na ziemię, drżąc na całym ciele w wycieńczenia. Gdy podniosła wzrok, żołądek Sonei ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie na widok dzikiego przerażenia w oczach Sachakanki. Kobieta rozejrzała się szybko po otoczeniu. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na wąskim przejściu między namiotami prowadzącym w las. Gwałtownym ruchem poderwała się do biegu. Nie zdołała zrobić nawet jednego kroku, gdyż potężny yeel chwycił ją za nogę, szarpnięciem przyszpilając do ziemi. Po obozie poniósł się wrzask bólu zmieszany z płaczem. Okrutny śmiech Kariko zagłuszył krzyk kobiety.

- Jeszcze żaden niewolnik nie zdołał mi uciec. - Ichani dobył bata, podchodząc wolno do swojej ofiary. – Każdy, który spróbował, już nigdy nie stanął na nogi.

Sachakanka cofnęła się do tyłu, ciągnąc po ziemi poszarpaną, zakrwawioną nogę.

- Jesteś moją własnością! – syknął, wymierzając jej pierwsze uderzenie. – Nie masz dokąd uciec. Nie masz już rodziny! – Bat raz za razem przecinał ze świstem powietrze, bezlitośnie rozcinając skórę kobiety.

W obozie zapadła martwa cisza przerywana jedynie jękami Sachakanki. Niewolnicy z twarzami pozbawionymi wyrazu obserwowali, jak ich pan z chorą radością znęca się nad nową zabawką. Wszyscy stali nieruchomo, prócz Sonei, która drżała na całym ciele ze strachu oraz skrywanej nienawiści. Patrząc na błagającą o litość kobietę miała wrażenie, że widzi samą siebie wiele dni temu, kiedy prosiła Kariko o miłosierdzie. Gardło zapiekło ją od tłumionych łez. Ile czasu minęło od tamtej koszmarnej nocy? Miesiąc, dwa? Wspomnienia bolały, przypominały o fatalnym wyborze, za który zapłaciła swoją wolnością. Kolejny wrzask bólu nowej niewolnicy wstrząsnął Soneą. Podobnie jak ta kobieta, również przybyła do obozu ichaniego przerażona i zagubiona, oderwana od znanego sobie świata. Jednak nie próbowała ucieczki. Poniżona, zaszczuta przez Kariko nie miała odwagi, aby o niej pomyśleć. _A teraz? _Przyglądając się mężczyźnie okładającemu kobietę batem, jego wykrzywionej w szyderczym uśmiechu twarzy, czuła, jak nienawiść zamienia się w chęć buntu. Ichani upodlił ją w najgorszy możliwy sposób, zdeptał godność, ale ona nie pozwoli sobie jej odebrać. Wychowała się w slumsach, gdzie każdego dnia bylcy walczą o przetrwanie, była jednym z najpotężniejszych magów. Kariko jej nie złamie, nie dopuści do tego. Kąciki ust Sonei uniosły się lekko ku górze, a w brzuchu rozlało się przyjemne ciepło wywołane przez nadzieję.

_Uwolnię się od ciebie, Kariko_.

Służący otworzył szeroko przed Administratorem drzwi do królewskiego gabinetu, kłaniając się przy tym z szacunkiem. Lorlen odetchnął głęboko i przekroczył próg komnaty, rozglądając się wokół uważnie. Prócz Starszych Magów, Merin wezwał do Pałacu przedstawicieli najważniejszych rodów w Imardinie zasiadających w radzie królewskiej. _Większość Domów zaciekle sprzeciwiała się wysłaniu posłańców do Arvice, tylko nieliczni poparli Gildię_, pomyślał, uprzejmie odpowiadając na powitania pozostałych gości. Spojrzenie Administratora padło na Zarządcę Fortu, którego przyjazd był przyczyną dzisiejszego spotkania. Mag spochmurniał na wspomnienie wydarzeń poprzedniej nocy, spędzonej w gabinecie na rozmowie z przybyłym Wojownikiem i resztą Starszyzny. _Wiadomość Makina o porażce naszych posłańców w Sachace nie przysporzy nam sprzymierzeńców._

- Wyglądasz na wykończonego, Administratorze. – Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli przyjrzała się krytycznie Lorlenowi, gdy ten zajął miejsce obok niej przy długim stole.

Mężczyzna w błękitnych szatach uśmiechnął się blado. Od pięciu lat rzadko kiedy zasypiał bez nerwowego przewracania się w pościeli i powracających wspomnień sztyletu przecinającego skórę Takana. Jakby tego było za mało, do starych zmartwień dołączyły wydarzenia na południu Kyralii. Ostatnie godziny ubiegłej nocy spędził leżąc w pościeli, uparcie szukając powiązania między zaginięciem Sonei, a tajemnicą Wielkiego Mistrza. Podejrzenie, że to wszystko w jakiś sposób musi się ze sobą łączyć, nie dawało Lorlenowi spokoju, nieustannie dręcząc jego umysł.

- Zajścia przy granicy z Sachaką spędzają mi sen z powiek – odparł krótko.

- Nie tylko tobie – mruknęła Vinara z ponurym uśmiechem.

Drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i do komnaty wkroczył Merin w towarzystwie dwójki Doradców. Krzesła zaszurały cicho, gdy wszyscy podnieśli się z miejsc, aby powitać monarchę.

- Siadajcie – rozkazał, zajmując krzesło u szczytu stołu. – Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, wiec zaczynajmy od razu. W środku nocy do Pałacu dotarła wiadomość od Wielkiego Mistrza z prośbą o jak najszybsze zwołanie rady królewskiej. Dzisiejsze spotkanie ma związek z wysłaniem do Sachaki kyraliańskich posłańców, którzy nie dotarli do Arvice. – Przez komnatę przetoczył się pomruk oburzenia, a w oczach niektórych przedstawicieli Domów pojawiły się gniewne błyski. – Zanim zaczniemy dyskusję, chciałbym wysłuchać Zarządcy Fortu, który jest tutaj obecny.

Makin poruszył się niespokojnie pod wpływem wyczekujących spojrzeń. Najwyraźniej nie był przyzwyczajony do tak sporego zainteresowania. Wojownik odetchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić.

- Dwa dni temu, o świcie, gwardziści pełniący straż na murach dostrzegli poruszającego się po pustkowiu samotnego jeźdźca. Z początku odległość nie pozwoliła im rozpoznać przybysza, jednak gdy zbliżył się do Fortu, dostrzegli czerwone szaty Wojownika. W jego zachowaniu było coś dziwnego, zdawał się nie panować nad koniem. Dopiero kiedy przejechał przez bramę zorientowaliśmy się, że był martwy. Mężczyzna najprawdopodobniej został napadnięty w czasie podróży. Na twarzy miał sińce i zadrapania, ubranie było w strzępach, a z sakw podróżnych znikły pieniądze oraz prowiant. Mag musiał stoczyć walkę przed śmiercią, która pozbawiła go mocy. Być może się mylę, ale tylko tak potrafię wytłumaczyć fakt, że ciało nie uległo samospaleniu po zgonie.

- Co działo się dalej?

Makin spojrzał niepewnie na Merina.

- Zdecydowałem się wysłać czterech Wojowników, aby zbadali odcinek drogi widoczny z murów Fortu. Obawiałem się, że pozostali posłańcy mogli podzielić los swojego towarzysza – wyjaśnił pospiesznie, widząc jak monarcha zaciska gniewnie usta. – Żaden z grupy wysłanej do Sachaki nie odpowiedział na mentalne wołanie. Posłani przeze mnie magowie wrócili po południ z wiadomością, że dwie godziny jazdy od Fortu znaleźli zwłoki kolejnego Wojownika. Prócz ciała odkryli ślady wskazujące na napaść; stratowana ziemia, opróżnione z żywności i kosztowności sakwy. Po pozostałych magach zostały porwane szaty. – Mężczyzna zamilkł na krótką chwilę, aby złapać oddech. – Zaraz po powrocie moich ludzi postanowiłem wyruszyć do Gildii, by przekazać wieści osobiście. Wyjechałem jeszcze tego samego dnia, zabierając ciała dwójki magów. – Makin spojrzał na Vinarę. – Sekcja zwłok mogłaby pomóc ustalić prawdziwą przyczynę śmierci, a do tego potrzebna jest wiedza Uzdrowicieli. To wszystko, co miałem do opowiedzenia, Wasza wysokość. Dalsze wydarzenia są doskonale wszystkim znane.

- Podjąłeś ryzykowną decyzję, Mistrzu Makinie – powiedział ostro Merin.

Wojownik wytrzymał spojrzenie Króla.

- Uznałem, że nie mogę poprzestać jedynie na próbach mentalnego nawiązania kontaktu – odparł spokojnie. – W tej sytuacji moim obowiązkiem było sprawdzenie, co stało się z pozostałymi posłańcami.

- W przyszłości powiadom Gildię zanim wyślesz Wojowników na ziemie Sachaki. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na stratę kolejnych ludzi.

- Oczywiście, Wasza wysokość.

- Kolejni magowie stracili życie, a my wciąż nie wiemy przed czym mamy się bronić – odezwał się Mistrz Mirken. - Trzeba jak najszybciej przebadać ciała zabitych Wojowników. Być może oględziny dostarczą nam użytecznych informacji.

- Już dostarczyły, Doradco – odparła Vinara. – Przeprowadziłam sekcję zaraz po tym, jak Mistrz Mirken przekazał mi zwłoki dwójki mężczyzn. Zarządca Fortu wskazał błędną przyczynę śmierci magów. Wojownicy nie zginęli z powodu wyczerpania mocy. Ona została im odebrana.

Lorlen drgnął zaniepokojony. Istniał tylko jeden sposób pozbawienia maga mocy wbrew jego woli, zakazany w Krainach Sprzymierzonych od stuleci.

- Obaj mężczyźni zostali zabici przy użyciu czarnej magii.

Administrator odniósł wrażenie, że w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nieznośnie gorąco. Narvin z Domu Arren przypatrywał się kolejno wszystkim Starszym Magom, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. Balkan sapnął ciężko, wspierając czoło na dłoni, a Sarrin kręcił głową, mrucząc, że to niemożliwe.

- Skąd ta pewność? – spytał ostro Glarrin.

Na przedramionach Wojowników odnalazłam płytkie nacięcia wykonane nożem…

- To jeszcze nie dowód!

Vinara uniosła wyżej głowę, spoglądając na mężczyznę z błyskiem irytacji w oczach.

- Nie wskazywałabym czarnej magii jako przyczyny śmierci, gdybym nie była całkowicie pewna – powiedziała ostro Uzdrowicielka. – Pozbawione mocy ciało noszące ślady wąskich nacięć są charakterystycznymi oznakami użycia czarnej magii. Wojownicy wysłani do Sachaki byli jednymi z najsilniejszych ludzi, jakimi dysponowała Gildią. Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby człowiek dysponujący podobną energią potrafił doprowadzić samą walką do całkowitego wyczerpania wyszkolonego maga! Któż miałby na tyle siły, aby uprowadzić Wojowników bez odbierania im mocy? Tylko czarny mag.

Gdy padły dwa ostatnie słowa, Lorlen nie mógł się powstrzymać i zerknął z obawą na Wielkiego Mistrza. Siedzący obok Króla mężczyzna w ciemnych szatach wsparł podbródek na splecionych dłoniach, przysłuchując się rozmowie w ponurym milczeniu. W pozornie opanowanej sylwetce Akkarina, Administrator odnalazł dobrze skrywane napięcie. Mag opuścił lekko ramiona, jakby był już zmęczony dźwiganiem tajemnic. Ciemne jak noc oczy błyszczały, zdradzając zdenerwowanie. W Administratorze ponownie wezbrały wątpliwości. Może powinien ujawnić sekret Akkarina? Zdradzić przyjaciela w imię sprawiedliwości. Czy postąpiłby dobrze? Wciąż miał nadzieję, że działania Wielkiego Mistrza mają jakiś sens, którego on nie dostrzega. A może tak tylko sobie wmawia, ponieważ nie potrafi wydać przyjaciela?

- A więc posyłając Wojowników do Arvice, dostarczyliśmy tym sachakańskim magom sposobność do zwiększenia ich siły? - Kado z Domu Savil wbił wyczekujące spojrzenie w Starszyznę.

Lorlen skrzywił się lekko, słysząc oskarżycielski głos mężczyzny.

- Gildia nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu czarnych magów w Sachace – wyjaśnił, siląc się na spokojny ton. – Gdyby było inaczej, każdy Kyralianin dostałby rozkaz trzymania się z dala od wschodnich granic.

- Już wcześniej otrzymywaliście sygnały o zagrożeniu. Mistrz Dorrien i Mistrz Tellar zostali zamordowani. Wojownicy wysłani z Fortu w celu spatrolowania granic do tej pory nie dali znaków życia. – Głos arystokraty przybrał na sile. – Doskonale wiedzieliście, że na południu nie jest bezpiecznie, zwłaszcza dla magów. Mimo to posłaliście tam kolejnych ludzi. – Kado uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią w stół. – Całkowicie zignorowaliście zagrożenie!

- Niczego nie zlekceważyliśmy – odparł chłodno Wielki Mistrz. – Mieliśmy na uwadze ryzyko misji, jednakże była ona konieczna. Kyralia nie mogła pozostawić bez odpowiedzi zajść na południu. Musieliśmy zareagować.

- Jednak dyplomacja zawiodła – podsumował cierpko Nettin z domu Parren. – Starszyzna również.

W komnacie zapadła cisza przesycona oburzeniem magów, które stopniowo zamieniało się w gniew.

Przeciwne działaniom Gildii rody Imardinu usiłowały udowodnić nieudolność i brak kompetencji Starszyzny, jako broni używając fatalnej w skutkach wyprawy do Sachaki.

- Decyzja została podjęta przez głosowanie – warknął Balkan. – Zdecydowana większość opowiedziała się za wysłaniem Wojowników do Arvice. Uparcie staracie się udowodnić nam winę, zamiast skupić się na szukaniu pokojowego wyjścia z zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Nie widzę szans na polubowne rozwiązanie – syknął Nettin, pochylając się do przodu. – Najpierw Sachakanie zaatakowali Kyralian mieszkających przy Przełęczy, zabili Uzdrowicieli, a teraz zamordowali Wojowników! To zapowiedź wojny.

- Niekoniecznie. Być może mamy do czynienia z grupą czarnych magów, która żyje z grabieży. Możliwe, iż król Sachaki nie ma pojęcia o napadach na ludność Kyralii.

Ostrożność i wahanie obecne w głosie Wielkiego Mistrza wzbudziła podejrzliwość Administratora. Lorlen odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Akkarin zdawał się być spięty, jakby obawiał się, że jedną, nierozważną wypowiedzią zdradzi, iż ukrywa coś bardzo istotnego. Serce Administratora zabiło szybciej. _On wie więcej niż mówi. Wie, kto stoi za tymi napaściami._

- Skąd ta myśl, Wielki Mistrzu? – spytał Nettin wyzywająco.

- Gdyby celem Sachakan była wojna, najpierw zaatakowaliby i zajęli Fort, a nie marnowali energię na napadanie prostych Kyralian, nie stanowiących żadnego zagrożenia. – Akkarin sięgnął po kieliszek z winem, przykładając go do ust. Rękaw czarnej szaty zsunął się w dół, odsłaniając niewielki fragment przedramienia.

Administrator zamarł, wpatrując się z mieszaniną niedowierzania i przerażenia w gęstą siatkę cienkich blizn znaczących skórę Wielkiego Mistrza. W umyśle Lorlena rozbrzmiały słowa Vinary wypowiedziane zaledwie kilkanaście minut temu. Opis obrażeń Wojowników zamordowanych w Sachace był uderzająco podobny do blizn Akkarina.

„ …_ślady po ostrzu, najczęściej na przedramionach, są oznakami użycia czarnej magii"_

Lorlen sapnął wstrząśnięty swoim odkryciem, jego serce ponownie zaczęło szybciej pompować krew, tłukąc się boleśnie o żebra. _Nie, to niemożliwe! To jakiś absurd_. Akkarin był jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi w Gildii już przed podróżą. Administrator nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić dawnego przyjaciela pokonanego przez czarnego maga.

_A może się mylisz, Lorlenie?_

Trzynaście lat temu Akkarin powrócił do Imardinu w brudnych łachmanach, wychudły i wynędzniały niczym żebrak. Gwałtownie zerwany kontakt z Gildią i bliskimi tłumaczył poświęceniem się samotnym medytacjom z dala od ludzkich siedzib. Twierdził, że cały jego dobytek zaginął podczas ostatniego etapu podróży. Lorlen przyjął te wyjaśnienia bez cienia podejrzliwości, ciesząc się z powrotu przyjaciela do domu. Jednak od pięciu lat miał coraz większe wątpliwości co do prawdomówności Akkarina. _W ostatnim liście z Elyne pisał, że rozpoczyna kolejny etap podróży, planował udać się w Góry Szare. Później wiadomości przestały przychodzić._ Lorlen zmarszczył brwi, rozmyślając gorączkowo. Czyżby ciekawość Akkarina zagnała go dalej niż planował, na ziemie nieznane i dzikie? Administrator dopiero teraz dostrzegł, ile luk zawierała historyjka Wielkiego Mistrza. Być może Akkarin przekroczył granice Imperium Sachakańskiego i spotkało go to, co ludzi mieszkających przy Przełęczy…

~ Zbyt dużo myślisz, Lorlenie.

Mężczyzna w błękitnych szatach drgnął, jakby użądlony, słysząc niezadowolony głos Wielkiego Mistrza w swoich myślach. Uniósł głowę do góry, napotykając świdrujące spojrzenie Akkarina, błyszczące od tłumionego gniewu. Lorlen zerknął na krwawy pierścień na palcu wskazującym prawej dłoni. _A niech to, wszystko słyszał_. Wielki Mistrz rzucił Administratorowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie i podciągnął rękaw do góry, ukrywając blizny, by już nikt więcej nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

- Oni nie zagarniają napadanych ziem – powiedział Balkan. – Zabijają miejscową ludność, zabierają ich dobytek, po czym wycofują się do Sachaki. To nie działania wojenne, tylko żerowanie na bezbronnych Kyralianach, a to może się stać przyczyną konfliktu. – Mężczyzna popatrzył z powagą na Merina. – Musimy położyć kres tym napaściom.

- Co proponuje Starszyzna – spytał cicho Król, w zamyśleniu marszcząc czoło.

- Skoro droga przez Pustkowie jest dla nas zamknięta, to spróbujmy dostać się do Arvice szlakiem morskim.

- Chyba nie sądzicie, że Domy i reszta Gildii poprze kolejną delegację? – fuknął ostro Nettin.

- Ryzyko jest mniejsze niż przy przeprawie przez Przełęcz – odezwał się Sarrin, który wyglądał na coraz bardziej znużonego całą dyskusją. – Ewentualne straty nie będą tak dotkliwe, jak te, które może przynieść wojna.

- Domy nigdy nie wyrażą swojej zgody!

- Zamiast wysyłać kolejnych magów do Sachaki, powinniśmy zająć się wzmacnianiem granic – wtrącił Kado. – Kiedy zaatakują ponownie, wybijemy ich co do jednego.

Wielki Mistrz pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie znamy liczby ani sił Sachakan. Posłanie ludzi na południe bez podstawowych informacji o przeciwniku to skrajna głupota. Nasi magowie mogą okazać się zbyt słabi do walki z czarnymi magami, którzy z pewnością zechcą ich rozdzielić. Wojownik pozbawiony wsparcia nie ma szans na zwycięstwo. Każdy zabity posłuży wzmocnieniu Sachakan.

- Przynajmniej będą bronić kraju – upierał się przy swoim Kado. – A nie narażać życie na misji, która pewnie zakończy się porażką jak poprzednia!

- Po ostatnich wydarzeniach poparcie dla Starszych Magów znacznie zmalało – zauważył zimno Nettin. – Jeżeli wyprawa się nie powiedzie, ludzie nie zapomną wam tego błędu.

- Wasza wysokość, nie tylko kyraliańskie rody są zaniepokojone działaniami Gildii, również elyśnkie rodziny wyraziły swoją dezaprobatę…

- Dość! – warknął ostro Merin, uciszając wszystkich. – Mistrzu Balkanie, czy znane są wam sposoby walki z czarnymi magami?

- Owszem. – Przełożony Wojowników przypatrywał się władcy z zainteresowaniem.

- Doskonale. Chcę, by Starszyzna opracowała strategię przeciw Sachakanom. Następnie przeszkolicie pięćdziesięciu Wojowników, którzy w przeciągu miesiąca mają udać się do Galii oraz Sarrin, skąd będą wyruszać regularne patrole. Zajmą się również ewakuacją ludności mieszkającej blisko Gór Żelaznych.

- Wasza wysokość, to zbyt krótki czas, by opracować skuteczną strategię i przeszkolić tak wielu Wojowników – zaprotestował Balkan. – Takie zadanie wymaga długotrwałych treningów, nie dwóch lub trzech tygodni ćwiczeń.

- Powiedziałem już ostatnie słowo – uciął ostro Merin, podnosząc się gwałtownie. Z zachmurzonym wyrazem twarzy podszedł do okna, odwracając się do pozostałych plecami. Była to wyraźna odprawa. – Możecie odejść.

Ochrypły jęk bólu rozdarł ciszę panującą w obozie. Nowa niewolnica szarpnęła się gwałtownie, gdy Sonea zaczęła zszywać oczyszczoną wcześniej ranę. Kyralianka zacisnęła delikatnie dłoń na nodze Sachakanki, unieruchamiając jej ciało.

- Spokojnie – wyszeptała, zerkając badawczo w stronę namiotu Kariko. – Ichani wymierzy ci chłostę, jeśli cię usłyszy.

Specjalnie nie użyła słowa „pan". Dobrowolne nazwanie ichaniego w ten sposób oznaczało dla Sonei przyjecie myślenia otaczających ją ludzi. Uznanie siebie za niewolnicę i zaakceptowanie tego świata, a ona nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru godzić się na upodlenie, sprowadzenie do roli bezwolnej zabawki. Odkryte dziś na nowo pragnienie odzyskania wolności dało Sonei poczucie celu. Nie zostanie tutaj, ucieknie stąd jak najszybciej się da.

Entuzjazm wywołany wizją wolności ostudził rozsądek. Była słaba, pozbawiona mocy i nie wiedziała, dokąd miałaby pójść. Kariko bez trudu wytropiłby ją i ponownie zniewolił. Jeśli chce raz na zawsze uwolnić się od ichaniego, musi wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć i zaplanować. Będzie miała tylko jedną szansę, drugiej już nie dostanie.

Cichy syk Sachakanki zmusił Sonę do powrotu do rzeczywistości. _Skup się na tym, co robisz_, upomniała się w myślach. Z zimnej wody w glinianej misie wyjęła czystą szmatkę i zmyła spływającą po ciemnej skórze krew, uśmierzając jednocześnie ból.

- Już niewiele zostało. – Uniosła lekko kąciki ust do góry, chcąc dodać kobiecie otuchy. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.

Ręka zadrżała Sonei odrobinę, gdy ponownie wbiła igłę w ciało Sachakanki. Przeciągnęła cienką nić, łącząc rozerwaną skórę. Z żalem pomyślała o swojej mocy, która teraz przypominała małą iskierkę. Gdyby dysponowała pełnią sił, uzdrowiłaby niewolnicę, oszczędzając kobiecie bólu i zagrożenia zakażeniem. Po raz kolejny przekonała się, jak bardzo brakuje jej magii. Od pięciu lat była nieodłączną częścią życia Sonei, którą Kariko odbierał każdego ranka.

- Sonea…

Na dźwięk swojego imienia wypowiedzianego szeptem, odwróciła się do tyłu, spoglądając na stojącą za nią kobietę. Widok skulonej w sobie i wypłoszonej Nivy wywołał w Sonei znajome ukłucie współczucia. Ta młodziutka dziewczyna, mająca niespełna siedemnaście lat, była zabawką Kariko, spełniającą jego najbardziej prymitywne potrzeby. Nigdy nie spędzała nocy w namiocie niewolników, zjawiała się dopiero nad ranem. Kyralianka nie raz widziała łzy w brązowych oczach, które ona ścierała wierzchem dłoni, chcąc je ukryć.

- Pan cię wzywa – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej, spoglądając na nią ponaglająco.

- Nie mogę jej tak zostawić. – Sonea ruchem głowy wskazała nową niewolnicę. – Muszę dokończyć zszywanie rany.

Niva sapnęła z niedowierzaniem. Dla niej czymś nie do pomyślenia było zwlekanie z wypełnieniem woli pana. Rzuciła wylęknione spojrzenie w stronę namiotu Kariko, po czym znów skupiła wzrok na Sonei.

- Głupia Kyralianka – wysyczała ze złością. – Pan chce cię widzieć. Musisz iść! – Szybkim ruchem chwyciła kobietę, próbując szarpnięciem postawić ją na nogi.

Sonea odepchnęła od siebie rękę niewolnicy, czując rosnący gniew.

- Nie pójdę, póki jej nie pomogę! – rzuciła ostro.

- Pan kazał cię przyprowadzić. – W głosie Nivy pojawiła się nuta determinacji zmieszana z panicznym lękiem. – Musisz do niego iść, natychmiast. – Chude palce dziewczyny zacisnęły się na nadgarstku Sonei, pociągnęła ją do góry, zmuszając do podniesienia się. – Imara się nią zajmie.

Czuła się paskudnie, zostawiając kobietę w takim stanie, ale nie miała wyboru. Swoim uporem mogła ściągnąć gniew Kariko na całą trójkę. Idąca przed nią dziewczyna nie rozluźniła uścisku, jakby obawiała się, że Sonea spróbuje uciec. Co chwilę odwracała się do niej, poganiając nerwowo. Kiedy mijały niewolników stłoczonych wokół ogniska na środku obozu, Sonea poszukała wzrokiem Imary. Była tam i przyglądała się jej ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Niva zatrzymała się przed namiotem Kariko, uchyliła klapę przysłaniającą wejście i wciągnęła Soneę do środka. Kyralianka nie zdążyła nawet rozejrzeć się dookoła, ponieważ Niva pchnęła ją na ziemię, zaś sama padła obok niej, przywierając do podłoża całym ciałem. Sonea nie miała zamiaru naśladować towarzyszki i płaszczyć się przed ichanim; pozostała na klęczkach z nisko opuszczoną głową.

- Panie, przyprowadziłam Kyraliankę – wybełkotała niewolnica.

- Doskonale, a teraz zejdź mi z oczu.

Po plecach Sonei spłynął dreszcz, a brzuch skurczył się ze strachu. Zerknęła ostrożnie na Nivę, która zerwała się na równe nogi z błyskiem ulgi w oczach wybiegła z namiotu. Zwinęła dłonie w pięści, czując jak współczucie dla dziewczyny zamienia się w nienawiść. Dzisiejszej nocy to ona miała usługiwać ichaniemu, dziś ją upokorzy. Niva doskonale o tym wiedziała i dlatego ciągnęła tutaj Sonęę z taką determinacją.

- Wstań.

Posłusznie podniosła się z ziemi, nie śmiąc unieść głowy do góry. Kariko podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem, chwycił za podbródek, unosząc jej głowę do góry. Kobieta rzuciła mężczyźnie krótkie spojrzenie, po czym szybko spuściła wzrok. Z trudem powstrzymała chęć odepchnięcia go od siebie. Jego dotyk przypominał o nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy go spotkała.

- Ostatnio nie poświęciłem zbyt wiele czasu mojemu gościowi z Gildii – powiedział ironicznie. – Ale teraz to naprawię.

Sonea odwróciła ze wstrętem głowę, gdy Kariko zaczął zataczać kciukiem powolne kręgi po jej policzku. Mężczyzna brutalnym ruchem odwrócił twarz kobiety w swoją stronę, przyłożył dłonie do skroni i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.

- A teraz, moja droga Uzdrowicielko, oprowadzisz mnie po Gildii.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie elark; nie planuję kontynuacji w „Itace". Już dawno nie piszę tego fanficka. Nie mam ani pomysłu ani zapału, żeby go pisać dalej. Koncentruję się teraz na „Piętnie", ponieważ uważam, że ta historia jest znacznie ciekawsza. Nawet z pisaniem tego opowiadania miewam czasami problemy._**

**_Dziękuję za pochwały (jakże miło jest je czytać xd). Samej jest mi trudno opisywać brutalne sceny i unikam opisywania szczegółów, żeby nie przesadzić i nikogo nie zniesmaczyć._**

**_Withinlust, przypuszczam, że nawet gdyby Akkarin nie był opanowany i nie stawiał dobra Kyralii ponad wszystko inne, to i tak nie popędziłby Sonei na pomoc – Gildia by mu nie pozwoliła. A przecież to właśnie jego opanowanie sprawia, że jest tak ciekawą postacią. _**

**_Wrzucam Wam rozdział na Gwiazdę, życząc wszystkim wesołych, radosnych Świąt, mnóstwa uśmiechów i spełnienia wszystkich marzeń!_**

**_(ale się rozpisałam :D)_**

* * *

><p>Rozdział 6.<p>

Sonea z przerażeniem zrozumiała, co zamierzał zrobić ichani. Chciał odczytać jej myśli w taki sam sposób, jak uczynił to Akkarin kilka lat temu. Pozna politykę Gildii, zgromadzoną w niej wiedzę, a przede wszystkim uzdrawianie. Nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Zaczęła wyrywać się mężczyźnie, próbując się od niego uwolnić, jednak on był silniejszy.

- Uspokój się, mała suko! – warknął, mocniej zaciskając palce na skroniach kobiety.

Zaczerpnęła głośno powietrze, zaskoczona gwałtownością, z jaką wdarł się do jej umysłu. Przymknęła oczy, zagłębiając się w świat swoich wspomnień kontrolowanych teraz przez ichaniego.

Zaczął od początku, od Czystki ponad pięć lat temu.

Znów ciskała kamieniem w odziane w szaty postacie, przelewając w tę czynność całą nienawiść, jaką darzyła magów. Wtedy myślała, że nie ma nic gorszego od Gildii, że nie istnieje większa niesprawiedliwość i nieczułość na ludzką krzywdę.

~ Widzisz, jak bardzo się myliłaś, niewolnico?

Ichani zostawił to wspomnienie, powracając do szukania informacji o Gildii. Obrazy z przeszłości przemykały przez umysł Sonei z zawrotną szybkością, nie dając się pochwycić. W końcu Kariko wybrał następne wydarzenie.

Wyblakłe wspomnienie podziemnego pokoju w Rezydencji nabrało ostrości. Razem z Sachakaninem patrzyła, jak Akkarin wchodzi do pomieszczenia, ściąga ciężki płaszcz oraz poplamioną koszulę, po czym zmywa z siebie zaschniętą krew.

W Sonei na nowo obudził się lęk przed Wielkim Mistrzem, jednak szybko został zagłuszony przez obce emocje. Ze zdziwieniem odbierała płynące z umysłu mężczyzny zadowolenie zmieszane z nienawiścią i chęcią zemsty. _Dlaczego Kariko tak bardzo chce zaszkodzić Akkarinowi?_ Ichani nie dał jej czasu do namysłu, zaczął intensywnie szukać w pamięci Sonei wszystkiego, co dotyczyło Przywódcy Gildii. Odkrycie, iż jego niewolnica było nowicjuszką Akkarina, bardzo go uradowało. Z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem prześledził wszystkie lata, które spędziła pod opieką czarnego maga. Szczególną uwagę zwracał na jej kontakty z potężnym mentorem. Dokładnie obejrzał każde spotkanie z Wielkim Mistrzem na cotygodniowych obiadach, zmuszając Soneę do odtworzenia w pamięci najmniejszego szczegółu ich rozmowy. Ze wspomnień kobiety dowiedział się, jaką niechęcią darzyła swojego mentora, jak bardzo się go bała. Bawiło go to, a ona nie rozumiała dlaczego. Jego rozbawienie wzrosło, gdy zaczął przeglądać jej ostatnie rozmowy z Akkarinem.

Znów stała przed czarnym magiem w bibliotece Rezydencji, patrząc na niego z odrazą i gniewem. W dłoni ściskała obrączkę z krwawym kamieniem.

~ _A pierścień…Dzięki niemu będziesz mogła nawiązać ze mną kontakt, gdyby wydarzyło się coś niepokojącego. Bliskość granicy z Sachaką zobowiązuje do ostrożności._

Wtedy jego ciemne oczy wydawały jej się nieprzeniknione, ale teraz miała wrażenie, że dostrzega w nich coś z głęboko ukrytych uczuć. Troskę.

Wspomnienie biblioteki Wielkiego Mistrza znikło, zastąpione obrazem małej sypialni w domu Dorriena. Wróciły uczucia zagubienia i niepewności, które Akkarin podsycił jednym zdaniem.

_~ Ludzie odpowiedzialni za porwania mogą być bardziej niebezpieczni niż myślisz._

Tamtej nocy pozwoliła zaślepić się nieufności, jaką żywiła do czarnego maga. Była pewna, że to sprytna manipulacja, która miałaby ją skłonić do powrotu do Imardinu. Teraz zrozumiała, że powinna go posłuchać.

Pokój w domu Uzdrowiciela ulotnił się, a w umyśle Sonei pojawiło się wspomnienie zgliszczy domu Tellara. Ichani przyglądał się razem z nią spalonym resztkom budynku, napawając się zniszczeniem i strachem emanującym z myśli Sonei.

~ Miałaś wtedy pierścień, prawda?

Sonea poczuła wzbierający w niej bunt. Zbyt wiele już widział, nie chciała pokazać mu więcej. Chociaż wiedziała, że jej opór nic nie da, postanowiła spróbować. Zasypała Kariko gradem nieistotnych wspomnień, jednocześnie szarpiąc się z nim. Swoim postępowaniem jedynie go rozsierdziła. Jęknęła z bólu, gdy mężczyzna zacisnął mocniej palce na jej skroniach i zwiększył nacisk na jej umysł. Czuła bijący od niego gniew, który sprawił, że w żyłach kobiety popłynął jeszcze większy lęk. Ichani z powrotem przejął kontrolę nad myślami Sonei, szybko odnajdując interesujące go wspomnienie.

Siedziała w siodle zmarznięta i przemoknięta do suchej nitki, trzęsąc się na całym ciele, ale nie z zimna tylko ze strachu. Bała się coraz bardziej o swoje bezpieczeństwo oraz Dorriena.

~ Uciekaj stąd Soneo – rozkazał Wielki Mistrz. – Wynoś się stamtąd jak najszybciej.

W umyśle Sonei rozbrzmiał ostry śmiech Kariko. Ichaniego bawiły jej niezdecydowanie i nieufność wobec czarnego maga, to ostatnie najbardziej. _Kariko musi skądś znać Akkarina_, uświadomiła sobie. _Przecież tak silnej nienawiści nie można żywić do obcego człowieka._ _Tylko jak? Wielki Mistrz nigdy nie podróżował do Sachaki._

Słysząc ostatnią myśl Sonei, ichani roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Mile go zaskoczyła swoją nienawiścią do Przywódcy Gildii i nieznajomością jego przeszłości. Już dawno żadna niewolnica nie dostarczyła mu tyle rozrywki. Wysłał Kyraliance wspomnienie sprzed wielu lat - obraz młodego mężczyzny o jasnej skórze, który kulił się przed jego bratem Dakovą.

Sonea nie przypominała sobie, by kiedykolwiek spotkała tego człowieka drżącego ze strachu przed Sachakaninem, ale było w nim coś znajomego. Ciemne włosy, pociągła twarz i czarne, podkrążone oczy…Kobieta z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że patrzy na młodego Akkarina. Wyniosły, tajemniczy Wielki Mistrz tak bardzo różnił się od tego wychudzonego i zgnębionego mężczyzny, a jednak to był on.

Kariko napawał się szokiem i przerażeniem Sonei, czerpał chorą radość z jej rozpaczy nad swoim położeniem. Usatysfakcjonowany opuścił umysł niewolnicy.

- Jesteś głupsza niż myślałem. – Wciąż zanosząc się śmiechem, podszedł do suto zastawionego stołu i nalał wina do złotego kielicha. – Ty i cała Gildia.

Sonea stała w milczeniu z nisko opuszczoną głową. Przed oczami wciąż miała obraz kulącego się przed potężnym ichanim młodego Akkarina, jego wymizerowaną twarz zastygłą w wyrazie tępego przerażenia. Wielki Mistrz był niewolnikiem! Ten wyniosły, pełen godności człowiek drżał ze strachu i padał na kolana przed sachakańskim wyrzutkiem. Myśl ta wydawała się jej absurdalna, ale wspomnienie Kariko nie mogło kłamać. Obraz oraz towarzyszące mu emocje były zbyt realne i szczegółowe, by stanowić wytwór wyobraźni.

- Wiesz, jak twój Wielki Mistrz trafił do Sachaki? – spytał, kołysząc od niechcenia złotym pucharem z winem. Milczała, nadal stojąc ze wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię. – Odpowiadaj! – warknął.

- Nie, nie wiem – wyszeptała.

Kariko zaśmiał się krótko i wychylił kielich do końca. Nie spuszczając Sonei z oka, napełnił naczynie trunkiem.

- Ach, duma nie pozwoliła mu opowiedzieć, jak mój brat uczynił z niego niewolnika. – Mężczyzna upił łyk wina, po czym mówił dalej. – Trzynaście lat temu do obozu Dakovy przybył podróżny, młody Wojownik. Udając bogatego kupca, brat zaproponował mu gościnę, a on dał się zwieść niczym łatwowierny kundel. Kiedy wino uśpiło czujność Akkarina, Dakova zaatakował go. – Sonea zadrżała na dźwięk okrutnego śmiechu Kariko. – Jakimż on był głupcem! Myślał, że pokona czarnego maga. Zanim brat zdążył się zmęczyć, Wojownik słaniał się na nogach.

Przez pięć lat był psem Dakovy, czołgającym się u jego stóp. Brat przy każdej okazji popisywał się swoim kyraliańskim niewolnikiem. Zabawnie było patrzeć, jak się nad nim pastwi. Najskuteczniejszym narzędziem do zadręczania Akkarina okazała się jedna z niewolnic, nałożnica mojego brata. Mag Gildii zakochał się w dziwce. Dakova uprzykrzał im życie w każdy możliwy sposób. – Bełkotliwy głos mężczyzny obudził czujność Sonei. Podniosła wzrok do góry, śledząc zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem, jak ichani napełnia kieliszek. Pijany Kariko stawał się jeszcze bardziej agresywny i nieobliczalny. Nie raz widziała, jak dręczył Nivę w takim stanie. – Mimo, że twój Wielki Mistrz był żałosnym, pozbawionym sił niewolnikiem stanowił zagrożenie. Wielokrotnie mówiłem o tym bratu, radziłem mu, by zabił tego nędznego psa, ale on mnie nie słuchał. – Ichani przeniósł zamglone spojrzenie na Soneę, a jego usta ułożyły się w drapieżny uśmiech. – Zapewne chciałabyś wiedzieć, jak Akkarin zdołał uciec. Powiem ci. Dakova miał wielu wrogów, każdego z nich starał się pozbyć. Pewnego razu zaatakował ichaniego o imieniu Gahara. Sukinsyn był wyjątkowo silny. Brat poświęcił prawie wszystkich niewolników, by go pokonać. Przeżyli tylko Akkarin i Takan. – Sonea sapnęła cicho, słysząc imię służącego Wielkiego Mistrza. – Walka bardzo osłabiła Dakovę, nie przetrwałby z dwójką sług toteż podarowałem mu nowych. Jakiś czas później do brata dotarły wieści o ukrywającym się w kopalni ichanim, którego szczególnie nienawidził. Bardzo ucieszyła go ta informacja, postanowił zgładzić wroga i przejąć jego dobytek. – Kobieta zdrętwiała ze strachu, gdy mężczyzna wbił w nią dzikie, pełne gniewu i żądzy zemsty spojrzenie. – Przez kilka dni nie dawał znaków życia – wysyczał. Odstawił kielich i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do Sonei. – W końcu postanowiłem udać się do tej przeklętej kopalni. – Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na szyi Kyralianki z siłą stali. Otworzyła szeroko usta, próbując złapać powietrze. – Na miejscu zastałem martwego brata i truchła niewolników. Wszyscy mieli ślady po ostrzu na nadgarstkach. – Sonea wbiła paznokcie w lewą dłoń ichaniego, rozpaczliwie chcąc się od niego uwolnić. W odpowiedzi Kariko wzmocnił uścisk. – Brakowało jedynie ciał Akkarina i Takana. To twój przeklęty Wielki Mistrz zabił mi brata! – Kobiecie powoli zaczynało brakować powietrza, a przed oczami pojawiły się ciemne plamy. – Żaden ichani nie zostawiłby tak bogatych łupów, żadnego nie wyczułem w pobliżu. Jakimś cudem ten pies nauczył się wyższej magii i zabił swojego pana!

Kariko zwolnił uścisk, a Sonea ze świstem nabrała powietrza do płuc. Dłoń mężczyzny wolnym ruchem zsunęła się z szyi kobiety na jej biodro. Zadrżała z lęku i obrzydzenia, gdy przycisnął ją do siebie.

- Za śmierć Dakovy Akkarin zapłaci życiem. – Kariko zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na niewolnicę. – Wiesz w ogóle, po co Wielki Mistrz chodzi do slumsów? Dlaczego stosuje zakazane praktyki? – Sonea potrząsnęła przecząco głową. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje od smrodu potu zmieszanego z wonią alkoholu. Ichani uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Dakova nie raz czytał myśli Akkarina, dowiedział się o zakazie stosowania czarnej magii. Wielokrotnie ze śmiechem opowiadał mi, jak łatwo można by najechać Kyralię, zemścić się za wojnę. Nie zrezygnowałem z jego planów. – Prawą ręką zsunął koszulę z ramienia Sonei, zaś lewą wplótł w brązowe włosy. – Od czasu do czasu wysyłam szpiegów do Imardinu, aby sprawdzić jak silna jest Gildia. Do tej pory twój Wielki Mistrz zlikwidował każdego, kogo posłałem. Tylko Akkarin powstrzymuje mnie przed najazdem na Kyralię. – Mocnym ruchem zerwał z kobiety górną część garderoby, a następnie pozbawił ją spodni. – Jaka szkoda, że nie ujawniliście z Administratorem jego tajemnicy. Praktykowanie czarnej magii jest przecież karane śmiercią w Krainach Sprzymierzonych.

Czując dotyk Sachakanina na nagich plecach, Sonea szarpnęła się wściekle. Przyłożyła dłonie do piersi mężczyzny i z całej siły odepchnęła go os siebie. Zatoczywszy się, ichani upadł na ziemię. Nie tracąc czasu, zebrała swoje ubrania, po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z namiotu. Nie zdołała do niego dotrzeć, strumień magii uderzył w nią z impetem i przycisnął do podłoża.

Ichani zbliżył się do niej, dysząc z wściekłości.

- Jeszcze się nie nauczyłaś, Soneo? – wysyczał, szarpiąc ją za włosy. – Nie warto walczyć, bo ze mną nie wygrasz.

Zamknęła oczy, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na dłonie Sachakanina błądzące po jej ciele. Pod mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami pojawiły się łzy, które spłynęły wolno po wychudzonych policzkach, skapując na suchą ziemię. Sonea przestała myśleć o tym, co się z nią dzieje. Mogła już tylko marzyć o jak najszybszym opuszczeniu namiotu ichaniego.

Odgłosy walki cichły w miarę, jak Administrator wspinał się po kamiennych stopniach otaczających Arenę. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz wyraźniej słyszał tubalny głos Arcymistrza Wojowników, przebijający się przez okrzyki trenujących nowicjuszy.

- Gildia od stuleci nie miała do czynienia z czarnymi magami, brak nam potrzebnego doświadczenia. Te patrole nie przyczynią się do poprawy bezpieczeństwa, tylko pozbawią nas następnych magów.

- Rozumiem twoje obawy, Balkanie, ale Merin jest uparty. Trudno nakłonić go do zmiany postanowienia – odezwał się niski, uprzejmy głos, tak dobrze znany Administratorowi.

Lorlen uniósł szybko głowę do góry, spoglądając na stojącego obok Wojownika mężczyznę odzianego w czarne szaty. Wreszcie go znalazł. Od momentu powrotu do Gildii, Administrator nie mógł opędzić się od nowych pytań i podejrzeń dotyczących przeszłości Akkarina. One wciąż wracały, nie pozwalając skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. W kółko rozmyślał o ostatnim etapie podróży czarnego maga, jej dziwnym związku z Sachaką. Próbował połączyć strzępki faktów z domysłami, by odkryć to, co tak starannie tuszował Wielki Mistrz. Jednak rozwiązanie wciąż mu umykało, a świadomość, iż Akkarin ukrywa cenne informacje, potęgowała gniew i frustrację. Lorlen przyspieszył kroku. Od pięciu lat bezskutecznie usiłował skłonić czarnego maga do wyjaśnień, dzisiaj nie ustąpi. Nie chodziło już o zrozumienie, poznanie przyczyn postępowania przyjaciela. Administratora niepokoiło podejrzenie, że przeszłość Akkarina może mieć wiele wspólnego z obecnymi problemami Kyralii.

- Mamy bronić kraju przed przeciwnikiem, o którym wiemy żałośnie mało – odparł zapalczywie Balkan. – Król podjął pochopną decyzję, a ja nie pozwolę, by przez jego pośpiech moi ludzie ruszyli na południe bez odpowiedniego przygotowania.

- Merin cieszy się pełnym poparciem najbardziej wpływowych Domów. Bez sojuszników nic nie zdziałamy. – Czarne oczy uważnie lustrowały otoczenie, aż w końcu zatrzymały się na zbliżającym Lorlenie. – A co ty o tym sądzisz, Administratorze?

Mężczyzna w niebieskich szatach zamarł w pół kroku, zaskoczony tym niespodziewanym pytaniem. Balkan odwrócił się w jego stronę z zdziwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Król za wszelką cenę chce pokazać, iż nikt nie będzie bezkarnie atakować Kyralii. Nasz brak skuteczności niszczy wizerunek silnego państwa – stwierdził sucho Lorlen. – Na razie radziłbym stosować się do rozkazów.

- Gildię opuszczą dobrze wyszkoleni, silni magowie, których potrzebujemy tutaj na co dzień. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejne, ewentualne straty, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy w nasze szeregi wstępują coraz słabsi!

- Zbyt wielu mamy przeciwko sobie, Balkanie – odparł gładko Akkarin, przyglądając się zmagającym na Arenie nowicjuszom. – Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak wypełniać królewskie polecenia i poczekać, aż Merin znów stanie się nam przychylny.

- Porozmawiaj z nim chociaż – nie ustępował Wojownik.

- Przedstawię Królowi twoje wątpliwości, jednak nie liczyłbym na wiele. Zacznij szkolić ludzi, Balkanie.

Mężczyzna w czerwonych szatach skłonił się głęboko.

- Dołożę wszelkich starań, by przygotować ich jak najlepiej. – Głośnie krzyki i śmiechy studentów zwróciły uwagę Balkana. Mag zerknął podejrzliwie na grupkę nowicjuszy ustawionych naprzeciw siebie. – Lepiej wrócę już do nich. Może i kończą Uniwersytet za kilka miesięcy, ale czasem mam wrażenie, iż pierwszy rocznik ma więcej rozumu – mruknął. – Wielki Mistrzu, Administratorze, życzę miłego dnia. – Balkan skinął uprzejmie głową, po czym oddalił się.

Lorlen stał obok Akkarina, obserwując jak Wojownik kieruje się w stronę swoich studentów. Zapadło niezręczne milczenie, które Administrator obawiał się przerwać. Tak długo szukał czarnego maga, obiecując sobie, że tym razem nie ustąpi, a teraz opuściła go cała pewność siebie. Obawiał się tego, co może zrobić Wielki Mistrz, jeżeli zacznie naciskać. Nie wiedział do czego jest zdolny dawny przyjaciel, by chronić swój sekret. W końcu czarny mag zdecydował za niego i przerwał panującą ciszę.

- Czego chce ode mnie Administrator Gildii? – spytał, przenosząc przenikliwe spojrzenie na mężczyznę w błękitnych szatach.

- Prawdy – odparł Lorlen, z wysiłkiem spoglądając prosto w ciemne oczy.

Wielki Mistrz prychnął z irytacją i odwrócił głowę, wbijając wzrok w jeden z potężnych masztów. Niezadowolenie widoczne na jego twarzy ustąpiło miejsca zamyśleniu, kiedy rozważał wszystkie możliwe skutki wyjawienia swojego sekretu Administratorowi.

- Gdybym ci powiedział, uwierzyłbyś mi na słowo?

To niespodziewane pytanie zmusiło Administratora do głębokiej oceny zaufania do Wielkiego Mistrza. Czy byłby w stanie przyjąć wyjaśnienia Akkarina za prawdziwe, bez żadnych podejrzeń? _Nie_, pomyślał_. Człowiekowi, który przez tyle lat okłamywał całą Gildię nie można ufać. Takich jak on należy trzymać z daleka od władzy._ Lorlen odwrócił wzrok, unikając wyczekującego spojrzenia mężczyzny. Jego milczenie było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

- Tak też sądziłem – stwierdził zimno czarny mag, niezbyt dobrze ukrywając gorycz. – Same wyjaśnienia ci nie wystarczą. Gdy tylko wyczujesz moją słabość, wystąpisz przeciwko mnie z całą Gildią. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić.

Krew zaszumiała gniewnie w uszach Lorlena. Więc dla niego liczyła się jedynie władza. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ambicje mogą kiedyś stać się dla Akkarina ważniejsze od honoru. Spojrzał na stojącego przed sobą maga, jak na kogoś zupełnie obcego.

- Tutaj nie chodzi już tylko o ciebie – rzucił ostro. – Kyralii grozi największy konflikt od czasów Wojny Sachakańskiej, a ty taisz przed Starszyzną i Królem istotne informacje!

- Wszystko, co robię, ma na celu dobro kraju – odpowiedział czarny mag tonem, którym zazwyczaj ucinał dyskusję.

Administrator nie miał zamiaru ustąpić, nie tym razem.

- Czy nocne wyprawy do slumsów też temu służą?

Na wargach Akkarina zatańczył posępny półuśmiech.

- Zabrzmi to bezdusznie, ale tak. Nigdy nie zabiłem człowieka, który nie stanowiłby zagrożenia dla Kyralii – dodał ciszej, widząc odrazę malującą się na twarzy przyjaciela.

Wątpliwości ponownie ogarnęły Lorlena. Jakaś część jego, cząstka dawnego braterstwa, chciała wierzyć Akkarinowi. Zawsze był honorowy i sprawiedliwy, nie pozbawiłby życia niewinnego człowieka. Jednak rozsądek doradzający nieufność zwyciężył nad poczuciem lojalności wobec przyjaciela. Czarny mag może znowu kłamać. Już raz go oszukał, a on wierzył mu przez tyle lat.

- Nie do ciebie jednego należy ocena zagrożenia. Złamałeś prawo, nie mogę już dłużej tego tolerować. Nie pozwolę, byś kłamstwami i milczeniem zniszczył Kyralię. Zaginięcia na południu, zamordowanie dwójki Uzdrowicieli, śmierć Wojowników i zaginięcie twojej byłej nowicjuszki. Czy to nie są wystarczające powody, by powiedzieć prawdę?

Akkarin nie odpowiedział, tylko stał w milczeniu, pierwszy raz od dawna czując niepewność. Lorlen nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo chciał z nim szczerze pomówić. Potrzebował jego zrozumienia, ale obawiał się, że go nie otrzyma. Teraz patrząc na przyjaciela był tego pewien. Administrator zażąda dowodów, których on nie mógł przedstawić bez narażania jego życia. Istniał jeszcze inny powód. Mimo chęci wyjawienia swojej tajemnicy, czarny mag lękał się świadomie wrócić do najkoszmarniejszego okresu w swoim życiu. Wspomnienia z Sachaki dręczyły go prawie nieustannie; w dzień starał się je ignorować, a nocą kładł się do łóżka z napiętymi ze stresu mięśniami, wiedząc, iż już od nich nie ucieknie. Obawiał się mówić o przeszłości, od której tak pragnął się uwolnić.

Milczenie Wielkiego Mistrza potęgowało gniew Lorlena. Myślał, że jeśli przypomni, jaką cenę Gildia zapłaciła za jego sekrety, skłoni Akkarina do wyjawienia prawdy. _Najwyraźniej się pomyliłem_, pomyślał z goryczą.

- Nie będę już dłużej siedział cicho – oznajmił głośno. – Dobro Gildii jest najważniejsze, a ty stanowisz dla niej zagrożenie.

Słowa maga zabolały. Chociaż wiedział, że Lorlen ma powody do nieufności, poczuł żal do przyjaciela za brak wiary. Jednak odpędził to uczucie od siebie natychmiast. Zbyt wiele od niego zależało, by na jego decyzje wpływały emocje.

- Nie odważysz się mi sprzeciwić, Lorlenie. – Na widok strachu i wstrętu w oczach Administratora w czarnym magu wezbrały wyrzuty sumienia. _Kiedyś ci powiem, przyjacielu_. – Jeżeli nie chcesz stracić wszystkiego, co jest ci bliskie, nie wydasz mnie.

Administrator patrzył na czarnego maga z pogardą, zaciskając pięści z bezsilnej złości. Resztki sympatii, jaką żywił dla Wielkiego Mistrza, znikły, zastąpione przez jeszcze większy strach i niechęć. W Akkarinie nie pozostało już nic, co Lorlen cenił i podziwiał.

- Twoje tajemnice doprowadzą nas wszystkich do zguby – powiedział pozbawionym wyrazu głosem.

Mag w błękitnych szatach odwrócił się plecami do Przywódcy Gildii i odszedł, nie mówiąc już nic więcej.

Podziemny korytarz rozjaśniła pojedyncza kula światła. Na ścianach spowitych ciepłym blaskiem wyrósł cień wysokiego mężczyzny. Wielki Mistrz odrzucił kaptur do tyłu i odetchnął głęboko, nabierając do płuc wilgotnego powietrza, które przegnało pozostały w nozdrzach zapach krwi. Akkarin wzdrygnął się z odrazą, gdy przed oczami stanął mu obraz konającego sachakańskiego szpiega. Pojawiło się znajome uczucie obrzydzenia do samego siebie, a razem z nim wspomnienie zabitych niewolników Dakovy leżących przed wejściem do kopalni. Odepchnął od siebie ten koszmarny widok, skupiając się na równym i spokojnym oddychaniu. _Nie miałem innego wyjścia. Dakova prędzej czy później pozabijałby nas wszystkich_, pomyślał, próbując ukoić palące poczucie winy. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości nie miało sensu. Tylko go rozpraszało, odciągało uwagę od wyznaczonego celu. Nie mógł na to pozwolić.

Uwolniwszy się od mącącego spokój umysłu wspomnienia, Akkarin skupił się na informacjach, które wydobył ze szpiega.

Kariko wielokrotnie próbował przekonać sachakańskich wyrzutków do najazdu na Kyralię, jednak bezskutecznie. Ichani lękali się Gildii i z nieufnością traktowali zapewnienia brata Dakovy. Szpiedzy nie wracali z Imardinu, a oni nie chcieli narażać życia i dobytku dla człowieka, który mógł wysłać ich na pewną zgubę. Jednak ostatnio zmienili zdanie. Gdy Kariko zaczął najeżdżać kyraliańskie wioski położone tuż przy granicy, wśród ichanich pojawiły się ostrożne szmery, że może warto by zaryzykować i zemścić się za przegraną wojnę. Czarny mag z pochmurną miną przekroczył próg podziemnego pokoju. Bezkarne napaści na Kyralian wykazały słabość Gildii i Króla, zwiększając tym samym poparcie dla Kariko. Zjednoczenie sachakańskich wyrzutków przez brata Dakovy jeszcze nigdy nie było tak bardzo realne. Akkarin zrzucił z siebie wytarty płaszcz, pod którym ukrył szaty Wielkiego Mistrza i cisnął go na stojącą w kącie skrzynię. Nawet jeśli Kariko przekona ichanich, nie zaatakuje póki nie zyska pewności, iż Przywódca Gildii nie żyje. Czarny mag opuścił podziemny pokój i skierował się ku klatce schodowej prowadzącej do salonu. Ciepły blask kuli świetlnej sunął w górę, oświetlając drogę mężczyźnie, który z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy pokonywał kolejne stopnie. Zatem ichani będą przysyłać kolejnych, coraz potężniejszych szpiegów, aż w końcu któryś go nie zlikwiduje. _A mnie powoli zaczyna brakować sił, by stawiać im opór_, pomyślał posępnie, zdecydowanym krokiem przekraczając próg salonu. Drzwi do piwnic Rezydencji zatrzasnęły się za nim cicho, zamykając wejście do zimnych i wilgotnych korytarzy biegnących pod Gildią. Akkarin odetchnął z ulgą, czując jak towarzyszące mu w czasie wyprawy do slumsów napięcie powoli opuszcza jego ciało. Imardin został uwolniony od kolejnego sachakańskiego mordercy, a on zdołał znów wygrać i wrócił do domu jedynie osłabiony walką. Wielki Mistrz podszedł do szafki z winami i sięgnął po jedną z butelek_. Do domu, który ostatnio wydaje mi się taki opustoszały_.

- Panie.

Mag w czarnych szatach odwrócił się do stojącego za nim Takana. Poprzez krwawy klejnot wyczuwał ulgę służącego zmieszaną z niepokojem. Widział siebie oczami Sachakanina. Swoją ściągniętą znużeniem i zmartwieniami twarz, które starał się ukryć pod maską opanowania. Mag uśmiechnął się krzywo. Takan znał go zbyt dobrze, by zdołał cokolwiek przed nim zataić.

- Jak bardzo był silny?

- Wystarczająco, bym nie mógł pozbyć się go szybko i po cichu – mruknął Akkarin, napełniając kieliszek bordowym trunkiem. – Po Imardinie znów będą krążyć niedorzeczne opowieści o walce w slumsach.

Sługa posłał swojemu panu zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Potrzebujesz wsparcia, Akkarinie.

Mężczyzna upił łyk wina i zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Któż miałby mi pomóc?

- Administrator z pewnością, by się do ciebie przyłączył, gdyby poznał prawdę – odparł pewnym głosem Takan.

Wielki Mistrz skrzywił się lekko. Lorlen. Niegdyś najlepszy przyjaciel, przed którym nie miał żadnych tajemnic. Teraz niemalże obcy człowiek z niewygodną wiedzą, patrzący na niego z lękiem i odrazą.

- Nie, Takanie – powiedział cicho, wspominając dzisiejszą rozmowę z Administratorem. – Lorlen bardzo chce poznać przyczyny, dla których praktykuję czarną magię, jednak same wyjaśnienia już mu nie wystarczą. Zażąda dowodów, zaś ja nie zaryzykuję jego życia, by je przedstawić. Poza tym, nawet one mogłyby okazać się niewystarczające. – Uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Lorlen uważa, że skoro raz przekonująco okłamałem całą Gildię, mogę zrobić to ponownie.

- Akkarinie, przemyśl to jeszcze raz. Administrator powoli nabiera odwagi, w końcu zdecyduje się wydać cię Gildii – ostrzegł sługa. – Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy podejrzewa, że możesz mieć coś wspólnego z obecną sytuacją Kyralii i nie posłużysz się już Soneą uciszenia jego oraz Rothena – zamilkł, widząc jak mag spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej na wzmiankę o byłej nowicjuszce. – Dowiedziałeś się o niej czegoś z umysł szpiega?

Akkarin upił spory łyk bordowego trunku, próbując ukoić swój lęk o młodą Uzdrowicielkę.

Przeglądając myśli Sachakanina, szukał jakichkolwiek informacji o Sonei. Widział w jego wspomnieniach kyraliańskich niewolników, których pan szpiega kupił od Kariko, ale nie było wśród nich znajomej, drobnej kobiety. Wielki Mistrz podszedł do okna, spoglądając na spowite mrokiem ogrody rozciągające się przed Rezydencją. Po opustoszałych alejkach hulał wiatr, unosząc do góry zeschnięte, jesienne liście. Zbliżała się zima. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa maga spłynął dreszcz na wspomnienie sachakańskich mrozów. Nawet jeśli Sonei udało się przeżyć, to mogła nie przetrwać zimy na pustkowiu. Palce Akkarina zacisnęły się mocniej na nóżce kieliszka. Znajdzie i wyciągnie ją stamtąd, choćby miał przeszukać całą Sachakę. _O ile żyje_.

- Niestety, nie, ale prędzej czy później czegoś się dowiem. Jeżeli wpadła w ręce ichaniego, ten z pewnością zechce pochwalić się nią przed pozostałymi. W końcu któryś z przyszłych szpiegów będzie musiał o niej słyszeć – odpowiedział, ponownie smakując Ciemnego Anuren.

Takan nic nie powiedział, ale Akkarin doskonale wiedział, co myśli sobie jego sługa. Dla Sachakanina powrót całej i zdrowej Sonei do domu graniczył z cudem. Jeśli nie została zabita, to dostała się do niewoli. Nie zdoła uciec od sachakańskiego wyrzutka i dotrzeć do Kyralii. On sam nie mógł pojąc, jak udało mu się razem z Akkarinem wydostać z Sachaki. Takan obawiał się, że mimo ciężkiego życia w slumsach, Uzdrowicielce nie uda się przetrwać niewoli. Zwłaszcza iż kobiety były znacznie gorzej traktowane od mężczyzn. W umyśle sługi pojawiło się wspomnienie młodej niewolnicy Dakovy, która zawzięcie szarpała się z dobierającym się do niej wychudłym mężczyzną.

Akkarin wycofał się czym prędzej ze świadomości służącego, nie chcąc tego oglądać. Zerknął przez ramię na Takana, który nadal przypatrywał mu się z zatroskaną miną. Wielki Mistrz westchnął cicho i opróżnił kieliszek do dna.

- Musisz być zmęczony czekaniem na mnie, Takanie, a jeszcze zajmuję ci czas. Idź odpocząć, przyjacielu.

Sługa ukłonił się magowi w czarnych szatach z szacunkiem.

- Dobranoc, panie.

Akkarin skinął głową w odpowiedzi, obserwując w zamyśleniu uśpione ogrody Gildii. Kąciki ust maga uniosły się delikatnie ku górze, gdy w pamięci pojawiło się wspomnienie drobnej nowicjuszki idącej alejką w stronę Rezydencji.

Po krótkiej chwili wspomnienie znikło, a wraz z nim zgasł uśmiech mężczyzny.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bardzo ucieszyłyby mnie Wasze opinie, które są dla mnie miernikiem zainteresowania opowiadaniem i motywują mnie do pisania.<em>**


End file.
